Filling in the Blanks
by RegalGirl94
Summary: The war is over and all is well until Hermione, Ginny and Angie get a request from Dumbeldore that will change all their lives forever. What is in store for these three girls as they travel back in time to 'fill in the blanks?
1. Chapter 1

Filling in the Blanks

**This is complete an AU. Everyone is different and so is the time line to don't leave flames about inaccuracy.**

**Here are some things that have changed. Harry's parents are alive. Sirius and Regulus made amends. Dumbledore is alive and well and mischievous as ever. Hermione and Ron never get together and neither do Ginny and Harry. (Sorry, I need them single.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I DO however own Angie Morris. She is my character! And I own this plot and the words I write.**

**Sneak Peak: **_The three looked confused and the Headmaster chuckled. "However, I need Miss Granger and the rest of you for something even more of an honor." He smiled as the three gaped at him._

Chapter One : The Trip

"Do we have everything?"

"Yes mother!" Angie and Ginny said in unison to Hermione's 'check' list. They finally arrived and settled in for another year at Hogwarts. Angie and Ginny were in their sixth year and Hermione, her seventh and last. Hermione was excited but for some reason she didn't get Head Girl. She didn't understand why she hadn't gotten it. She was the smartest witch of her generation, or that's how so many people had put it. So why hadn't she gotten the job? She didn't know. The one thing Hermione Granger had no clue about.

"Pondering again?" Ginny giggled and Hermione solemnly nodded. "Don't worry Herms; Dumbledore probably had a good reason. He usually does." Angie smiled at her friend who was so upset that she didn't get the Head Girl position. Angie didn't even get it and she was the smartest witch of her year. Hermione was beginning her seventh year while Ginny and Angie were in their sixth year. Angie was guaranteed the Head Girl position when it was time for her and she wanted Hermione to be the one to pass it on to her.

"That's it!!" Angie screamed. The other two girls looked at her in befuddlement. Angie had a look of determination, "We're going to march up to that old man's office and demand to know why you didn't get Head Girl! C'mon!" Angie grabbed their hands and started dragging them out the portrait hole. "Angie, no! I don't want to cause a fuss!" Hermione could complain, argue and protest all she wanted but when Angie set out to do something it got done.

They had gotten to the stone gargoyles and said the password. Angie was about to knock when she heard a soft "come in" from the other side of the door. The three girls entered – two of them, unwillingly – and Angie stood determined. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at the three girls before him with that familiar twinkle in his eye, "Hello, just the girls I wanted to see. Miss Morris, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger." He acknowledged them and they nodded when he said their surnames.

"Sir we want to know why Hermione didn't get Head Girl. She deserves it more than anyone in the entire school with all that she's been through. She-"

"I know." Dumbledore interrupted her rant because he had felt her wrath many times before. "I did not wish for anyone but Miss Granger to have the honor as our Head Girl." The three looked confused and the Headmaster chuckled. "However, I need Miss Granger and the rest of you for something even more of an honor." He smiled as the three gaped at him.

"And what would that be, Professor?" Hermione inquired, curious as to what could be so important for her to not get Head Girl now that the war was over. What would he need them to do? "I would like you three to travel back in time to when Harry's parents went to school along with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black." This made the three gawk at the old man wondering if he had finally lost all his marbles. He chuckled once more before continuing, "I had known you three would travel back because well, I met you in the past. All I had to do was wait for you to reach the years of which you entered in. You have a critical part to play in the downfall of Voldemort in more ways then one by what you will do in the past. I cannot tell you what you do though."

"If we do this, won't it change the future?" Ginny asked. She tilted her head. During Dumbledore's little speech he had gestured the three to take seat. Ginny then Hermione then Angie. Angie was leaning her head on her right fist while the other two were sitting straight and listening attentively. Dumbledore shook his head, "On the Contrary, Miss Weasley. You are needed in the time line for things to turn out this way. You see you three were meant to travel back to play key roles in history even though they've gone unnoticed and unrevealed until this very moment. I cannot tell you what happens for even Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black and the Potters were sworn to secrecy. And you must be as vague as possible with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter for they must not know what you're about to do.

"You will need fake surnames of course to avoid problems. But as for everything else it will remain the same. You'll have the same schedule, houses, and Miss Granger would become Head Girl if not for Miss Evans." Hermione gasped at hearing Harry's mother's maiden name. She would forget about Head Girl if she had the chance to meet these wonderful people when they were at school so she nodded understanding to her Headmaster. "I've written instructions to myself to make the arrangements and now I'd like to know what names you would like to adopt."

"Don't you already know?" Angie smirked knowingly. He had said he met them before. He nodded and the three girls went into their thought. Ginny broke the momentary silence, "Ginny West! It's perfect!!" Dumbledore chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Hermione Grey." They all looked Angie who looked bored. She narrowed her eyes and the Headmaster's knowing stare, "Fine, Angie Moore, as if you didn't know that already."

"Good choices. This is what you need to pass on to myself," He handed Hermione a thick envelope; "it explains that I must enroll you three and your true identities and your purpose for being there."

"Will we have to come back?" Everyone was shocked at Angie's question. "What do you mean Miss Morris?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Will we have to come back to this time when me and Ginny graduate or whenever we've done what we're meant to? I don't want to go to the past and get attached to anyone that I'm eventually going to have to leave behind." All three were surprised at how serious Angie had become. Of course she had grown more responsible after fighting in one of the worse wars of history but it still took them back at times. She was fun-loving, trouble maker Angie.

"I am not entirely sure when fate sees fit that you've done your job. But I suppose that returning would be entirely up to you three in the end. I suppose you must just consider the events that may occur and let them unfold." Dumbledore gave her that mischievous smile that said 'I'm in on it and you aren't haha'. She nodded, "When do we leave?"

The three girls were packed and ready in The Room of Requirements. They could keep their basic back stories but had to avoid the obvious question that would give them away. "Ready?" Hermione asked them as she prepared the spell. Dumbledore told them that as soon as they arrived they had to go straight to Dumbledore and deliver his letter to himself. I know, weird. "Yeah yeah, I'm ready to save the world!" Angie exclaimed and rushed into the chalk circle that Hermione had drawn. It was a simple ritual. The three would stand in the circle and chant the spell after stating the date of which they wished to turn to. Dumbledore was very well prepared for this.

They all stood in the circle and Hermione stood in front of them with an old looking book in her hands. "Ok, now you have to repeat what I say exactly." The two nodded and Hermione started. She stated the exact date loud and clear. She recited each line and waited for them to repeat.

_Take nos tergum in vicis_

_Muto quis postulo exsisto_

_Huic orbis nos sto_

_Per tractus quod vicis_

(A/N if you're wondering the spell is in Latin. Don't flame me if it's badly written, I came up with it with my little brother at 11pm. Anyway in English it translates to "Travel us through time; to change what need be; in this circle we stand; through space and time.")

Angie felt a tug on her body and felt the sensation of a portkey and the next thing she knew she was face down on the same floor she was just standing on though different. She looked around and saw no white chalk circle. She saw Ginny crouched beside her and Hermione standing in front of them, smirking. She glared up at the would-be-Head-Girl and stood up dusting herself off. She picked up her school bag and duffel bag filled with clothing, books and of course Weasley approved pranks. Ginny stood beside her with her trunk and school bag and the two followed Hermione out of the room being very careful as not to alert suspicion. They eventually made it to the Headmaster's office.

The younger but still old man was sitting with official looking papers and stood and smiled at the three girls, "And what can I do for you ladies?" Angie smiled at the fatherly man. What with her having no real father – or mother for that matter – she found the Professor to be her fatherly figure. He even called her Ange once. Hermione stepped forward and placed the envelope in front of him, "Sir we were sent here by you. This is all explained in the envelope." She spoke with a very business like tone.

Afterwards the man read every word on the instructions and made every arrangement he needed too and the girls were sent on their way. It was already a week into the school year so they would all be staying together in an extra room in the Gryffindor Tower. They would have the same schedules they had in their time and Angie and Hermione had brought all the books from their time so they didn't fall behind. Ginny was ready to meet new people, Hermione was ready to rest and Angie was ready to watch Ginny charm every guy in the school. Dinner had just started so the common room was empty. Dumbledore said to drop off their things and make their way to the Great Hall to be introduced. Once they opened the door they saw Dumbledore stand and speak.

Hermione hid behind Ginny and Angie led them to the front of the Hall confidently. "May I have your attention? Thank you. I would like to introduce three new students. They came here from Prudens School for Girls," Angie scoffed at the 'School for Girls' part. She would never go to an all girl school even if you gave her life or death, its not like she hasn't cheated death before. By this time Angie had led the two cowering behind her up to Dumbledore's little pedestal thingy – she didn't know what to call it – and she turned to face the many stares that tried to break through her tough exterior with little to no success, she smiled. "They have all been previously sorted into Gryffindor – _some cheers from the Gryffindor table_ – I'd like to welcome Hermione Grey in her seventh year." Hermione stepped up and then looked shakily at Angie who glared at her shyness and pointed at the table and nudged her making Ginny giggle. "And Ginny West in her sixth year." Ginny hopped over to Hermione waving at every blank stare like she knew every single one of them. Angie flat out laughed at her friend's 'subtlety' and looked back at Hermione with an encouraging smile. "And last but not least, Angie Moore of her sixth year." Angie faced the crowd with a triumphant smile that dared someone to challenge her and see if it did them any good. She then walked over and sat of the other side of Hermione which consequently landed right by the last person she expected to meet first. James Potter.

"Hey, I'm James Potter." The boy – no, more like a man – offered Angie his hand. She smiled at him with more than gratitude. "No use telling you our names. It's nice to meet you, James." Harry's future dad smiled at Angie then leaned back revealing another guy behind. This one had longish wavy black hair and a toughness that reminded her of a guard dog. _Sirius _Angie thought. She looked back to see Hermione who by her expression was making the same assumption. James gestured to his friend, "This is Sirius Black." His hand swept across from them where a tall, broody and sullen and sick looking red headed boy sat beside a blonde mouse-like boy who looked out of place. "And that's Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Hiya!" Ginny exclaimed. Angie and Hermione chuckled along with the four boys as Ginny gave them a huge wave and Remus a curious grin. "Subtle Gin. Way to not scare the entire male population from us." Angie snickered and Ginny grimaced along with Hermione. The four boys chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about scaring the boys away." Sirius said over their laughing. Hermione looked over to him. She had met the Sirius in their time for only minutes at a time and even then their meetings seemed scarce. In the future he seemed more familiar with his surroundings and wise along with peaceful while as of now he came off as flirty and all-out gorgeous. Hermione smiled at her thoughts. This year was going to be very different then what she was used to.

Ginny kept looking around for another red headed girl that she was so anxious to meet. She wondered if James and Lily had gotten together or not. She knew the love story but all the couple had to say was that Lily was very stubborn against James's persistence and eventually gave in before graduation. Did that mean seventh year? That would be now or then or the then that their in now – oh forget it. If so, were they together now or was the giving in yet to come? Ugh.

"And why is that?" Angie said in a mock-flirty tone to try and embarrass the boy just a little bit. It worked. James blushed red as well as Remus and Peter. Hermione and Ginny were pulled out of their thoughts by the conversation unfolding. They both blushed at what James had said. Then Sirius peered around James at the three girls, "Cause you're all bloody gorgeous!!" He called making the students blush harder except for Angie who smirked at their discomfort and then leaned against the table to look at Sirius, "I'm well aware of that but thank you for noticing." She said defiantly making Sirius chuckle and grin flirtatiously.

The Gryffindors were oblivious of the 6th year Slytherin sneering at them but glaring curiously at the girl who seemed to think she was better then the rest of them. He wouldn't be fooled. There had to be some flaw, some chink in her amour. And he wanted to find it for some reason. Angie Moore had caught the attention of Regulus Black.

Ginny and Angie had coasted through Herbology, relaxed during free period, and dosed off in Divination and now resided in the Great Hall for lunch. They got there before anybody else from their new 'group' had and were chatting about their situation. "What do we think we actually _do_ here that so important that Dumbledore had to send us back?" Ginny asked. Angie looked at her and grimaced. "You're asking me, the trouble-making wise ass genius, to figure out the strange ways of wise man Dumbledore?" Angie laughed as Ginny looked thoughtful, suddenly understanding the flaw in her logic. "I don't think I of all people can figure this one out, Gin." They both laughed and looked up as they saw Hermione, Remus, Sirius and James walk in and join them. Hermione, Remus and Peter sat across from the duo. Sirius sat by Angie with James on his right side and never took his eyes off of Hermione. _Odd_.

"Hey ladies, how has your first day been so far?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at them as Ginny blushed and Angie smirked. No guy could make Angie Morris blush, giggle, stutter, trip or feel any embarrassment whatsoever. She had gone to Hogsmede on dates many times but never really clicked with a guy before. When she was younger she would have crushes on celebrities or the lot but when she reached her teens she never interacted much with the opposite sex unless it was strictly friends only. She didn't like the dating game and after third year she quit it all together.

"Not bad. Herbology was too easy." Ginny and Hermione then started to laugh and Angie looked at them like they just got out of the loony bin. "What are you guys laughing about?" Hermione was the one to calm down and answer, "You are maybe the smartest girl to ever live and yet you make it look like you don't even try." Then they both calmed down and the both were still looking confused. Angie began to defend herself, "I like school, so what? Except for Divination, it's such a load of rubbish and I got a nice nap in that class before Lunch." They all laughed as Angie grinned truthfully.

The Great Hall started filling up and Angie was poking at her food. She had potions next. Don't get her wrong, she loved Potions. Not as much as Defense Against the Dark Arts but still. But she had potions with the Slytherins and that was never good. She was just relieved that she wasn't alone. She seemed to get on well with the other houses and she had Ginny. She looked up at something Sirius was saying and her eyes glanced around the room and instantly met with cold gray ones. Her eyes traveled over his face, he was out right gorgeous but that thought was ruined when she saw the Slytherin crest on his robes. Her face fell and she looked back into his eyes. He was starring right at her and knew that she noticed but didn't look away. It was as if he was challenging her. Angie's face went blank offering him no sign of emotion, just nothingness. He looked back at her and a smirk grew slightly. She glared at him and went back to poking at her food determine not to look at that table for the rest of her life.

Ginny and Angie were heading to the dungeons when they heard a loud thud. The sound made Ginny jumped and made Angie grow alert. Ginny seemed nervous as they heard people start to chatter "fight, fight, fight" and Angie grew angry and round the corner to see that in front of their Potions class two third years, one blonde and one with dark hair, were throwing punches at each other and a group of boys both from Slytherin and Gryffindor were chanting. The only girls on the scene were sticking up their noses and making disgusted faces. Ginny looked at the determined expression on Angie face and became increasingly nervous. Ginny knew that Angie was a black belt with faster reflexes than lightning. It was why they made Angie a prefect. She could stop fights like this one.

"Angie, don't!" But it was too late. Angie had already started marching up to the boys. As she was walking her eyes caught those same cold gray one once more in the crowd. He looked at her like he was trying to size her up, see what she was going to do. She looked away with a smirk and walked behind the blonde boy. Just as he lifted his arm back to take another swing at the defeated boy in front of him, Angie caught his elbow and grabbed his other arm pining them both behind his back before he even knew what was going on. The other boy looked at Angie wondering why she was helping him and then saw the Gryffindor Crest on her robes that matched his and knew that she could be trusted.

"Now what do we have here? Two little third years caught in a cat fight." The boys laughed at the comment but Angie ignored her one second of appraisal from any Slytherins, "Now get your arse to class before I kick it." She shoved the blonde boy away from the other boy and gave him a look that said she was dead serious with her hands on her hips. He looked slightly scared but then he saw she was female, "Like you could take me." Angie suddenly looked very bored; rolling her eyes, and didn't even acknowledge her audience. Angie took off her cloak and set it down of the floor. The boy advanced on her. He was almost as tall as her but not as strong or smart. He made a swing with his right arm and Angie caught his fist with her right hand, turned around and flipped the boy on his back. She heard the thud his spine made and smirked to herself. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran down the hall. Angie looked to the other boy, "Do I have to beat you up too or are you gonna go to class?" The boy looked slightly scared and took of in a half-run the opposite direction.

Then there was a loud cheer as the rest of the students arrived in time to see Angie flip the poor blonde. Angie, looking bored, picked up her cloak and put it on dusting herself off. She looked around and saw that even the Slytherins were cheering. Everyone was except for the boy with the gray eyes. She looked at him and he seemed to look impressed with a smirk gracing his features. Angie smirked back before turning back to Ginny who just smiled and shook her head as if to say 'she's done it again'. "Wait 'till I tell 'Mione that you got in a fight on the first day of school. I win the bet." Angie glared, "What bet?" Ginny laughed and smiled, "I bet that you were gonna get in a fight within the first week. Hermione said you'd make it longer than that. Now she owes me anything I want from Honeydukes." She started laughing again as Angie glared, "Honestly, have you two no faith in me at all?" She grinned evilly and the joined arms and walked into class. They sat near the back and everyone filled in just as the professor walked in.

"Don't get too comfortable, you'll be moving soon. Now the person that I put you next to will be your partner for the remainder of the term. Adjustments will be made whenever I see fit. Now Miss Bulstrode and Mr. Higgins…" He called off names while pointing to seat and Angie noticed they were all boy/girl pairs. Great. "Miss West and Mr. Morris…" Both Ginny and Angie's eyes bulged out of their head. Ginny was paired up with Angie's dad. "Miss Moore and Mr. Black…" Angie's ears pricked up at the name Black. Sirius was in his seventh year. That could only mean…Oh no. The Professor continued as Angie picked up her stuff and made way to the seat by the window three rows from the front on the left side of the room. Ginny was two tables over and Angie gave her an apologetic smile. Then a rather tall person blocked her view as they took a seat beside her. She looked up to see the too familiar gray eyes that she was seen twice already. He smirked at her and held out his hand in a mock-polite gesture, "Regulus Black."

She ignored his hand completely and just nodded, "I know your brother, Sirius. I'm sorry." And she meant it. Regulus was now confused, "Sorry for what?" Angie made an exasperated look and turned to him fully, leaning against the wall behind her, "That you have the school pretty boy and class flirt for a brother. He's quite the heart breaker." Regulus didn't know what to make of her. She was the opposite of any girl he had ever met. First she doesn't shrink away from the starring, she doesn't treat Slytherins any differently – although she is new so she may not know that Gryffindors don't talk to Slytherins – she can really kick ass and now she doesn't swoon at the very mention of player Sirius but feels sorry that Regulus has to be related to him. She just gets more and more confusing.

"Usually girls swoon and the very sight of my dearest brother," This made Angie laugh. Regulus decided that he liked her laugh even if she was a Gryfindork. "And usually people apologize to _him_ for having to related to _me_." This made Angie frown and Regulus liked her laugh a lot better, "Why?"

"Well me and Sirius don't get on very well. Actually we don't get on at all. We don't speak to each other anymore. And I'm a Slytherin so everyone pretty much has to hate me." He didn't know why he was telling her this. It wasn't her business and it isn't as if Sirius would be too happy to hear about this conversation later. He was getting uncomfortable as Angie grew thoughtful, "Well I don't hate you," She said it as if it was obvious and there was nothing strange about it at all, "but then again I've never been one to follow the rules." She grinned and turned to the front of the class as the Professor began talking. Now Regulus was thoroughly confused. She was a brave lion and he was a slimy snake. They were polar opposites and she said she didn't care. What was the world coming too?

Angie was very surprised when Regulus so openly told her that he and Sirius didn't get on. She thought that he'd just shut her out or insult her or something. It seemed as though they both surprised each other. The Professor told them to make their own potions for the day and they were making Hiccuping Solution. Angie had already made this potion and didn't need the book but looked at it to keep up appearances. She was finished with time to spare and looked around to see most students still working and some struggling. She looked to Ginny to see that she was arguing with her partner. Angie glared at the sight of her father. He didn't look any different. He still had that evil smug look about him. Angie had his dark brown nearly black hair but she had her mother's dark brown eyes while her father had empty cold blue eyes. Angie was disgusted with looking like her father so she had put dirty blonde streaks in her hair.

_Ahem. _Angie shook out her thoughts and looked to Regulus who was looking at her confused and amused, "Who are you glaring at?" Angie's face went blank as she nodded to her father still arguing with her best friend. Regulus smirked when he caught sight of his 'friend' Timothy Morris. He turned back to Angie with a full smirk on his face, "Do you know him?" Angie froze at his question. Yes, she knew him. She hated him. She wished for any evil to fall upon him. She would wish for him to be erased from the world but then she would have never been born. Instead she shook her head, "Is he your friend?" She hoped he would say no way in hell and share her hate but they were fellow Slytherins so her chances fell short.

"I wouldn't say friends. We get on well enough though." Angie felt a bit relieved that he didn't technically say they were friends because from the stories she heard Sirius and Regulus make up and are close in the future. But she was still upset that he didn't say no, "Oh." She looked down like the book in front of her held new information then it did a minute ago. Regulus caught the slight displeasure in her voice to her disdain, "You sound disappointed." He pointed out and Angie looked up as if startled that he had noticed. She was trying to think fast. She was new, it was too early to hate anybody, "Um, well, he just seems _unfriendly_. He's been arguing with Ginny for the whole class period."

"Ginny? Oh, yes, your friend. Morris can be a bit offensive but its just talk." _Not for long._ Angie knew first hand how cruel Timothy Morris would become. He had gone out of his way to 'teach' Angie pure blood values. He would beat her without relent because she was a Gryffindor. Her life was like Sirius's in that sense. They both disagreed with their families' beliefs and were considered traitors to the blood line and both broke away from their families and lived with their best friends. The only difference is that Angie had the courage to break away from her family at a much younger age. A tear almost escaped her as she recalled all the scars she had because of her father.

"But talk turns into walk sooner or later." She said and looked away once more. Regulus seemed to see how upset she had gotten and didn't know what to say, "Are you alright?" Angie looked up surprised. Had Regulus Black, Slytherin brother to Sirius just ask Angie Morris – or Angie Moore – if she was alright? She just shook her head deciding to be honest. She wasn't alright at all. "Are you done with your potion?" She asked, trying to change the subject. It was obvious to her that he knew what she was doing but was very relieved when he allowed it, "Just finishing. Looks like you did well." Angie nodded, "I've made this potion before. I used it on a friend when they tried to prank me."

Angie smiled at the memory of her run in with Fred Weasley. He had tried to slip her a potion that would turn her hair blonde. He knew that she hated that hair color and he wanted to torture her. She had smelt something wrong with her drink and gave it to George. After that episode she slipped the Hiccuping Solution into Fred's drink and he didn't suspect a thing.

"What happened?" Angie looked at him with a mischievous look and grinned, "Well he tried to turn me blonde because he knows I hate it and you cannot surprise Angie Moore. I simply pranked him back." Regulus looked amused but then class was dismissed. They both took samples of their potions and set them on the professor's desk before walking out. As soon as Angie made it out of the room with Regulus just behind her Ginny hooked her arm and started walking in the direction of their Charms class.

"You will not believe how awful my partner is." Ginny drawled. Angie gave her a look, "I think I know better than anyone how awful he can be, Ginny." Ginny caught on. But little did they know that a certain Regulus Black was listening. "Oh I'm sorry I reminded you of your dad." Ginny exclaimed. Regulus's ear perked up. _So she doesn't like her father. _Angie shook her head, "It's alright. I haven't seen the bastard in years and he can't get to me here can he?" Angie said on a positive note.

"Still, your partner is way better than mine." Ginny pointed out and both Angie and Regulus gave this topic their full attention. "How so? Their both Slytherins, their both boys, I don't see the difference." Regulus frowned at this until Ginny responded a little too loudly, "Yeah but your partner is bloody gorgeous!" Angie had to shush her and a smug smirk appeared on Regulus's face as he kept his distance. "A little louder, Gin, I don't think the fourth floor heard you."

"Oh c'mon. Are you telling me that you don't find Regulus Black the least bit attractive?" Ginny smiled and for some reason Regulus was paying very close attention to what her answer would be. "First of all, no I'm not. Second of all, I have some control unlike somebody." Angie smirked while twirling a finger in Ginny's direction. Ginny snorted and shoved Angie playfully with Regulus didn't know whether to smirk or frown. Yes she found him attractive. But she still didn't seem interested. But that would be wise because he wasn't interested in a Gryffindork. He couldn't be. Could he?

Now at dinner, Angie starred at her food contemplating what Ginny said about Regulus being attractive. Sure he was good looking – ok who are we kidding? He's bloody gorgeous – but he's Sirius's younger brother. Surely she'd be overstepping some kind of boundaries there. And the fact that he was a Slytherin didn't help any. She didn't personally care but he no doubt did and so did everyone else. Angie just had to get through this without suspicion and do whatever it is she's supposed to and maybe she can live a normal non painful life.

"What are you thinking about, Angie?" Hermione asked. Angie looked up and saw the girl she thought of as an older sister looking at her in concern. Angie smiled unconvincingly and shook her head, "Nothing." Angie was sitting in between Ginny and James across from Hermione, Sirius and Peter.

"Well we had an interesting Potions class today." Ginny piped up. Angie glared at her before looking ahead curiously at the Slytherin table only to see her potions partner looking at her. She starred him down before returning to the conversation. Ginny had just finished telling them how Angie flipped a third year and had Sirius and James howling in laughter. James side-hugged her while Sirius praised her. Hermione scolded Angie, "Now I lost the bet. Thank you very much!" Angie laughed at her and went back to halfheartedly eating her chicken.

"But my partner is a slimy Slytherin git!" Ginny ranted. Everyone but Angie looked up curiously. "I've got Timothy Morris." Hermione's eyes flashed with recognition as she looked at Angie. Sirius and James shared Ginny's outrageous distaste for her partner and Peter just seemed weary of the entire thing. "But Angie's got a way better partner. He's bloody gorgeous for a Slytherin."

"If he's Slytherin then he's just as bad as Morris!" Sirius barked. Angie glared at him after glaring at Ginny for her outburst about Regulus. Its not that she didn't agree that he was gorgeous, but that seemed to be all that Ginny noticed. Angie looked at the two in turn. "Not every Slytherin has to be bad and he has more than just good looks," she rolled her eyes and continued, "He's smart, pays attention and is very kind and considerate towards me which is more than I can say for most of the male population." Everyone gaped at her mostly because she just defended a Slytherin but Ginny was even more shocked because she knew who she was talking about.

"Well who is it then? Some nerdy bloke who is just nice to you for a one nighter I bet." James piped in. Angie glared at him, "He is nothing of the sort James. He's genuine." James shrugged dismissively as Sirius looked at Angie again, "Well who is it then?" Angie looked at him and stood up from the table.

"Regulus Black." She told him defiantly and walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone at the table grew silent as the shock took over the group, even Hermione. Sirius seemed to be taking it the hardest. To him not only did she defend a no good Slytherin but his younger brother who disowned him.

As Angie walked out her eyes swept the room and she caught the glimpse of gray from the Slytherin she had defended.


	2. Chapter 2: Tomas

Chapter 2: Tomas

**Sneak Peak:** _"How did you know?" Regulus was confused about how much she seemed to understand. "I can relate."_

"_What do you mean?" Angie looked up at his question. Should she tell him?_

Weeks had passed and the three new students had settled in nicely. They now sat in the Great Hall for breakfast before Potions for that Thursday morning. Sirius and Angie had both gotten over the little spat from that night but they still didn't talk about it. Everyone knew not to cross Angie Morri – err, Moore – or you probably wouldn't live to tell the tale. The first Hogsmede trip was coming up and Ginny was set on trying to get both her and Angie dates. Ginny knew by now that Hermione didn't do blind dates so she didn't try with her but she still had some hope with Angie.

"Oh c'mon. If a bloke asks you, you have to say yes!" Ginny exclaimed on their way to potions class. Angie stuck her tongue out, "What if I don't like him?" There were a few other students waiting in front of the room for class to start one of which Angie recognized as her partner but she didn't think he was listening. She thought wrong. Ginny grimaced, "You never like anybody. The only guy you've ever dated is Eric Fletcher when we were thirteen. You need to get out more." Angie just shook her head as they entered the classroom and went to their respective seats. Regulus took his seat next to Angie and they began getting out what they would need. The routine went as usual. They exchanged 'hellos' get instructions; Angie flips to the page in the book while Regulus gets the supplies and then they start working.

"So your friend isn't really the shy type is she?" Regulus asked out of the blue. Angie was caught off guard by the question but didn't show it. She just casually nodded, "She's set on getting me out there or whatever." She shook her head and added an ingredient to the potion. "You don't date often?"

"Not at all. I went to a ball with a guy once but I didn't like him much and nothing happened afterward. I've never been into the dating game. I'm more of if you feel something for someone more than attraction then go for it but until then I'm a happy loner." Regulus chuckled and Angie grinned, "What about you?" Regulus frowned and shook his head. Angie raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Never?" He shook his head again, "Even though you've got the family's good looks and smarts?" She asked sarcastically. He playfully glared at her but couldn't help the flush he felt when she complimented him, sarcastic or not. They went back to working on the potion in silence.

When they were done Angie had brought out her favorite book and began to read but Regulus was bored, "Have you been to Hogsmede?" Angie nodded, "I went there to get school stuff." Angie looked up and saw that Regulus was starring at her intently. "What are your plans for Christmas break?" Regulus was taken back by the question because everyone pretty much did the same thing; went home to their families. "Going to the Black Manor like I always do. Christmas with my parents."

"No Sirius?" She tilted her head to the side with some sign of a knowing look on her face. Regulus nodded, "He ran away last year. I haven't spoken to him since." She nodded and didn't acknowledge the fact that she already knew so. "Why did he run away?" Regulus looked at her like she sprouted a second head, "He had too many disagreements with my parents. Everyone before him had been sorted in Slytherin and he wasn't so they just had a falling out."

"He doesn't believe in blood superiority and he doesn't want to get into the Dark Arts like the rest of your family. Your parents think that he's a disgrace to the house of Black." Angie had a knowing look on her face that seemed to show signs of pain as she relived her own hell when she was a Morris. "How did you know?" Regulus was confused about how much she seemed to understand. "I can relate."

"What do you mean?" Angie looked up at his question. Should she tell him? Maybe if he heard her story then he might find the courage to break away from his dark family and that would lead to him and Sirius making up. But could she trust him? She decided that she could as she proceeded, "My family is just like yours Regulus. They're pure blooded with the same beliefs and I disagreed. I ran away when I turned fourteen and went to live with my friend Hermione. I haven't spoken to my family since then except, for Tomas."

"Who's Tomas?" Angie instantly regretted telling him her story. She never spoke about Tomas ever since he died. Angie looked down and sighed putting her book away, "He was my brother." She said simply. Regulus however noticed her slip. He looked at her curiously wondering if he should continue or let her be, "Was?" Angie looked up with tear brimmed eyes and Regulus nearly panicked right then. He could not handle emotions, especially crying girls. Angie took a deep breath.

"He died a year after I ran away. He tried to run away and find me but he got caught. I've wanted my parents dead ever since." She looked away before he could catch the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Class was dismissed and Angie was the first one out of class. She ran down the hall to her charms class with the Ravenclaws.

Regulus found her flaw; pain.

Angie was picking at her food at dinner with a frown. She had told Ginny about her conversation with Regulus so she didn't say anything. Hermione joined them with Sirius sitting next to her. James sat across from Sirius next to Angie and Remus sat on Hermione's other side across from Ginny. She winked at him and he blushed. James grinned at the display and planned to have a little chat with Remus at the common room. Sirius was looking at Hermione. James glanced at Angie, "Hey Ange, what's wrong?"

Angie looked up and again caught Regulus's eye. He was starring at her again. But this time it wasn't a challenge. It wasn't like a predator like before. It wasn't studying or calculating. It was concern. She looked back at James, "Where's Peter?" She dodged his question and put up a mask of confusion of the little rat's absence. Sirius shrugged, "Dunno. He hasn't been around much lately." Angie's brow creased in confusion. It was all a facade. She knew that Peter was beginning to get sucked into the Death Eater ranks.

James looked at her again, "Really, what's wrong?" Angie cursed him inside her head for not letting it go. Remus was brought out of his stupor and seconded James question, "Yeah, what is it? You look depressed." Angie shook her head. "No, I'm just not feeling well. I'm not that hungry. I'm gonna go lie down. I'll see you all later." She answered as she stood and walked out of the Great Hall.

She walked slowly in the empty hall when she heard quick footsteps behind. Someone was following her. She turned around to see her potions partner and stopped walking, "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously as the boy walked up too her sheepishly. Her brow creased when he stopped in front of her.

"You looked upset." He stated simply. He looked at her with a tinge of concern he tried to mask as indifference. But Angie saw it. She just didn't know what to make of it. "Was it our conversation?" Angie just looked away to the floor. Regulus took that as a yes. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk? Tell me what's wrong." It was more of a demand then an offer. Angie was never one to do what she's told when she thinks someone is being condescending but she knew he wasn't. So she let him lead her to an old abandoned classroom. He sat her down on a desk and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Regulus looked at her patiently, "How'd he die?"

Angie looked to the floor again. She took a deep breath, "It's a long, painful story." She looked at him with tears lining her eyes. Regulus knew she just wanted to go and forget this whole thing but he wasn't going to let it go. He wanted to help her for some reason. He didn't know why but she had intrigued him since the day she walked into the Great Hall that first day. "We've got time." He stated simply. He wasn't pushing her. He wasn't pressuring her because he knew this was painful for her. He was just giving her an open door. She knew that she could walk out that door and ignore him and he would let her. But she knew she was here for a reason. Whether this was a mistake or not, she didn't care. She needed to know whatever it was that made Regulus part of this plan.

She took another deep breath, wiping her eyes, "um... well. Tomas was my little brother. Younger by two years. He wanted to be just like me. He always tried to be just like me. He said he wanted to be brave like me. But he was too terrified of my parents to do what I did and go against them. So he did what they said and followed their whims because he was just too scared to get beat like me. He said he didn't want to cry and show weakness.

"After I ran away, I did everything I could to keep an eye on him. To make sure my parents didn't hurt him. I even threatened my parents. Or mostly my father. Almost a year after I ran away he snuck out to see me. He came to me crying.." Angie broke of as a sob broke through her chest. She had tears running down her cheeks. She made a futile attempt to wipe them away with her sleeves. Regulus, as if by instinct, went and took her hand in his. He hoped it was some sort of encouragement. Angie looked up at him with watery eyes and took another breath before continuing at Regulus's nod.

"He said he didn't want to live with them anymore and he wanted to be with me. He said he didn't want to be scared anymore. He said dad was drinking more and more and mom was never around. He didn't understand why our parents weren't loving like others and why the treat me so badly and scare him so much. I told him that I was going to get him out of that house if it was the last thing I did. I told him to go back home and pack only the stuff he needed, not to leave a note or anything. Just get in and get out. And that I would be waiting for him at the end of the street with back up.

"After he left I immediately got Hermione and some others to come with me and wait for him. We waited for two hours before I barged into the house. I saw them in the middle of the dining hall torturing Tomas with the torture curse. Apparently he'd been caught trying to sneak out and they got furious. Tomas must have been in so much pain for so long because I didn't barge in sooner.

"I attacked my father and got Tomas out of there and into the nearest Hospital but it was too late. The worst part was that he begged me to kill him the entire time. He begged me to make it stop. To make it all stop..." She broke off again as another heart wrenching sob broke throughout her body as she impulsively grabbed onto Regulus in an attempt to comfort herself. Regulus stiffened at the foreign embrace but soon wrapped his arms around Angie as she cried. And she cried.

"If I had just gotten there sooner or went with him he would still be alive. I shouldn't have even sent him back there. I should have never let him go back." She sobbed into his chest as his arms tightened around her. He didn't want to listen anymore. He didn't think that her life – or anyone's life – could be this horrible. He didn't think she deserved this.

"Hey, listen. It wasn't your fault. You can always mull over the what if's but it'll never change what happened. You just have to do your best to look to the future." he didn't know where this was coming from. He wasn't one for sentiments. But seeing her crying and hearing what she had been through made him want to do whatever he could to make her pain go away.

Angie pulled away, "Never thought you to be someone to say something like that." She gave a small smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. Regulus allowed it. He reached with his right thumb to wipe the tears from her face. She was startled at the show of affection. He didn't seem like the type. She smiled at him, "Thank you. For listening. I probably look awful right now, I better go to bed." As she said this she started for the door before Regulus grabbed her arm to stop her.

She looked back at him curiously before he said, "I'm always here." It was simple but with many unspoken promises that may lead to something more. She smiled at him and nodded. "Goodnight." With that she walked out the door and snuck back into the common room.

"Goodnight."

Hermione was in the common room waiting for Angie. Ginny said that she wasn't there in their dorm and she hadn't come in since and now Hermione was worried. The rest had head off to bed while she stayed behind. Hermione heard footsteps from the boy's staircase and turned to see Sirius Black emerge in blue plaid pj pants and a navy blue shirt. He looked at her curiously, "Still not back, eh?" Hermione just nodded. She tried not to drool over his muscles showing obviously through his shirt. Sirius sat beside her on the couch, "I wouldn't worry too much. She seems like the type who can handle herself."

"She is. But I always worry. She's like my little sister of sorts. With me being an only child and her family situation, we're both the closest thing to sisters." Hermione smiled softly remembering how close they were. Ever since Angie had come to her doorstep bruised and beaten they had become closer than sisters. Angie even grew closer to Hermione's parents. She even called Elaine, mum. But she never called Richard, dad. She never used the word dad. But she did call him pal and that always brought a smile to his face.

"What family situation would that be?" Sirius inquired curiously. Hermione shook her head, "Her parents are notorious in the Dark Arts and big with the prejudiced pure blooded beliefs. She went against them and befriended a mud blood," She explained gesturing to herself, "When she was fourteen and I was fifteen she was tired of living with them and their abusive ways so she ran away and came to live with me."

"Wow. That's nearly identical to how my life went. Disagreed with my parents and runaway to live with my best friend. But she was braver and didn't wait until sixth year." Sirius chuckled. But Hermione still had a sad look on her face. "Is there more?"

She nodded, "You two are more alike than you think. She also had to leave her little brother behind." Sirius's face darkened at the mention of little brothers. It made him think of his own. "That's different."

"How so?" Hermione always had the thirst for knowledge. But she honestly didn't know how Angie's and Sirius's nearly identical situations were any different when it came to the little brother aspect. "Because my little brother wanted to be left behind."

"How do you know that? Maybe you should ask Angie about Tomas someday. You may see that the two can be completely alike. But not now. I think that's why she's upset. Tomorrow's the anniversary of Tomas's death." Hermione said the last part just above a whisper and Sirius was nearly shocked into silence at the revelation. Hermione stood and bid him goodnight before walking up the girl's staircase.

Sirius stayed down there for a little while longer with a new view of his little brother. Not a mended one but an open one.

The next day Angie was still depressed but felt better after her talk with Regulus. Hermione and Ginny had scolded her for being out after curfew but went easy on her considering the occasion. Angie wasn't herself the entire day. She only ate a little breakfast when James threatened to spoon feed her if she didn't eat something. She was quiet in all her classes. Regulus was concerned when he saw her sitting in their potions class, moving mechanically.

They were both working quietly when Angie's hand started to shake when she was stirring the potion. No one but Regulus noticed and he grabbed her hand, slowing her robotic stirring. He took the stirring rod with his right hand and used his left to hold both of hers. She was touched by the gesture and wrapped his hand with her two hands and squeezed gently to show her appreciation. Regulus's face remained carefully blank but Ginny – in all her observant glory – saw their joined hands when she glanced over to check on Angie. She grinned at them without their notice and went back to her work without her partner's help.

Soon the potion was done and turned in and the two were quiet. Angie sulking in memories of Tomas and Regulus mulling over thoughts of Angie. He didn't know why he was thinking about her. He just was. He had been so obsessed with finding a flaw in her and he thought he had the night before when he saw her pain. But it wasn't a flaw. It made her human which made her all the more perfect. Pain wasn't a flaw when you were fearless in showing it like she was. And that's what she was. Fearless.

The class ended soon and Angie left without Ginny. Ginny didn't mind in the least. This was what Angie does. When she's upset she doesn't like to surround herself but more isolate herself. She just wants to be alone so she doesn't feel pressured to break down. She's done it before and she'll keep doing it until it stops working and it has yet to.

**Sorry if it took too long to update. But the school year is almost over and soon I'll have plenty of time to write. YAY. Please comment and correct me if I made any mistakes. I'll take constructive criticism but NO FLAMES!! thank you. Love ya! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter 3

**Sneak Peak: **_"As long as this box sings... we'll always be together..."_

_She smiled thankfully at him and stood from her bead as James followed her example. She hugged him tightly to her whispering a quiet thank you._

"_Sometimes you just need the moment." He answered pulling away._

Later the day was done as well as the week. Angie had made it to her dorm soundly and was just laying in bed, thinking. She then sat up and quietly got out of her bed to reach under it. She pulled out a small rectangular box and set it on her bed before pulling off the lid. Inside was music box, a dragon scale and unicorn hair wand and a scrap book. She set aside the other two and took out the scrap book.

She opened it to the first page with a little two year old girl with curly brown hair. She looked bored and uninterested in front of a gray backdrop. She was holding a bubbly baby boy in front of her. The little girl was her with her little brother.

She flipped to the next page. Their parents didn't take many 'happy' family photos so she only had the one of her and Tomas when they were little. But she took the opportunity to take as much pictures as she could when they were together at school. The next page had a picture of her and Tomas flying around on their broomsticks getting some practice in. The next showed Angie with her hair being done by Ginny the night of the Yule Ball and her brother in the corner grimacing at them being all girly. She laughed at the memory.

The next picture was by far the best in her opinion. It was two months before Tomas had died. It was her and Tomas by the lake before the end of the year. She was laughing holding his hand splashing water at each other by the shore. Tomas had rolled up his pants to his knees and they both had taken off their shoes and socks.

Angie smiled at all the memories flooding back to the front of her mind after she's spent years pushing them back. She let the tears slowly fall down her cheeks at some of the more painful memories. Her mind went whizzing through the thoughts of what she could've done to save him or how different things could have been. She knew it wasn't good for her to dwell on what ifs and what could've been better but that's the kind of person she was. She always looked back on an event – successful or not – and thought over what could have been done differently to get better results. Ginny tried to cheer her up after a more failed event and Hermione mothered her through the entire thing but it was all for naught. She still wanted her brother back. She would do anything to have him back.

She closed the book after she was done looking through it and put it back into the box. She then picked up the wand and twirled it between her fingers as she had seen Tomas do with it many times. He loved his wand. He loved magic. It was such a shame when he was sorted into Slytherin out of fear of her parents. He saw what came of Angie getting into Gryffindor. He saw how their father beat her for going against the family and he was so terrified that he begged the sorting hat to place him into Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw like it originally preferred.

But his fear didn't stop him from being with Angie when he could and visa versa. He never spoke down to muggleborns or halfbloods or anyone outside Slytherin. And he would get beat up sometimes by the other Slytherins for it. But whenever she got a hold of them she made sure to 'persuade' them to stop and it always worked.

She set the wand down into its place in the box and picked up the music box. It was a gift from Tomas for her 15th birthday. He had spent a year saving up for it and risked his life to go out, buy it, and then hide it from their parents just to show how much he loved her. She smiled when she remembered what he said when he gave it to her at the beginning of the school year.

"_Angie!" The black haired boy called out running after Angie and Harry. The two had a potions project to work on together and were headed down to the library when they heard him. Angie turned around quickly in excitement and crushed her little brother in a huge hug. She hadn't seen him all summer – which is the longest she had gone without seeing him – and she missed him immensely. _

"_Hey Tommy! Merlin its been ages, you've grown so much!" Tomas chuckled at her antics. She always did over exagerate things. But he hugged her back none the less. He missed her too. When they pulled back he pulled out a rectangular box wrapped in shiny blue paper and a lavender bow on top, "Happy Birthday Lucy."_

_Lucretia Angie Morris was Angie full name but she hated her first name so she went by Angie. But Tommy called her Lucy on more special moments because he was the only one allowed. Because if anyone else called her that she would hex them, but not her brother. Angie smiled at him taking the box, "you shouldn't have..." She tore the paper to reveal a glazed pale blue rectangular box. The sun shone off of it. _

_Angie looked at the top of the lid to see a moving picture of herself and Tomas hugging each others side at last years Gryffindor Goodbye party that she had snuck Tom into. Angie looked beautiful in her form fitting v-cut deep red dress. The bodice hung tightly to her torso and flowed out after her hips like Marilyn Monroe's white dress. It held her shoulder in two inch straps that kept falling down. Tomas looked quite dashing in his black slacks and untucked dark green button up shirt. He had his right arm around her waist and she had her left one around his as they smiled into the camera before laughing as he kissed her cheek and hugged her before the picture started over._

_Angie smiled at him with tears in her eyes about to express her thanks before Tomas interrupted her, "Open it." he coaxed her. She lifted the lid and it started playing a beautiful melody that brought more tears to her eyes. It was the lullaby she'd sing to Tomas when he was little. She was more of a mother to him then their real mother could ever be considered to be. She looked up at him with one tear rolling down her cheek, "It's our song." Tomas smiled back at her and nodded. She gazed at the open box singing her melody and noticed that on the inside of the lid was an empty slot. _

_Noticing her discovery Tomas explained, "For any other picture you see fit to put close to your heart. Maybe for a future love..." He trailed off suggestively and Angie smirked at him and softly laughed. He then took her hands and the box into his and looked into his eyes. "As long as this box sings... we'll always been together." they hugged tightly before the bell rang then went their separate ways never knowing that this year would be their last year together._

"_As long as this box sings... we'll always be together..."_

His words echoed in her ears and in her mind like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode inside her head and destroy her. They weren't together now as she stared at the picture and the top of the box. Yet when she opened the box slowly as if it really were a bomb ready to explode as she did, it still sang. It sang that soft lullaby that Angie herself would sing to Tomas since he was born. She would sing it to him when he was crying, sleepy, giggling, upset, scared, anything. He had even sung it to her, albeit off key, sometimes.

He first sang it to her after a particularly bad beating in her third year. She was crying in her room when little Tomas walked in and asked her what was wrong which only made her cry harder. Feeling helpless Tomas had held her and began singing her lullaby that she had sung for him. Since then whenever she would feel particularly upset he would come and sing it to her. Now when the bad times really hit her she would curl up and cry but she would imagine Tomas singing to her and she wold calm down until she realized that he wold never sing to her again.

Today she sobbed but even as she imagined her little brother holding her, singing his poor heart out even if he didn't sound any good, she didn't calm down like she usually would. She skipped that part and went right to realizing now more than ever that he wasn't here to sing to her himself and he never would be again and she sobbed harder.

Ginny was taking a walk through the halls reminiscing of all the times she had spent walking in her own time. She smiled thinking of all the adventures she and Angie made and the real ones they struggled but survived through. She turned the upcoming corner and bumped into a very toned chest.

She looked up about to apologize but the words got caught in her throat when she saw Remus's face looking down at her with an amused smile. She blushed the color of her hair and averted her eyes. "Oh! S-sorry R-Remus! Didn't see you there." She looked back up at him to see him still smiling politely.

"It's quite alright Ginny." He then noticed how close they still were and blushed horribly. He was never as smooth and Sirius or James with girls. And he wanted so much to impress her when she left him speechless half the time. She smiled at him taking a step back, "What brings you out here all alone?"

Ginny smiled cheekily, "I could ask you the same Mr. Lupin." She had almost called him Professor Lupin but caught herself just in time. Remus was at a loss for words. He was about to stutter some poor sentence out when she continued, "No, I was just taking a walk. Relaxing. Angie's in our room and Hermione's studying so I thought I'd just take a nice stroll. And you?"

"I was heading back to the common room from the library." She smiled warmly at him, "Want company?"

With a sudden confidence boost – he had no idea where it came from – he grinned a put his arm out to her, "It would be my pleasure." She smiled at him perplexed by his actions but took his arm anyway and they began to make their way back to the common room arm in arm.

Hermione was in the common room studying, trying to give Angie her space. She had a lot to deal with and today was one of the worst days of the year for her. She couldn't imagine losing Angie, she was like a sister. Which made it harder to imagine what she must be going through losing an actual sibling. As close as the two girls had grown it was nothing compared to the tight nit bond Angie and Tomas had. They loved each other so so much and would die for each other. And Tomas did just that. He died for her. He risked his life to be with her fully and she risked her life to save him for years.

Angie was dead inside out when Tomas had died. She was just a shell of herself throughout the rest of the summer and many months into the school year. No one questioned her. No one criticized her. They did try to cheer her up and get her to move on, all except Harry. He let her be, knowing how she felt. Knowing what it was like to lose someone close to you all too well. He would get her to talk to him about it, open up to him like he wish he had done. Harry and Angie were always close after that. They shared some secret bond over their losses.

Hermione heard footsteps and looked up to see Sirius and James descending the staircase. James waved to her and Sirius grinned. Hermione smiled and went back to studying as she felt the couch beside her sink. She looked to see Sirius sitting next to her. James had taken a seat in an armchair. "Um... Hi." She said uncomfortably making both James and Sirius laugh.

She had never hung out with them outside of class without Ginny or Angie. Not really anyway. So she was uncomfortable. This was Harry's father and godfather sitting with her in the Gryffindor common room in the 70's. They smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" James inquired.

"Charms homework." Hermione replied shortly through her studious stupor. She went back to work fully aware of Sirius's bark like laugh next to her. "This stuff isn't due for ages! C'mon why don't you take a break..." He paused taking her parchment and quill from her and closing her charms book, "And just relax. Its a Hogsmede weekend, why don't you come with us? Prongs here is still trying to get Evans to go with him. And we know Mooney wants Pepper there." Sirius had taken to giving the three nicknames. He called Ginny Pepper because of her hair. He called Angie Rebel. And he called Hermione...well he called her all sorts of things. Nothing bad! He called her sweetie, honey, Granger, Mione, beautiful. And she found herself blushing at it everytime he called her something endearing but thought nothing of it. He would never be interested in her.

Hermione grinned at the obvious attraction between Remus and Ginny. She hoped they had a chance to see where it goes. She didn't want heartbreak for her best friend. The same would go for Angie and Regulus. She didn't want heartbreak for her surrogate sister. And it was only painfully obvious that they had something going on. Just the way they looked at each other said it all.

Hermione smiled at Sirius briefly thinking of her own budding crush. _Dangerous_ she told herself. _Not worth it_ she thought. But it could be and she intended to see it through. "I don't know... I have a lot of work. Besides I don't think Angie would be up for it and I don't want to leave her alone. But I'm sure Ginny would go."

"I'm sure she would too. Which is why we here trying to convince you." James grinned, "I'm sure Angie could use some cheering up too. She's been really down lately." he commented. James felt close to Angie. He felt like he had to protect her like he would a little sister. So naturally he was concerned about her.

"Well considering what today is I'm not so surprised." Sirius remarked. Hermione shot him a glance before looking at James for his reaction. He just looked confused, "What's so special about today?"

Hermione sighed, "Today is the anniversary of Tomas's death, Angie's little brother. They were really close. You can't imagine how close they were. And she was devastated when he was killed. We thought she would never recover. It took months to get to where she is now. Not really her old self but close. It just really hits her hard today. And I don't want too push her." James was startled by Hermione's revelation. He had no idea what Angie was going through.

"Oh Merlin. That must be awful..." He trailed off running a hand through his hair. Then he got a determined look on his face and stood.

"Where are you going, mate?" Sirius asked him as he and Hermione watched James sprint up the girls staircase. He barely made it to the top before it turned into a slide and he jumped into the hall going into Angie, Ginny and Hermione's room. He opened the door to see Angie sitting on her bed crying while holding some music box.

Angie was just about to close the music box when she heard the door open. She was still sobbing so she closed the curtains around her bed and buried her head into her pillow, sniffling. She heard someone open the curtains but didn't bother turning to see who it was. She didn't have the energy to tell them to go away. They would leave eventually. But she was wrong.

James climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso. He kissed the top of her head in a brotherly fashion and began stroking her hair as a father would his devastated teen girl. She started to cry harder with his silent coaxing and he just held her, stroking her hair and sometimes kissing her head like the brother he felt like. She felt safe, and warm in his arms. She felt like she wasn't being judged, only consoled.

Hermione – with much difficulty – had managed to get Sirius up the stairs and they now stood in the door watching James hold Angie as she cried for the loss of her little brother. Hermione had tears in her eyes and Sirius looked uncomfortable. This was a beautiful scene. James really had a way about him when it came to taking care of Angie. He had been so great to her.

Angie had soon stopped sobbing uncontrollably and was now sniffling. James's arms had tightened around her considerably and he felt he didn't need to kiss her head or stoke her hair anymore. He merely held her as she calmed down. When Angie was done James let go of her and cleaned her face with his wand. Her face was now dry with no residue of tears tracking down her cheeks.

She smiled thankfully at him and stood from her bead as James followed her example. She hugged him tightly to her whispering a quiet thank you.

"Sometimes you just need the moment." He answered pulling away. They suddenly noticed their makeshift audience in the doorway and Angie looked embarrassed. James gave them a surprised half-smile, "Hey guys. So are we going to Hogsmede this weekend?"

Hermione looked at Angie with an expression that clearly said she could say no if she wanted but Angie wouldn't. She wasn't one to run and hide away from life when things got bad. It had been some time since Tomas's death and he wouldn't want her to stop living because of him. He would feel guilty and that's the last thing she'd want to cause. She had to be brave, strong, and live like he would want her to. Sometimes she thought he should have been the older sibling, he was wise like one. She nodded, only a little hesitant, and saw James smile as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

When the time came both Hermione and Ginny helped Angie get ready. The three girls met the three boys in the common room. Peter didn't have a date so he decided to sleep in. but Angie knew he was going to a meeting. She would have to talk to him some time. Ginny grinned at Remus making him blush. Sirius smirked flirtatiously at Hermione, a fact she seemed ignorant of. Angie felt sorry for Sirius because Hermione was just so oblivious to his feelings. James smiled warmly at Angie and slung his arm around her shoulders once more. Angie smiled thankfully at him as they all headed out to the carriages.

Angie looked around seeing Ginny flirting immensely with Remus. That bloke needed to grow a pair and ask her out already. Angie snickered at herself. Sirius was desperately trying to get Hermione's undivided attention but she was too busy glancing at Angie every five seconds to see how she was doing. _Well we'll have to do something about that, won't we?_

Angie leaned over to James to whisper, "Hey, do you mind taking time off of your Lily stalking agenda to watch me so Hermione doesn't have to? That way maybe she'll get a clue in on Sirius obviously fancying her." James blushed at the comment about Lily stalking but nodded with a sly smile at her plan. When the carriages pulled in they all exited and made a bee line for Honeydukes to get some sweets. James' arm was always around Angie, with him periodically kissing her hair or forehead like a loving older brother.

They got some weird looks and Angie knew some people were getting the wrong impression about them but she didn't care. She lost one bother before and she needed James' comfort in his brotherly gestures. It reminded her of how close her and Harry were. After they had bonded over their losses Harry and her were inseparable. He was always at her sided in their group of friends and they adopted each other as surrogate family. It was weird how James was basically doing the same thing now. Its strange how alike father and son can be, especially when they've never even met. After getting an assortment of sweets and bluntly telling Hermione that she could enjoy herself and that Angie was taken care of. The group seemed to split into couples. Ginny dragged Remus to Zonkos – something the Prefect highly disapproved of – and Sirius took Hermione to the book shop saying that she better come with him to the Quiditge shop later. And James headed to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Angie started letting her thoughts get to her as she roamed away from James to browse. He was talking to the owner who seemed to be a friend of his.

She turned down another isle and saw the unmistakeable red head of hair. Lily Evens. _Harry's mum. _Angie bounded over to her, "Hello, you must be Lily. I'm Angie Moore." She stuck her hand out to the Head Girl who seemed jolted out of some deep thoughts by her interruption. She tentatively shook her hand. "I've heard James talk non-stop about you. Head Girl, bright, beautiful, the works..."

"I would've thought he'd stop talking about me after you two began dating..." Lily couldn't help the jealousy that leaked into her voice and Angie couldn't help but detect it. Even if the notion made Angie cough surprisingly on air before laughing at the insane idea, "Is _that_ what you thought?" The older girl merely nodded as if it were obvious.

"Oh no! James and I aren't dating at all. That's like dating my brother. ew." Angie shivered. Lily didn't seemed convinced, "Well you two looked rather cozy, with his arm all over you all day." Angie laughed good-heartedly at Lily's scorn. She decided to burst this girls bubble.

"He's been comforting me. The other day was the anniversary of my little brother's death..." That got Lily's full attention. "Oh My Gosh.. I'm _so_ so _sorry_ I had _no_ idea. I thought.... Well I just couldn't help but be..."

"Jealous? It's alright. Anyway," Lily blushed at realizing that she had interrupted her but let her continue, "James just let me cry it out and stayed by my side all day. Well except for now because I snuck away," They both laugh lightly at that, "And we both wanted to leave the others alone. Remus has to ask Ginny out and Hermione needs to realize Sirius fancies her." She smiled at the thought of her friends.

"Well that's incredibly... _sweet_. Especially for James." Lily commented wistfully. She let her eyes wonder until they fell on said boy. He was laughing with the owner still. Angie smiled at the loving look in the girl's eyes. "Well James is an incredibly sweet person. He's helped me so much and asked for nothing in return. He's like an older brother to me which is something I desperately need right now. And he really likes you. He's really grown up this year and he's one of the best blokes any girl could ask for. You should give him a chance."

Lily look apprehensive before saying, "Are you sure you don't... have any...feelings...for him?" Angie laughed again, "Completely sure. Again, he's like my brother and I've....err...already got my eye on something else." She mutter before she could stop herself. She didn't even understand the foreign words she had spoken. But she couldn't help but think of _who_ she must be speaking of. Lily smiled at the contemplative look on Angie's face before she heard, "Angie, there you are! I was beginning to think you'd left..." He trailed off when seeing who Angie was talking to.

Angie smiled, "No I was just browsing when I ran into Lily here. We were just chatting." Lily blushed as James blushed and smiled at her, "Well thank you for keeping her company." James grinned. Lily nodded, "Of course."

Angie smiled mischievously, "Well I'm getting a bit hot in here. I think I'm just going to take a walk. Can I meet you and the others at the Three Broomsticks later." James nodded and smiled, "Why don't you join us there Lily? I'm sure you'll be completely famished by then anyway." At Lily's shy nod and James' suspicious narrowed eyes that only said I-know-what-you're-up-too, Angie left with a skip in her step. She smiled to herself before taking the route straight for the Shrieking Shack.

**Hope you love it! Sorry there was no Regulus in this chappy. I wanted to develop Angie's character and her relationship with James. But there'll be plenty romance in the next chappy. Please review I need the support! Please! Anyway summer's almost here so I'll have a lot of time to update so if you review... And tell you're friends too! Please!**

**Love you all my faithful readers! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Hogsmede

Chapter 4: Hogsmede

**Sneak Peek: **_Then they stopped and she knew the person was right behind her. "Listen, whoever you are, can't you just leave me alone? If you haven't quite noticed, I want to be alone."_

_She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to see..._

After Hermione had spent nearly an hour looking at all the books, Sirius was frustrated. But she had just finished and was now in line to buy her purchases. Seeing the opportunity to make himself look good, Sirius payed for all her books when they got to the counter.

"Sirius! No, I couldn't possibly let you pay for all of this! Its too much!" Hermione spluttered with a slight red tinge in her cheeks. It wasn't everyday that an incredibly gorgeous and sought after bachelor of Hogwarts bought her five books. Sirius just chuckled in good humor taking her arm and pulling her out of the shop and into the sidewalk.

"Nonsense, its nothing." Then he looked to her with a mischievous smile, "But... if you feel so strongly about it, you could always repay me." He smiled at her shocked expression.

Hermione just couldn't believe what she thought Sirius was insinuating. She definitely wouldn't to _that_ if her life depended on it. "What exactly did you have in mind Mr. Black?" She ventured anyway. Eager to be wrong for the first time in her life. Because as much as she'd like to deny it, she harbored a slight fondness of one Sirius Black and didn't want to have any bad experiences with him. But she could swear her heart stopped at his next tongue's utterance was.

Sirius could feel his heart beating like a hammer on a drum against his ribcage. He would've sworn everyone could hear it as it was pounding in his ears. _This is it. The moment of truth. _He took one breath and put on a 'confident' smile, "Go out with me tonight? An evening alone, just the two of us. No studies, no homework, no marauders. Just you, me and whatever I plan. What do you say?" He tried to calm his nerves and twitchy hands by stuffing them in his robe pockets but he just knew he probably looked like a quivering mess.

Hermione's jaw fell slack in shock that _Sirius_ sodding _Black_ just asked _her_ out! She could feel her heart rate speed up as heat rushed up to her cheeks. Was this real? She could never even imagine that Sirius would feel anything for her. Wait, how long had she been thinking? Oh no, Sirius looked so nervous, he looked ready to back out. Wait! "Yes!" Hermione blurted without thinking. She'd hoped to look appealing and sly and say something witty like a reluctant 'fine' or something but she just had to stutter like a starry eyed school girl.

Sirius just smiled,knowing this was a sign of her reciprocating his feelings, and held out his arm for her. She shyly smiled back and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. He then led her to the Quidige shop. She was in a daze the whole time Sirius dragged her through the shop looking a broomsticks and gloves among other necessities. Soon they left to head over to the Three Broomsticks to meet the others.

"Ginny, you can't use this stuff at Hogwarts. Its against the rules!" Remus scolded for the billionth time. Ginny had gone into a frenzy, buying many practical pranking materials as she thought of her jokster brothers Fred and George. The light haired Prefect had tried and failed to talk her out of every one of them.

"Excuse me, but are you or are you not a Marauder? Hmmm? Live a little, Remus. Cross over to the wild side every once in a while." The second Ginny uttered that last bit she regretted it, but covered it up well with a mischievous smile. Remus could not help but let his werewolf problem enter his mind when she said the word 'wild'. That was also one of the reasons he didn't let himself get to close to Ginny. He hopelessly fancied her but could not let himself risk her safety.

He loved her brilliant red hair that matched her fiery personality along with her vicarious and flirtatious attitude and eagerness to live life as if she was a second away from dying. She always got him all flustered and shy around her and all he wanted to do was be with her. But he knew he could never be with her as well as anyone else because of his 'furry little problem'. He had to keep his distance to keep her from getting hurt. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he – intentionally or not – hurt her in any way.

Ginny knew where his mind was as they waited in line to buy her purchases. She wished she could get him to open up to her and tell her what she already knew but they did not know each other that long so she could understand him not completely trusting her with a secret like that. She smiled at him and he smiled weakly back before purchasing their – or rather Ginny's – merchandise and exiting the store to take a walk before they had to meet the others.

Angie stood, in the cold air, staring at the Shrieking Shack. Everyone else thought it was just a haunted old house, but she knew its real purpose. The Marauders used it every month for Remus' benefit. She sighed as thoughts of her mission came back to the forefront of her mind. What exactly were they supposed to do? They had gotten into the inner circle of the infamous Marauders and she had befriended Regulus Black. But was that enough. She knew she made it sound like they were sneaky little spies when they were genuine. They didn't even know if befriending these people was what they had to do. Dumbledore only told them to go back to this _time_, not these people. But still... what was so special about them that they were needed here for them to be able to win the war there.

Thinking just the word war brought memories and experiences to the forefront of her mind that she'd rather just forget altogether. But of course she didn't deserve to forget. She had to be cursed with memories of pain, death, depression, and world wide devastation that she had to live through.

Two quiet tears fell from her eyes as she remembered. Finding herself weak she stepped forward and gripped the gate before she collapsed. She leaned heavily on the wire and took a shuddering breath before closing her eyes letting two more silent tears squeeze out of her eyes.

Then her thoughts drifted to a certain Slytherin. No one was more surprised then herself when they had become friends. She just connected with him after she had started letting him in on her past. And then when she had broken down in front of him she could feel her last wall break down and crumble letting him charge in and seize her heart. Yes, it was true. Angie 'Moore' fancied Regulus Black. She didn't know how it happened nor did she want it to; but it did and she can't take it back. And she didn't want to take it back. She loved how he made her feel even if she didn't want to feel that way.

Suddenly she heard the crunch of a twig behind her and knew she wasn't alone any longer. She held her breath as she wiped her eyes, trying and failing to hide any signs that she was crying. She just kept still hoping whoever it was would just leave her in peace. But that hope was short lived when she heard the person's steps get louder – meaning the person was approaching her. Then they stopped and she knew the person was right behind her. "Listen, whoever you are, can't you just leave me alone? If you haven't quite noticed, I want to be alone."

She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to see a boy around her age with black hair. He looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She squinted at him in confusion, "Do I know you?" She asked tentatively.

The boy smiled, "I'm in Gryffindor as well. I'm Frank Longbottom." extended his hand to her and she took it gingerly while internally screaming, _'so that's why I recognized him! He's Neville's father! They nearly look identical.' _

"I'm Angie Moore. Its nice to meet you, Frank." She smiled at him as she shook his hand. He smiled back, "Likewise, Angie. I'm sorry if I intruded on your privacy but I saw you and thought you'd need company."

She smiled at his good intentions, "Thanks for the thought but I was only taking a moment for myself. Besides its time for me to meet my friends at the Three Broomsticks right about now. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you around school soon. If you'll excuse me I'll be off now, goodbye Frank."

"I apologize. I'll walk to there. I'm meeting my Alice there anyway and being early never hurts a boyfriends chances now does it?" Frank chuckled in good humor and Angie smiled, agreeing with his logic as the set off on the trial.

Once they had walked into the pub Frank spotted Alice and left Angie's side. Angie smiled as she watched him greet his long-term girlfriend with a peck on the cheek. Then she spotted Sirius and Hermione sitting in a booth. She saw Remus and Ginny join them so she headed over. "Hey guys." The group collectively said hello and Sirius ordered a round of butterbeers. Sirius sat between Angie and Hermione across from Remus and Ginny. Angie sat on the edge of her seat and looked towards the door when she saw it thrust open. She saw none other than Regulus Black walked through with Snape and two other boys.

Their eyes met to the ignorance of their friends as he walked in the pub towards a booth by the door – in direct line of vision for Angie – and sat at the edge so he to would have a good view of her. Then James walked in with Lily on his arm. He had a bright smile on his face that could outshine the sun and light up the dark pub. He walked over to the group and they all greeted Lily before she was tugged away by Alice. James smile diminished before he saw Lily give him a fleeting glance riddle with apology and he felt better. He scooted in between Sirius and Angie causing Hermione to scoot over to the other side of the booth across from Sirius. Angie saw the disappointment on Sirius' face until he suddenly perked up and looked at Hermione with a – hem hem – hot and bothered look. Angie suspected there was a little game of footsie going on.

"Hey Angely! How are you?" James slung his arm across her shoulders and kissed her forehead before taking a sip of her drink. Angie smiled at James, "I'm fine Jimmy. How was your 'talk' with one Miss Evans. Finally get her to go out with you?" James laughed and shook his head, "Unfortunately no, but she did ask a lot about you. You were actually the main topic."

Angie rolled her eyes, "I stealthily leave you two alone and you spend your time talking about me. Unbelievable." Everyone laughed at her comment and James rushed to defend himself, "She brought it up so..." But the rest of his words were lost on her ears as she looked back to the group of four Slytherin boys and her eyes met those striking gray ones again. But this time they didn't match the indifferent expression his face sported. They raged with some emotion that seemed to be anger but not quite. Then Angie noticed that Regulus had a slight glare in his expression as if he were enraged. And then she noticed that he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at James' arm around her as if he were jealous. Angie got his attention by waving her arm – which went unnoticed by her company – and sent him a confused look. He shook his head and turned away quickly. Angie tried not to let the action hurt her but couldn't help the pang in her chest.

Angie turned her head to the conversation her friends were having and tried to act enthusiastic but anyone could tell by her expression that she was upset. James – sensing this – pulled her to him tighter and kissed the top of her head. Angie smiled feebly at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

When Angie had turned away, Regulus looked back at her. He glared at Potters' arm some more. How dare he put his arm around her? _You just wish that were your arm around her._ Regulus internally glared at his thoughts. He couldn't help the rage building up in his chest at the sight of another man so close to her. He would just imagine that other man being him and then realize that it wasn't. He could only describe this feeling as jealousy.

Angie looked towards him again and he quickly looked away. He couldn't be caught out by the very girl causing this jealousy. The second she looked away, he looked back. The cycle continued until Angie's group decided to head back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5: Partner

**Okay, first off I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated. There was a problem with my computer than I have summer work and I just got so busy. Second, I hope you guys like this little chapter and let me know what you think. I haven't gotten many reviews and that makes me sad.**

**:(**

**So please please review and spread the word. Thank you! So here's chapter five.**

Chapter 5: Missing Potions Partner

The weekend came to an end and soon the students had to go back to class. Angie felt better now that the anniversary of Tomas' death had passed and all her friends surrounded her with love. Now she kept the music box by her bed and opened it every night to hear its beautiful melody, that stood for her love for her brother, before she went to bed. And just hearing that melody would bring Tomas' smiling face to the forefront of her mind and she'd fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Sirius had ended up taking Hermione up on the roof of the Astronomy Tower for their 'date' where he had prepared a small pick nick with the help of the elves in the kitchens. They had a nice time just talking, enjoying the night sky and delicious food. But, to the confusion of everyone else in the group, the couple didn't seem any different the day after. As if they had just went back to being friends. Angie was determined to find out what made Hermione chicken out, because this certainly wasn't Sirius' doing. But that would have to wait, for classes begun.

Lily and James had also been acting strange, but in a good way. Lily had smiled at James – not glared – and they had begun speaking without ended up in a big fight. Remus had still made no move to ask Ginny out even though it was only painfully obvious that he fancied her. Angie was very frustrated with her friends' reluctance to take that one risk and be with the one they want. Hermione chickens out on taking things further with Sirius. Then Lily and James only just begin a slow steady friendship. Then Remus is too shy to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend even though she's tried to hint that she wanted him to. Angie would further be disappointed if it were not for the hypocrisy of it all. For she too was too reluctant to take any sort of step to be in any sort of relationship with a certain gray-eyed Slytherin.

Angie coasted through the day until she finally got to her second favorite class. But she noticed that her potions partner was absent. She didn't want to notice it. She wanted to be blissfully unaware that she hadn't seen or heard from him since that day at Hogsmede. She didn't want to feel uncomfortable and empty in the class without him there. She knew all this showed on her face if the fact that Ginny kept glancing at her worriedly was anything to go by. But soon Ginny would start bickering with her partner. _At least she had a partner_, Angie sighed. She didn't want to miss Regulus Black.

The day came to an end as Angie sat at dinner. Ginny flirted with Remus as usual and Sirius glanced fleetingly at Hermione. And Peter was absent. When Anige asked, James said that he said he had too much homework. But Anige noticed that Regulus and Severus were absent from their table, along with other Slytherins. She knew where he was. Which meant that she had to work harder if she wanted to make a difference.

James was glancing down the table to Lily every now and then before he would turn back to Angie and actually contribute to the conversation they were having. Angie took this opportunity to take a step to change. "James, aren't you the least bit worried about Peter's weird behavior?"

James looked flabbergasted, "No, its Peter. He's always been this way. Why?" Angie shook her head with a small smile, "It's nothing, it's just that... he seems to just disappear with meager excuses like homework when he can't have much more homework than we do. And he's always quiet."

"Well he's shy, so he doesn't say much. And Peter has a habit of putting work off until it piles up and he has to do it last minute. Are you really worried about him?" Angie sighed, "Yes, I mean I know it's not really my business but I can't help it. When you grow up the way I had to, you kind of look for something to be wrong, and you're naturally suspicious. I'm working on it, I swear, but it's kind of a good thing to be suspicious. That way you're safer." James nodded silently putting his arm around her shoulders. Angie leaned her head on his shoulder before her attention was driven to the doors of the Great Hall. In the doorway stood none other than Regulus Black and two other Slytherin boys. Angie's breath caught in her throat when his beautiful gray eyes caught her brown ones. His eyes never left hers as he and his friend's walked to their house table. He took a seat nearly in front of her line of vision and kept his watchful stare on her.

James followed her eyes and say the object of her fascination and worry gripped him. Why was she staring at Sirius' little brother? He knew they were partners but he didn't think they were friends. He noticed that Hermione and Remus were starting to notice Angie's lack of participation in the group and was quick to divert their confusion before Sirius or anybody else noticed who she was staring at. He's ask about it later so as to avoid embarrassing her.

Angie, however, noticed James' side glances and knew she'd been caught starring at Regulus Black. She averted her eyes to her food but still felt his eyes burning a whole in her face. She didn't knew what he was looking for or if he was just content looking at her. And she couldn't shake the curiosity as to why he was absent in class when he seems perfectly fine. She had a theory, though.

And if her theory was correct, the three time travelers had do whatever they were supposed to do fast. She didn't know how much time they had here and didn't know what exact part they played in history because the wise Dumbledore didn't want to share. But she had to jump the shark and take some action quick, even if she didn't like going into this mission blind. Students started to file out as dinner came to an end. As the group began to get up, Angie told them that she wanted to take a walk. They said their goodbyes without any suspicions except for James. He knew she was up to something more than a walk.

Angie spotted Regulus walking alone down an empty corridor. In the opposite direction of the Slytherin common room, she noticed. So, whether she lived through it or not, she did the one things that always got her into trouble. She followed him.

She didn't know what she was thinking or if she was totally insane, but she had to do something. Regulus turned a corner as she stopped at the corner to watch him. She stayed hidden until he was good distance away before she emerged and bustled after him. She took this time to cast a cloaking spell on herself. He couldn't see for the time being but she still had to be sure to be quiet in case he heard her. She tip toed after him in his billowing robes that reminded her of Professor Snape. Maybe that's where he got it.

She couldn't help but watch him as she followed. She observed him from afar before but now she may get a look into how deep in Dark Arts he really is. This idea of her potions partner vastly contrasted to the Slytherin boy she had begun to develop more-than-friendly feelings for. He looked dark, menacing and cold instead of the understanding, comforting, quiet Regulus she had spent her potions class with. She had opened up to him about her brother and she only now wondered if that was a mistake all along. Would he use it against her? Would he try to recruit her because of her parents? Would she even have to face her parents? Would she ever hear from him again? She didn't know the answers to any of the questions that had been plaguing her mind since she reminded herself that Regulus was a supporter of Voldemort.

Regulus came up to a portrait of a menacing looking old man who sat of a comfortable looking chair with a scowl permanently on his face. His scowl deepened when he saw Regulus approaching. Regulus paused and cast a glance to each direction, looking for followers like her. She held her breath and she stopped behind him and he muttered, "Heir of Slytherin." Angie couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as the painting open inside the room and Regulus stepped in. She shuffled quietly after him, trying to make it in before the door closed. She didn't. She had one foot in and almost made it when the door slammed into her, halting.

She gasped but it went unheard as a voice said, "What's wrong with the door?" She opened her eyes to see the identical cold ones of her young father. Regulus turned to see the open door slowly swing backwards from the impact it made on her but didn't see her. "I dunno." He walked over to the door. He was but a hair away from her and she held in her breath and stood very still, having taken one more step inside away from the door. Regulus paused at the door, with a hand on the frame before closing it keeping his hand where it is. He looked down as if thinking deeply. His cold gray eyes flickered to her face and it seemed as though he was staring straight into her eyes. He just stood there, staring at what should be a wall to him. But Anige felt that cold feeling of fear grip her at the idea that she may have been found out.

He held her gaze for a moment more as she would have sworn she heard him mutter, "Dont. Move." But his mouth didn't budge along with the rest of his body before he turned away and walked back to where he was, talking to her father. Timothy Morris sneered before speaking, "What too you so long? Shagging your little girlfriend?" Angie's mouth fell open as Regulus glared.

"Do not talk about her like she's a common prostitute. And no I wasn't with her and she isn't my girlfriend. Some of us have to eat." Angie smiled when he defended her and only then did she notice that there were two others in the room. She recognized one as Nott but not the other. The unknown snake spoke up, "Really, by the way you look at her I'd say you two have heated meetings behind closed doors." He slandered making Angie glare at him and Regulus' glare deepen.

"Sod off, Rosier. There is nothing going on between me and Angie." Regulus continued to deny but his denials were getting weaker and he noticed that it wasn't the truth. There was something between them. For him, anyway. And he didn't know if it was good or bad. Nott sneered, "So its Angie now, is it? The other day it was 'that annoying Gryffindork'." He laughed, making Morris and Rosier chuckle with him. Angie could not believe what she was hearing. Had Regulus actually said that about her? Did he really think so little of her? She felt a pang in her chest and held it silently. She didn't understand what she was feeling, but she didn't like it.

Regulus continued to glare at his acquaintances, "Let's get a move on. Some of us have places to be so let's just get this over with." Morris nodded. And Nott took the lead, "Halloween is coming soon. We'll have to be ready at least two weeks before then. But we have to make our meetings scarce. If we keep skipping classes and disappearing from meals, someone is bound to notice and become annoyingly suspicious. And we can't have that, can we?" His question left no room for answers as he continued, "Severus already has his post and will keep the Marauders occupied. So they can't notice anything. The rest of us must simply prepare until the attack and stay underground. Speak of this to no one or suffer the consequences. That is all." He concluded. Regulus was the first one out of the room followed closely by Nott, Morris and Rosier. Angie stalked out behind Rosier and hurried into a secret alcove before the cloaking charm stopped working.

She sat there gasping for breath as though she ran a marathon and clutching her heart as if it would beat out of her chest any second. The deathly silence was interrupted when she heard footsteps, heading her direction. She held her breath once again and sat still, waiting for whoever it was to pass by. The footsteps echoed off the castle walls before they got louder and louder and closer and closer. Angie could feel her heart frantically beating against her ribcage as she trained her wide eyes on the small opening to the alcove. She took a silent breath before her face turned purple and the footsteps suddenly stopped. She could swear she heard a boy's breathing not a foot from where she was sitting, huddled in fear. She never should have followed Regulus. She should have just went back to the common room and talk to James like they always did before they went to bed. James called it interesting conversation with an interesting person.

The person took two steps to the alcove and Angie could see a flash of his black robes in the crack of the wall. Her face twisted in fear and she fought the urge to whimper. She wouldn't show weakness. She then thought, the hell with it, I'm going down fighting. And she stood with her wand poised and ready just as the person joined her in the alcove. She felt her eyes widen and breath pick up when she saw who it was. She was supposed to feel safe now, but she didn't think she'd ever feel safe with him again.

**SOOOOOO did you like it? I had to give Angie a bit of a reckless decision and bring Regulus back into the story as a main character. And uh oh, James is suspicious of Angie and Regulus. How is he going to react? Is he going to tell the others? Who else knows? Does Regulus reciprocated Angie's feelings? Keep reading and find out! And review review review or I may not find the inspiration to keep writing faster. Dun dun dun...**

**XOXO Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Destiny

**I was so touched by the reviews I got so soon I decided to update the full chapter sooner than I expected. I love my reviews and don't be afraid to give me any ideas of what I should do. I have the general idea of where I'm going and I have two different endings lined up, neither are complete tragedies, but I'd like to know if you have any special things you want to see. So let me know and as always review. **

**XOXO RegalGirl94**

Chapter 6: Destiny

Angie, wide-eyed and heart beating a mile a minute, stared at Regulus Black as he lunged into the alcove and pressed his hand to her mouth to quiet the gasp that surely would've been heard across the castle. His face twisted into a cold glare he said, "What do you think you're doing here? You shouldn't be here, Angie!" By now the fear had melted from her system to be replaced by her natural rebellious attitude.

She glared at him defiantly before yanking his hand off her mouth and shoving him away from her, "So now its Angie, huh? The other day it was 'that annoying little Gryffindork'!" She quoted from the conversation she had just heard and glared scathingly at Regulus' shocked expression. "Angie, I... I didn't mean..."

"What? For me to hear it? Well I did along with everything else that was said and you're just plain stupid if you think I'm gonna sit idly by while you attack your fellow class mates!" She knew she was being a little stupid telling him this. It was like telling robbers that you knew their plan and are going to tell the police. But she was too far in her anger to care about her safety. "I know you're better than this Regulus. And I know better than anyone what kind of position this all puts you in. But, everything pushed aside, think about what will help you sleep better at night."

She stared at him, waiting for a reply, and just as she was about to give up on him completely he said, "I can't. You have no idea why I have to do this, Angie." Angie stared at them, "Let me guess, they threatened you. And now you're gonna screw everyone else over, including me, out of fear." Regulus glared at her and she glared back. Regulus' glared waned and unexplainable pain took over in his eyes. And Angie didn't expect him to be so choked up when he said what he did next.

"I'm not the one they threatened." Shocked into silence Angie stood there as Regulus slipped out of alcove and stalked away. She listened to his footsteps echo once again off the castle walls, only this time they grew quieter and they moved away from her. And each step felt like he was stepping on her chest. She held her hand to her chest again as one tear fell from the corner of her eye. She hadn't cried for anything other than Tomas since she was three years old. And she'd be damned if she let a boy have this affect over her. As she exited the alcove and walked back in the direction of the Great Hall, she racked her head for what he could have meant by 'I'm not the one they threatened'. Everytime she began to explore one possibility she came up blank and started exploring another and then the cycle would repeat.

Angie hadn't seen or heard from Regulus until their next potions class. Angie looked at him with a weak smile he didn't return before taking her seat. Ginny glanced over nervously while they all worked in silence. She didn't know what had happened between the two but when Angie came to bed that night she seemed distracted and forlorn and said Regulus' name numerous times in her sleep. So she put two and two together and figured something big happened between the two.

Angie could not take the silence anymore as they sat there after finishing their work, "Regulus..." He side-glanced at her, the look going unnoticed by the rest of the class, and raised an eyebrow inconspicuously, "Yes?"

She had considered apologizing but she held to much pride to apologize for doing the right thing and trying to make him see sense. So she went for the understanding approach, "I know what you're doing and I know that it probably isn't by choice. I've been in the exact same place and I loss my brother after I refused. So I know what kind of position this puts you in, what position I must have put you in especially." She took a deep breath and looked down.

"You don't know anything." He whispered feebly as if the comment was meant as an insult but like he was afraid to hurt her. Angie looked at him and he turned his head ever so much to look her in the eye. Her rebellious attitude reared its head once more, "I know a lot more than you think.

I've been there, done that, and suffered every minute. But I still managed to do the right thing in the end because I'm a good person. And I know you are too, even if you don't. Just don't wait too long to make the decision... Or else you may not survive it." She whispered the last part so quietly Regulus had to strain to hear it. But when he did hear it she had gained his full interest.

"What do you mean?" Angie looked sharply at him. She shouldn't have said that. She can't giver herself away, let alone Ginny and Hermione. So she shook her head, "Some things should stay secret."

"And yet you follow me to figure out my secrets." Regulus was just confused. Had she been lying to him this whole time? To everyone? What was the truth? Angie looked at him, "But those weren't secrets to begin with. Like I said, I know a lot more than you think."

Regulus seemed to be musing over her words, as if trying to figure out her secret, "Since you already know my secret, what's the harm in letting me know yours?" Angie looked at him, seriously considering it. It would be easier to convince him to do the right thing sooner and in turn save his life along with James and Lily's. And that would save Sirius from Azkaban and eventual death, rat out Peter – pun intended – and help Harry lead a normal life, the one he always deserved. They would be so much closer to killing off Voldemort without as many deaths and casualties on their side. But if she did tell him, what would happen to the space time continuum? Who's to say everything would go her way? What if it all just got worse?

"I can't, Regulus. Not because I don't want to, but because my secret endangers more than just the school. And I need to keep that in mind." She said quietly as class was dismissed. She joined Ginny out the door as they headed to their next class. Angie couldn't help thinking about how she had just considered telling Regulus that she was from the future. What was she thinking? That would do more harm than good.

"What's wrong, Angie? You've been awfully quiet and I know it has something to do with Regulus. I saw you too talking in potions." Ginny said over their meal. She looked inquiring at the slightly older girl. Angie looked silently at her, "I almost told him the truth about us. But I didn't."

Ginny's brow scrunch in alarm and confusion, "What brought this on? Why did you even _consider_ telling him?" Angie looked down at her food and sighed, "The other day I followed him after dinner and stumbled upon a Death Eater meeting he was going too. He caught me hiding in the alcove."

Ginny gasped, "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Angie looked sharply at her, "No! Of course not! Regulus would never hurt me!" Both the girls were surprised at her response. But Angie was even more surprised that she truly believed the words with conviction. She knew Regulus would never do anything to directly hurt her. But what did that say for his 'friends'? Would they hurt her? Was that what Regulus meant when he said that he wasn't the one they threatened?

"You don't know that Angie. You know how deep he is into the dark arts and Death Eater circle." Ginny warned and could see the cogs working in Angie's head. "No, he isn't deep at all." She said as she made her realization.

"How do you know that?" The red head inquired, struck by the expression on her friend's face. "I mean, you know the history, right? Regulus didn't become a full Death Eater until he turned 16. And that's a week after Halloween. So we still have time to save him!"

Ginny looked crossly at her, "Angie this isn't about saving _him_, this is about saving the _world_. This is about our _destiny_!"

Angie pouted as he face twisted in anger, "You know, I'm so tired of everything else in the magical world deciding our lives for us! And you know what, I'm not gonna stand for it!" With that she stood and started speed walking out of the Great Hall just as Hermione and the Marauders stepped in. She sped past them as Ginny stood to follow her, yanking Hermione with her and telling the boys they'd meet them later. Ginny and Hermione struggled to keep up with Angie's stride as Ginny called out, "What do you mean, you're not gonna stand for it?" Hermione gave them confused looks as Ginny quickly replayed their conversation.

"Are you out of your mind? Angie you could have been hurt!" Hermione exclaimed in worry. Ginny gave her a look, "I already laid into her about that so we can skip it, Mione! Let's just get to the part about where she 'isn't going to stand for it'?" She phrased it as a question for Angie as said girl slowed to a stop and turned around.

"I'm tired of Dumbledore mystical ways and the prophecies, and the war and everything that takes all our choices from us and makes them for us! We can make our own choices and I'm making one right now!" With that she turned and continued walking at top speed towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before running after Angie.

They soon caught up to her in their dorm room. "Angie what are you saying?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked concerned, "Are you refusing our mission?" Angie looked at them and shook her head, "I'm not refusing it... I'm changing it...

Your driving down a road, and you come across a fork. One fork represents the path that has already been set out before you, your _destiny_," She spat out the last word with sarcastic spite, "And the other shows you what you desperately want to do! What you think is right, and what you think will stop so much suffering from ever even happening! And you know what? That's the road that I'm gonna take! I don't care what Dumbledore or you have to say about it! I'm not going to 'fill in the blanks' as a unknown bystander, I'm going to change the future."

Hermione and Ginny just stood there, staring at her. Hermione was the first to break out of their shocked silence, "We can't just change the future. Its dangerous. Its dangerous enough even being here in the first place to do whatever it is we're supposed to do-" Angie cut her out in another angry rant.

"There's that word again; supposed. We're supposed to do a lot of things yet no one has the decency to tell us exactly what that is!" Angie yelled, pacing.

"It doesn't work that way! We're supposed to figure it out of our own!" Ginny tried.

"Supposed, supposed, supposed! God dammit, I hate that word! We're supposed to do a lot of things. We're sixteen seventeen year old girls! All we're supposed to worry about are prom dresses, boy troubles, and test scores. We're not supposed to carry this huge weight on our shoulders like the fate of the world rests solely on us!" Angie's eyes shown with unsheathed tears as she continued pacing.

"That may be for every other normal teenage girl but we're three witch teenage girls. We're not normal and we never will be. But its incredibly dangerous to go about changing the past therefore the future without any unprecedented idea of how to go about it! Not to mention we may not be powerful enough." Hermione shouted back at her making Angie stop pacing and face her with a defiant glare.

"We fought in a war, Hermione. I think if anyone's powerful enough, its us! And you know what, screw power. Screw fate, and screw destiny! What good is any of it if we can't save him!" Angie slipped and broke off crying, crouching on the ground at the foot of her bead. She folded her knees under her body and put her face in her hands trying to hide her tears.

Hermione slowly sat down beside her as she started to slightly rock back and forth. All this talk of changing the future finally made sense to her. While all her reason previously stated were true, there was one thing that brought this all on. "You love him." Hermione revealed quietly. Angie looked at her as if trying to find the strength to deny. She gave in and nodded.

"You can't save everyone Angie." Ginny said quietly, sitting on Angie's other side and holding her hand to show support. Hermione nodded her agreement. But Angie looked scornful, "Why not? Why can't I have this one thing? I didn't get loving parents, I didn't get to save my younger brother from dying... Why can't I save Regulus? Is it really so bad to have one thing that stands away from everything else? Just one thing you love, to be safe? Is it really too much to ask of our destiny? We've given up everything but each other and they've stripped us down until we have nothing else to offer. And then they give me him.

They show me how to let someone in that way and then this happens. And its all ruined." She broke off crying. She let out a sob as Hermione let her lean on her shoulder. "Why does our destiny have to take away everything from us? Haven't we given enough?" Hermione let her sob it out as Ginny squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Meanwhile Ginny was thinking over everything that Angie had said. It was all true. The three girls had left behind their friends, their family, their life, and haven't gotten anything in return besides circumstantial teasing and more work to do for the good of the world. And then Ginny falls for Remus and Hermione for Sirius and Angie for Regulus, just to have that impending deadline when they may or may not have to go back home to the future where they aren't there. Even if they were there the age difference would be grossly vast and they wouldn't be able to be together. It was true that whoever decided their destiny took all they could away from them and then teased them with what they could never have. Maybe Angie was right.

Angie had since stopped sobbing and stood up and left the room. Hermione and Ginny watched silently after her. Ginny looked to Hermione and could tell the older girl was pondering the same things she was.

Angie had entered the common room and sat in front of the fire place hugging her knees. Suddenly someone sat beside her. They were to tall and broad to be Hermione or Ginny. So it had to be James. Angie turned her head to see that she was correct. She looked at him knowing he wanted to ask what's wrong. "I don't know what to do James." She choked out as she looked back at the fire. "I want to do what's right, I really do. But what about me? I've lost so much that it doesn't seem fair for this to happen."

James gave her a very confused look, "Angie, I don't know what you're talking about." Angie laughed bitterly, "No you wouldn't." She paused.

She took a breath before saying the dreaded words, "I fell for Regulus Black." She heard him gasp and search her face for any sign of lying. He found none. "I know, how could I betray you like that? But I couldn't help it."

James tilted her chin for her to look up at him, "You can't help who you fall for. And you didn't betray us Angie." Angie smiled gratefully before shaking her head, "I'm sure Sirius would see if differently." James wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "What Sirius thinks doesn't matter. I know people think that the two brothers hate each other but the truth is Sirius loves his brother dearly. He's just given up on saving him. And it kills him every day that his own brother despises him."

"Regulus doesn't hate Sirius. He's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Sirius and his parents. He's being threatened, James, or someone he cares about is. I think they threatened Sirius to get Regulus to join them." Angie said quietly.

"When you say 'join' you mean..." James trailed off as Angie nodded at his horror stricken face. "But against his will. I know he doesn't want to be there but he feels he has no choice. I don't know about the others but Regulus is good, I know that. And I have to get him out of there. I have to, James."

He held her, "I know you do. And I'll do whatever I can to help." Angie smiled for the first time that day at him, "Can you try to get through to Sirius? We still have time to save Regulus, but I fear we'll need him to do that." James nodded, forgetting his confusion at the phrase 'we still have time' , and stood taking Angie with him. Just as the two stood Hermione, Ginny and Lily walked in.

Hermione and Ginny both rushed to Angie and whispered, "We're with you, no matter what." Angie smiled at them asking Hermione to help James get through to Sirius and Ginny to help her figure out the best way to go about saving James and Lily, because that was the event the inevitably started they entire prophecy.

**Oooh! So Angie's in love with Regulus and the three of them have decided to change the future instead of watch it happen (Thanks BlueRose22). Psst, this is why James, Lily, Sirius and Regulus are all alive... wink wink.**

**Thank you to my reviewers...**

**xolunaxx**

**amoomoo4me**

**BellsOfPeace**

**Sololight**

**BlueRose22**

**prith**

**Hope you guys likes the chapter, I've already started on chapter 7 and want to put more progress in Regulus and Angie's relationship. Again, let me know what you want and I'll try my best to include anything. Let me know what you think. R&R**

**XOXO RegalGirl94**


	7. Chapter 7: Progress

**So here's chapter 7! YAY! I have to say I'm proud of the amount of romance that ensues so get ready. Please as always, read and review! **

**Sneak Peak; **

"_I didn't expect any of this to happen when I came to school here." Angie stated with a small grin, at the fact that she already went to school here. Regulus looked at her, "Didn't expect what, exactly?"_

**XOXO RegalGirl94 **

Chapter 7: Progress

Angie kept glancing at Regulus all morning at breakfast. He never caught her – as far as she knew – as he idly ate his breakfast, not knowing that she was thinking of ways to save his future. Angie hoped she could get through to him. He seemed to deep into whatever he was into and she worried that she may not be able get him to stop worrying about whoever was threatened. She was almost sure it was Sirius they threatened to get to him. Who else would be close enough to manipulate Regulus?

Ginny inconspicuously waved a hand in front of Angie's face, bringing her attention back to the table. She looked at Ginny with a sheepish smile, "Sorry." Ginny grinned. Hermione smirked, "You know, I don't think staring at him will get him to suddenly change his ways. You should talk to him." She suggested.

Angie looked alarmed, "What? I can't just go over and talk to him! He's surrounded by fellow Death Eaters. They already know about me and I have their attention. I can't get him into even more trouble. Besides I'm not brave enough. I'll just wait until Potions today." Angie mumbled the last two sentences sheepishly, returning to her meal not noticing the striking gray eyes trained on her.

Hermione's eyebrows brunched as she looked at Angie, "Brave enough? What do you mean you're not brave enough? Angie, you're the bravest person I've ever known. You've lost your little brother," Angie flinched at that part, not seeing Regulus' eyes watch her in worry, wondering what was wrong, "You've fought Death Eaters and Voldemort and your own parents all for the fate of the world and muggleborns and half bloods everywhere even though you're a pure blood. And on top of that you traveled to the past with us and came up with the plan to save everyone we've lost. All at the expense of your life. You've been tortured, threatened, abducted, attacked and you kept on fighting! That's more than any of us! If you can do all that then you can talk to a boy." Hermione lightly ranted grabbing Angie and Ginny's attention and agreement.

"Just as well... I can't risk getting him in trouble by making anyone suspicious. I'll talk to him in potions or when he approaches me. I promise." She answered when she say Hermione's stern look. She then lifted her bag onto her shoulder and stood saying, "I'm heading to Potions, I'm just not hungry this morning. I'll see you two later."

"But Angie, breakfast only just started!" Ginny protested halting Angie's movements. Hermione nodded, "And the boys haven't even arrived yet! Don't you want to greet James?" Angie smirked at her, "I'll see him soon enough. And I'm not hungry. See you later."

Angie resumed walking to her class.

Regulus Black was lost. He was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. He knew what was right and what was easy and what was safe and he didn't know which way to go. Its like he was in a dark room and his destiny is calling out to him at random moments, offering him small utterances of hope or glimpses of future. Teasing him with how he wanted things, things he could never have. Like Angie.

But that small voice that called out to him, would disappear leaving him lost again. And he would stumble and trip over obstacles and choices that he had to go about blind. And those choices could either kill or save him. They could either doom or save Angie. He'd have to tip toe his way through that dark room, searching for that voice, begging it to tell him what to do. All he wanted was for someone to tell him what to do.

So he followed Angie when she left breakfast, knowing she was probably headed for their Potions class. He followed her quietly as she had done to him not long ago. And soon he found he was right when he saw her sitting outside the potions room. He couldn't help but stare at her for the moment before announcing himself. She looked so defeated, so empty. She reminded him of himself at times. But she was stronger than that. She was stronger than him.

"Don't you knew that its rude to spy on people?" Angie's rhetorical question attracted Regulus' attention. She was starring straight ahead at the wall in front of her with a sarcastic grin on her face. She glanced at him fleetingly before looking back at the wall as if it were the most captivating thing in the world.

"That's a bit like the pot calling the kettle black, don't you think?" Regulus smirked when he saw the comment brought a small smile to Angie's lips. Another fascination of his.

"But you are Black." Angie retorted glancing at him with a grin before looking back at the wall, proud of her pun. Regulus let out a small chuckle, silently agreeing with her. "But really, why have you followed me?"

"You seemed distressed." Regulus half-lied, bringing Angie's attention fully to him as she stood against the wall slowly. She leaned her right shoulder on the wall, facing him, with a confused look, "I did?"

Regulus nodded, "The conversation you were having seemed to have upset you." Angie seemed surprised, though he didn't know why. She gave him a calculating look, as if she were thinking through what to say next, "And that's the only reason you came after me? Nothing else. You're just concerned?"

Regulus tried had to hold back the urge to glare, "Is really so hard to believe that I care about you?" Angie gave him a shocked look at his revelation. Regulus was also shocked that he admitted it to her face. They stood there, staring at each other and Regulus only now realized that he had walked closer to Angie and was on a foot from where she stood. He was close enough to touch her.

"Yes. It is, Regulus. For me it is." She said quietly as if in surrender. Regulus reached out a hand cautiously, resting it on her cheek. Angie stiffened at his touch in surprise. But he could feel her slowly relax under his hand and slightly lean into him as she raised her hand around his wrist. She looked at him almost questionably, and he didn't know what to say next. It was like his tongue swelled ten sizes and his brain turned to mush the minute his skin came in contact with hers. Angie averted her eyes to look at her feet and Regulus saw the tell-tale signs of a blush on her face, something he had never seen before. She then looked back up and their eyes met, they froze.

"Well I care about you, Angie. More than you realize. More than I realized before now." Angie's eyes shined with what he thought were unsheathed tears, he hoped they were happy ones. Regulus' mind went to all the times his heart swelled in his stomach when he was with Angie. How happy she made him and that for a moment he'd forget about Death Eaters, the Dark Lord and his mission and impending doom. He was just Regulus Black, a boy, in love with an extremely beautiful girl.

The air thickened with their mutual thoughts as they only slightly leaned towards each other. Angie shifted closer to him so that their fronts brushed together and Regulus strengthened his hold on her cheek just slightly for a better angle. They tilted their heads to the left and Angie tilted her head up and he tilted his down as their lips drew closer at turtle speed. Angie's hand tightened around the wrist he held her face with and her right hand was placed on his chest lightly.

Regulus could feel his heartbeat against his ribcage like drums, to be heard by anyone within the castle. He suspected Angie got impatient with their progress because she stood higher on her toes and crashed her lips to his in one fluid motion. Regulus could feel the fireworks explode out of his heart and his skin felt like pin needles stuck in ever nerve. Her lips moved against his in synch as if they'd kissed a million times instead of once.

Angie's right hand traveled up his chest and wound around his neck. Regulus' arm that wasn't already holding her face went around her waist, bringing her body closer to his. Her front pressed into his like a perfect puzzle piece. Regulus turned their bodies so she was pressed against the wall. They both heard to upcoming footsteps but neither paid any attention and happily continued snogging.

Just as Angie opened her mouth to his tongue they heard, "Lucretia Angie Morris! What the bollocks do you think you're doing!" Ginny's shrill voice broke them apart as they both looked to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. Angie thought she looked exactly like her mother whenever she did that, even sounded like her too. But Angie's eyes widened when she noticed that Ginny said her full name. Her real _full_ name.

"Ginny!" Angie hissed, glancing sideways at Regulus before glaring at Ginny again who, by the shocked look on her face, had realized her mistake. Angie's cheeks reddened when she noticed that Regulus had tightened his grip on her waist, bring her parts even closer to his, and moved his right hand to rest on the junction between her neck and shoulder. But then he turned suspicious eyes on her, "What did she call you?"

Angie turned her blushed face to his suspicious one with an embarrassed expression, "Lucretia is my real first name. Angie is my middle name. But I hate my first name so everyone calls me Angie." She explained, hoping he forgot that Ginny also called her Morris. Her hopes were short lived after he said, "But she called you Morris. Why?"

"Noooo," Angie dragged out, gulping, "She called me Lucretia Angie Moore. That's my name." She lied smoothly. She had become good at lying after all these years. But Regulus wasn't convinced, "No, she called you Morris. What are you hiding?"

"You're just hearing things, Regulus. You're probably dizzy from all that heavy snogging I saw you two doing." Ginny chided with an evil grin on her face. The couple seemed to notice her once more and they stepped back from each other but Regulus kept his arm firmly around Angie's waist.

Then Ginny turned a scolding look on Angie, "What do you think you're doing snogging a bloke right before class. That could've been anyone turning that corner and they would've blabbed all over the school. Imagine what would happen if James, or _Sirius_, found out!" She laid out.

Angie gave her a disbelieving look, "Do you really think I care what James or _Sirius_ think about us?" Regulus could not repress the urge to smile when Angie showed that she didn't care what his brother thought about them and that there was a 'them' and this wasn't a one time thing. Ginny saw the smile when Angie did not.

"I know you don't care what anybody thinks, but think about what James and Sirius would do to Regulus if they found out. They both think of you as a little sister, and James is very protective of you since Tomas' death anniversary." They grew quiet at that last bit and Regulus hugged Angie to him.

"James already knows." Angie revealed quietly. Both Regulus and Ginny looked at her in confusion before in unison they said, "What?"

"I told James about my feelings for you after I had an argument with Ginny and Hermione." Angie aimed the answer at Regulus, looking into his eyes. Ginny frowned awkwardly at the mention of their argument but Angie continued, "But James said he didn't care, as long as I was happy. And that he'd try to get through to Sirius." Regulus frowned at yet another mention of his brother. "Besides I think Sirius is too distracted by Hermione to care very much about me and his brother." Angie grinned devilishly at Ginny who grinned back. The girls laughed at Regulus' confused expression.

"'Mione and Sirius fancy each other but are both to stubborn and proud to admit it." Ginny explained with a teasing grin as she thought of how long it took the couple in front of her to get together. "You two should really fix yourselves up before the rest of class get here. Unless you want to look thoroughly snogged." Ginny teased as Regulus and Angie separated hastily wiping off their mouths and straightening their clothes just as they heard chatter and footsteps of the rest of their Potions class. Angie and Regulus looked into each others eyes and a moment of understanding passed between them. _Keep this a secret._

Potions class was the least to say, awkward. But only just. Regulus and Angie had just found that their feelings were returned and now they had to act normal, or that they only just tolerated each other. Because in class, that's how Slytherins and Gryffindors were supposed to act. Outside of class they were supposed to hate each other.

Which they both hated. They both hated that they were supposed to hate each other. All because of some stupid feud between the two Houses that no one even remembers started. Even though Angie had friends with parents who were Slytherins with Revenclaws, Slytherins with Slytherins, and even Slytherins with a few Hufflepuffs, but never had she heard of Slytherin with a Gryffindor.

Regulus would side glance at her every now and then, so as not to attract attention. For the entire class, they only passed glances, potion ingredients and few unintuitive words having to do with the project, and Regulus hated that. So did Angie.

Which is why during their free period on that Thursday, before Care of Magical Creatures, the couple found themselves in a distant alcove, snogging. Angie's hands tangled into his hair as her other hand was wound on his neck. He hand his strong arms around her waist, bringing her body tightly against his. Their lips moved in synch with each other like this wasn't just the second time they'd kissed. This time Regulus' tongue did make it past her lips without interruption and they both tangled and fought for dominance. But then they had to break apart for air.

"...whoa..." Regulus and Angie breathed in unison. They both smiled deliriously at each other. They then pulled back a bit and sat on the makeshift bench in the alcove. "I didn't expect any of this to happen when I came to school here." Angie stated with a small grin, at the fact that she already went to school here. Regulus looked at her, "Didn't expect what, exactly?"

She looked at him, deep into his eyes, and smiled, "That I would fall for someone, anyone. I've never had a boyfriend before." Regulus seemed genuinely surprised at that. Angie laughed at his expression, "Don't look so shocked. Before... no one was ever able to get passed walls I've built around that part of me. I swore, after the only relationship I'd ever seen being my parents loveless breeding agreement, that I'd never be with someone. That I'd never let someone get that close. Sure Hermione, Ginny and the boys are the closest things I have to family but... just family. Not like you. Not like this." She gestured to their intertwined hands.

"They threatened you." Regulus revealed quietly. Angie looked sharply at him in shock. At first not knowing what he meant but then, "What?"

"They threatened to kill you if I don't go along with their plans and become a Death Eater. I can't let that happen, Angie." Regulus confessed in a pained whisper. Angie looked up at him. So Sirius wasn't the one they threatened to get to him. It was her. But Angie was too used to people out to kill her, so she wasn't nearly as scared as any other girl would be.

"So you're _supposed_ to become a Death Eater. Its expected of you and on top of that, they're holding me over your head to make sure you do what you're _supposed_ to do." Angie sighed looking at Regulus' face. He nodded mutely, afraid he'd choke if he spoke. "Well its a good thing I've got this mission to find ways to do exactly what I'm _not_ supposed to do. We can find a way out. I did."

"No, Angie. I don't want you anywhere near these people. They're dangerous. Wait – what do you mean, you found a way out?" Angie scolded herself for her slip up but soon found a smooth believable lie to tell him. "You know my parents are way into the Dark Arts. I was expected to to do the same. But I escaped early on, and they lost interest in me."

"Either way I don't want you to get involved. You could get hurt. And if it becomes obvious that I don't support You-Know-Who then they'll keep their promise and kill you." Regulus protested profusely. Angie sighed exasperated and stood up.

"Do you really think I care what happens to me? I do you really think they won't hurt whether or not you help them? I'm a blood traitor, Regulus. I'm scum to them that they're out to exterminate." Regulus cringed at her words and the truth in them.

"So you don't care if you live or die?" Regulus said it as more of a statement, with a small futile glare on his face that strengthened at the thought of them killing her. Angie shook her head and knelt in front of Regulus, looking up into his face.

"Of course I care, Regulus. If I die, I know what will happen. But I'd rather it'd be me than you, or Hermione, Ginny or James or – the point is, I've been fighting for my life ever since I was born. I can fight a little while longer...

And if it comes down to it... I'll go down fighting, knowing I did all I could. But I won't hide in an alcove while you, and my family are in danger. That isn't who I am, that's never been who I am. I can't coward away from this. I won't." Angie finished quietly, hoping he'd just accept it or push it off for later. Because this was much too serious a conversation to have right now.

"I know that you're anything but a coward, but I can't be okay with the fact that you're so okay with this situation." Regulus said. Angie took his face between her hands, "Listen to me, I'm not okay with the fact I may die. But I'm even more against the fact that you may die. Or anyone else for that matter. I've fought before, and I've won many times. But that's something I can't tell you about. But I need you to trust me, and trust that I can take care of myself. Trust that I know what I'm doing." Regulus looked silently into her eyes, seeing the intensity in them. She needed him to trust her. But how could he when she was only so obviously hiding something from him?

She even said she can't tell him about it. But he need to trust her – to believe in her. He needed to believe in something. And she was the only constant goodness in his life. He took her hands in his and took them away from his face. He held them tightly in his left hand. His right hand reached up and held her face. She closed her eyes and gratefully leaned into his touch. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his own eyes, "I trust you."

He felt Angie let out a breath in relief. Their foreheads slipped from each other as they both simultaneously leaned in and then their lips met.

**And that's Chapter 7 for you. Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think please! **

**XOXO RegalGirl94**


	8. Chapter 8: Risks

**Here's Chapter 8!**

**Sneak Peak: **

_But then she heard them talking. James said, "Angie... It doesn't matter what me, the Slytherins, Gryffindors and Sirius or anybody else thinks. If you love him, then be with him. Its no use torturing yourself trying to please everybody." Lily smiled at this. So the weren't together together._

Chapter 8:

Since that day Regulus and Angie had had many arguments about how much danger Regulus thinks he's putting her in and she says she can take care of herself. No one but Hermione and Ginny know about them being together. When Angie told Hermione she did the one thing no one ever thought she would do; she squealed.

James had his strong suspicions due to stolen looks and longing glances and did his best to make sure Sirius stayed oblivious. In the meantime he waited for Angie to tell him herself. Truth be told he was a little hurt that she hadn't told him yet but he was sure that she had her reasons. And he was going to figure it out.

It was late at night and Angie had just walked into the common room. She couldn't sleep do to whirring thoughts in her head from yet another argument between her and Regulus. It may seem like all they do is fight. But they only have many one fight a week about the same thing over again and the times in between are blissful. Angie spotted James seated by the fire place and sat next to him.

"So exactly how long you were going to keep you and Regulus dating a secret from me?" James asked, catching her off guard. She just stared at him open mouthed. He saw her expression and laughed, "You really didn't think I wouldn't notice?" He grinned at her confused look. She asked, "How?"

"I've seen you two look at each other. And it not the I-love-him/her-so-much-but-he/she-doesn't-know-it looks. Its the I-love-him/her-so-much-I-can't-wait-to-be-alone-with-him/her looks." James ranted and Angie gave him a bemused look. "That made more sense in my head." They laughed, "But it is obvious to anyone who knows what to look for. And I've been looking for some sign about you two ever since you told me you fell for him."

Angie nodded and smiled, "It's been a few weeks. Ginny saw us snogging and told Hermione. They're the only ones who know."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you could trust me." James asked, sounding hurt. Angie looked alarmed as she rushed to assure him, "I can. I do! It's just you and Sirius are best friends and I didn't want him to know just yet and neither did Regulus. So I didn't want to tell you and put you in a position where you had to keep a secret from your best friend because that wouldn't be fair and could cause a fight and I didn't want any of that to happen because of me. I'm sorry." Angie rushed in one or two breaths. James laughed at her flushed face and heavy breathing and shook his head.

"I understand, Angie. But next time, just tell me. Sirius would understand too. You should probably tell him sooner rather than later." James consoled her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and cuddled into his side like a child would to it's father. James rested his head on top of hers and sighed a long sigh.

Just then Lily Evans walked down into the common room to see Potter and the semi-new girl Angie cuddled on the couch. Lily couldn't explain the feeling of jealousy settling in her stomach at the sight of the two together.

But then she heard them talking. James said, "Angie... It doesn't matter what me, the Slytherins, Gryffindors and Sirius or anybody else thinks. If you love him, then be with him. Its no use torturing yourself trying to please everybody." Lily smiled at this. So the weren't _together_ together. She was silly to get wound up over that. She stood in the corner as she made the realization that Angie must be in love with a Slytherin, which surprised her.

Angie smiled before snuggling closer and nodding, "I know I can't please everyone. But it just isn't that simple James. It's dangerous. You know how violent Slytherin and Gryiffindors can get in fight with each other. And if I tell Sirius then he'll be the worse of them all. His Slytherin acquaintances already hate me and they've threatened me to get Regulus to do their dirty work." _So _that's_ who she's in love with_, Lily thought, _Sirius' little brother._

James wrapped his arms around Angie like a father comforting his daughter, "Well, if any slimy Slytheirn so much as looks at you the wrong way, I'll hex them into next week." James, Angie and Lily all laughed. But then James turned serious, "But you have to tell me specifics. Are there any people we should watch out for?"

Angie hesitated in her answer. Should she tell him about the Death Eater's meeting? Would that have unforeseen consequences on the future, maybe make things work? Angie breathed in, she couldn't take that risk, "No, nobody special, just in general..." She felt James nod.

"Don't worry, Angie, I won't let anything happen to you I promise. You're like the little sister I never had and I love you." Lily felt her heart warm at James sincere words. Maybe he wasn't such a git anymore. Maybe he had matured greatly over these seven years in school. Maybe she should give him a chance...

"I know James, I love you too." Angie confessed, with the small fear that if they didn't succeed in saving him then she would lose another brother. And she didn't know if she could handle that. But she couldn't think of that now, it was still a ways off. She felt her eyes drooping in the need for sleep so she stood out of James' arms and fare-welled him, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight James."

"Goodnight Angie." Lily panicked and ran as fast as she could up the stairs so she wouldn't get caught listening to their obviously private conversation. She just made it before Angie came up. She slipped into the seventh year dormitories before Angie could spot her.

Angie slipped into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Feeling like she didn't get more than ten minutes of sleep, Angie was woken up by the sun peaking in through her curtains that she forgot to close. She heard muffled groaning and cursing and automatically knew that Ginny was up as well. At least this was the last day before the weekend. Then they'd get a break. Angie sat up and cracked her back when she stretched.

The two future girls performed their morning rituals before trudging down the stairs into the common room. There they saw none other than Sirius Black and Hermione Granger talking and laughing by the door. Ginny and Angie looked at each other with amused yet confused looks and then looked back to Hermione and Sirius. _ Maybe she finally took her head out of her books long enough to know Sirius desperately fancies her_, Angie thought.

Hermione spotted them and smiled, "Good morning girls. Surprised to find you two up and ready so early. Are you coming to breakfast with me and Sirius?" Hermione didn't notice the slightly put out look of Sirius' face. He wanted to be alone with Hermione so he could find some way to win her over. He wanted to find out why she was so hesitant to be with him when he's made it only painfully clear that he wants to be with her. He hasn't even so much as looked at another bird since he met her. She was just so different.

Luckily for him Angie _did_ notice how put out he was. She wanted to go out of her way to do anything to help those two get together. If Hermione has the influence of 'the girlfriend' on him then it'll be safer to tell him about her and Regulus. "Er... I think I'm gonna wait for James and Ginny probably wants to see Remus as soon as possible." Angie teased with a grin at Ginny's flushed expression. Sirius smiled gratefully at her which she returned.

Hermione didn't get what was going on but knew Angie was up to something. "Alright, if you're sure. Let's go ahead Sirius." He nodded offering his arm to her and a elaborate gesture to which she blushed and rested her hand in the crook of his elbow. Ginny and Angie grinned at the couple as they walked out the portrait hole.

The girls waited on the couch until Remus dragged a sleepy James and Peter down the stairs. James spotted Angie and perked up, going to her side as she immediately told him about their encounter with Hermione and Sirius. Peter mumbled that he was starving before heading out to breakfast without any farewell. Remus looked to Ginny who grinned at him. He blushed.

"Ready for breakfast, Remus?" Ginny asked. He nodded quietly as the two headed out the door. James was laughing at the thought of Sirius pouting over Hermione when he noticed that their friends had abandoned them, "Well it looks like our friends have paired off and left us. Whatever will we do?" James grinned.

Angie laughed, "Well technically you're the only one alone. I've got a bloke, remember?" James frowned, "Don't rub it in. and _technically_," He started, mocking her use of the word, "Our friends aren't together, they just wish they were."

Angie rolled her eyes, "I don't know why they're so stubborn. And its all Hermione and Remus' doing that has slowed them down. Remus being too shy to ask Ginny out after all of her obvious signs saying she wants him too. And Hermione's never had a boyfriend and she's scared Sirius will resort to his player ways when he gets bored with her." Angie didn't mention the fact that Hermione was scared they'd get sent back to the future when they were done.

James started leading the way to the Great Hall as he spoke, "Remus is shy and I've told him time and time again to just ask her to Hogsmede or something but Ginny could also take the initiative and ask him out herself. This isn't the middle ages. As for Hermione's _irrational_ fear, Sirius hasn't so much as looked at, much less hit on another girl ever since you three started here. So she hasn't anything to worry about and should just take that leap of faith."

Angie nodded, "Just as well, Ginny is very old fashioned so she'll only be the one to ask him as a last resort unless she manages to convince herself that the reason he hasn't asked her out is because he doesn't like her. As for Hermione she has every reason to be a bit hesitant with Sirius. His relationship reputation isn't the best and she doesn't want to get hurt. I do hope they do get together though, it would make our lives so much easier. And just so you know, if Hermione was here to hear you call her irrational, you'd find her biggest text book upside your head. Be glad she isn't." Angie grinned at James horrified look as they came up to the Great Hall doors.

They both walked into the Great Hall and took their seats by Remus, Sirius, Ginny and Hermione. When James asked where Peter was they said he never even came to the Great Hall, as he so lead them to believe. Angie took a dangerous glance to the Slytherin table and noticed that Regulus wasn't there. She gulped as a dreaded theory stitched itself into her brain. But she couldn't find any way to confirm it today. They didn't have any classes with Slytherins today, so she couldn't somehow give him a message to meet her. But she had to find a way.

At that moment Regulus, Rosier and Morris walked into the Great Hall, taking seats at their House Table. Regulus' gray eyes found her brown ones immediately and she mouthed _tell me later?_ Regulus nodded mouthing _alcove_ the silent conversation going unnoticed by present company.

The day only dragged on for Angie. She couldn't pay her classes any attention as the creeping thought that it could be too late for Peter. Soon it was dinner time. Angie nibbled at her chicken, chatting with James, comparing Ancient Runes. Suddenly Ginny squealed the highest pitched squeal that only dogs could hear. Everyone looked at her questionably as she squealed, "YES! Yes, yes yes!" She was looking at Remus who blushed through his inflated grin. By now it was obvious that Remus had finally asked Ginny out. Angie smiled at them before busting out, "FINALLY!"

Remus blushed again and looked at her. Sirius looked fleetingly at Hermione but was put out when she didn't even glance his way, her eyes trained on Ginny and Remus' smiling faces with a small wistful smile on her own lips. Angie noticed this and frowned. James followed her eyes and frowned at what he saw as well but he nudged Sirius and smiled.

Angie's eyes strayed off her grinning and pouting friends to her favorite gray eyes. She looked at him nudging her head in the direction of the doors as she mouthed _now?_ He nodded and mouthed _two minutes._ She nodded and excused herself from the table claiming she was tired. She congratulated Ginny and Remus one last time and hurried out of the Great Hall.

She heard her own footsteps echo off the castle walls. Soon she heard another pair of footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around. She kept walking until she slipped into their regular alcove behind a knight statue. She shed herself of her robe so she stood there in her white shirt, red and gold tie, skirt, stockings and shoes. Soon she saw Regulus slip into the alcove. She grinned and before saying anything, crashed her lips to his.

Regulus grinned into the kiss, returning it full force. He cupped her head in his right hand as she rested her hands on his hips. They pulled back to breath and Angie leaned away to clear her head so she could talk about him about what she wanted to discuss.

"I have a very important question for you. And I need you to tell me the truth because there is a lot resting on your answer. The entire future could be resting on it." She said completely seriously. Regulus looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was, he nodded.

"Is Peter Pettigrew a Death Eater?" Angie whispered.

Remus was soon dragged by Ginny out of the Great Hall. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if they were found snogging passionately in a hidden alcove, just like Angie and Regulus probably were. Although Angie did seem a little distracted, not in the good sense, so maybe they were arguing again. So now it was just James, Sirius and herself at the table. James and Sirius were stuffing their faces and chatting about practice as Hermione re-read Hogwarts: A History.

She can't pretend she didn't notice the glances she got from Sirius. You'd have to be daft to not notice that he has feelings for her. Hermione pretended not to notice his feelings and tried to bury hers. She just can't get past the fact that they're from different times. She can't ignore that little fact like Angie and Ginny can.

But that wasn't what they're here for. They're not _supposed_ to fall in love with who they're trying to save. And what if she can't save him? Then she'd be even more devastated. Or what if by changing something in the time line, they don't come to the past and they get sent back to the future? Then Sirius would have to see her constantly and live with that pain of not being able to be with her and her probably not remembering a single bit of their time together. No she had to keep her distance and keep her mind focused on her mission.

But as hard as she tried, Angie's words against what they were _supposed_ to do came back to her mind. Along with fleeting fantasies of what it would be like if she and Sirius _were_ to get together. If they would be in love forever like the romance novels her mum bought her. If she would ever feel this way about another man. no.

But just then, Hermione thought back to Angie and Regulus. Anyone with half a brain could tell how much they genuinely love each other. Angie had never let anyone in that way and now she was taking a huge risk, given her circumstances. She was willing to let go of her emotional trust issues, and learn to love someone who could very well be taken from her in the blink of an eye without her say so. Regulus must really be worth it.

And so Hermione decided that if someone like Angie could take that kind of risk, so can she.

**There it is! Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: SLYTHERIN?

**So here it is! I need you guys to review for this one because now I have school so I'll be busy but I'll make time if you show me some love!**

Chapter 9: SLYTHERINE!

"Yes, he is. He's new, but he's definitely a Death Eater." Regulus answered with a straight face. Angie could tell that he wasn't lying, that combined with the fact that she already knew Peter would become a Death Eater sometime during school. But how far gone was he? Could she still stop him from selling James and Lily to Voldemort.

"Thank you." Angie whispered and rested her head on his chest. She was discarded of his robe while they were snogging and now he was just in his shirt, tie, pants and shoes. She wrapped her arms fully around his middle and he wrapped his around her back. "For what?"

Angie looked up at him from her place nestled in his shoulder, "For not hesitating to be honest with me. For telling me the straight truth. I've gone through my whole life hearing nothing but lies or half-truths or even having to risk my life to get the full truth. Only true friends give it to me straight." Even though Regulus grimaced at the 'friends' part he smiled at the thanks.

"I think we're a bit more than friends, don't you?" He asked her teasingly. She blushed and dug her face into his neck as if trying to hide from him. It didn't work. "I hate when you do that." She mumbled into his skin. Regulus couldn't help the chills up his spine at the feel of her cold breath over his skin as well as her soft lips. But then her comment registered and he was confused, "Do what?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Make me blush. No one makes me blush. It makes me all hot and bothered." Angie answered sullenly. Regulus tried not to let his imagination wonder at her comment 'all hot and bothered' but he's male. Instead of saying any sexual innuendo, he tightened his grip on her shoulders, "That's not necessarily a bad thing, is it? It makes me feel special." He grinned jokingly, not at all serious but then Angie pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes, with a new emotion in hers that he couldn't quite decipher.

"You are special, Regulus. To me. And I..." She trailed off and it looked like she wasn't going to finish what she was saying. But then she took a breath and continued, "I really care for you. I don't know where I would be right now had I not met you. And I don't want to know, 'cause that would mean that I hadn't met you."

"I love you too, Angel." Regulus answered with the nickname he had started calling her, just as she called him Rabbit. It was irrevocably his and no one could take it from him. Just like he wouldn't let anyone take her from him. Angie smiled and leaned into kiss him. Their lips met and immediately started moving in synch. She let his tongue into her mouth. He explored until she met him head on and started the fight for dominance.

Regulus slowly massaged her sides under her shirt as Angie's hands rose up his chest. Her right lightly scratched his chest through his vest as her left hand held his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. She stepped closer to him and their fronts pressed tightly together, like puzzle pieces. Soon breath became necessary – dammit – and they had to separate. But Regulus trailed kisses from her cheek down her neck where he sucked on the junction before her shoulder. Angie closed her eyes in bliss as he left hand tugged on Regulus' hair.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Sirius and James were walking back to the common room when Hermione asked if she and Sirius could talk alone. She thought James would be offended but he gave her a teasing grin and went up to the boys dorm. Sirius looked at Hermione's face to see she was very nervous about whatever she wanted to talk about.

Sirius' mind worked for ideas of what she could want to talk to him about, alone. _ Oh no, _he thought,_ she's probably meaning to tell me that she doesn't want to be with me_. He gulped, _she's going to tell me how pathetic I'm being, pining after her._ He took a seat on the couch in front of the fire place and Hermione nervously took a seat beside him.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Hermione?" Sirius asked. Hermione looked at him and thought of how she could possibly say this. It was very hard to tell someone that you were willing to be with them. It was even more of a big deal that she was taking the chance to be with someone from another time.

She fiddled with her hands in her lap and looked at them when suddenly another hand had clasped hers. Sirius had held her hands in his left hand. He looked at her with eyes that could calm anyone, his eyes silently asking what was wrong. Since Hermione couldn't think of any words she though, _oh well actions are louder than words anyway._ She leaned in quickly and pressed her lips against his firmly. The fast closed-lips kiss ended just as quick when Hermione pulled away.

Sirius took in Hermione's flushed face and knew she must have meant to do that. Did this mean that she wanted to be with him? That she fancied him? He couldn't stop the wide goofy looking smile spread on his face as he let out a breath of elated relief. Hermione had a small embarrassed smile on her face. She couldn't believe she just did that!

"Was that for what I think it was for?" Sirius cautiously asked, hoping she didn't kiss him just out of impulse. When Hermione feebly nodded, still flushed, Sirius breathed out _yes_ and leaned in again to kiss her. Then they were happily snogging, knowing everything was clear between them now.

Ginny moved her lips with Remus', taking the full initiative due to Remus' intense shyness. She smiled throughout the kiss, rejoicing in the fact that Remus had finally asked her out! It was a bloody miracle. And now they were together after all the flirting, signs, and waiting, they were together. Life was good.

Hermione and Sirius were still snogging happily when they heard the door open. They pulled away and tried to peer a the door to see who was coming in. Maybe Ginny and Remus had come back. They heard giggling and soft kissing sounds. They saw a girl and a boy standing in the doorway, smiling, laughing, joking and kissing. The girl laughed again at something the boy said and said, "Ok, ok, I have to go in now. I'll see you tomorrow." That was no doubt Angie's voice. Which confused Sirius and alarmed Hermione who tried to draw his attention back to her.

The boy chuckled, "One more." And he leaned into kiss her one last time. The small peck soon turned passionate as they snogged in the doorway just as Hermione and Sirius had been snogging just before. Hermione now knew that the couple was Angie and Regulus. He must have chanced walking her back to the common room. Hermione stood and tried to tug Sirius up but he didn't budge, wanting to know who Angie's new beau was so he could tease her about him. He obviously wasn't a Gryffindor otherwise he would have just walked into the common room with her.

The couple soon broke apart. The girl laughing softly, "Ok, I really have to go now. You better get back to the dungeons before curfew." She pecked his lips with a smile. He smiled widely, "Ok. I love you, Angel." He said softly. She smiled and kissed his lips one more time, "Goodnight."

Hermione would have cooed sweetly at the little display, _awww he loves her._ But Angie had walked in and Sirius had to confront her. "Who was that?" He asked in a very fatherly tone. Angie rolled her eyes, "That was my boyfriend, obviously, did you think I would go snogging a random bloke?" Hermione gave her a look, saying how suspicious Sirius really was and Angie nodded to her minutely.

"Well who is he then? Somebody we know?" Sirius fired off, eager to know the truth. Why would she keep her boyfriend a secret from them unless she knew they wouldn't like him?

Angie glared at him, "Maybe, maybe not. I don't really think it is any of your business." Hermione gave her another warning look and this time Sirius noticed.

"What about her then? You're like sisters, don't you think she has the right to know?" He nodded to Hermione, hoping to get something out of that but he was shot down and shocked when Angie said, "Hermione and Ginny knew who I was dating from the beginning. Ginny walked in on us snogging and then I told Hermione."

Sirius stared at Hermione almost out of betrayal, "You knew? This whole time? How long has this been going on then?" He looked between Angie and Hermione, willing one of them to tell him the truth.

"I couldn't tell you. It's her business as she said. And she told me in confidence. I'd never betray my sister's confidence like that and tell everyone who she was dating when she obviously doesn't want anyone to know." Hermione said trying to get him to see her side. She had just put herself on the line to tell him she wanted him only to have this happen right afterward, _maybe I should have just let it go after all._

"You know! Ginny knows! She knows and he knows! Who else knows? Or is everyone out of loop you four have yourselves in?" Sirius waved his hands frantically at each person in question. He searched his brain for some person Angie would want to keep secret from him and the others. Then he remembered what she said, _"Ok, I really have to go now. You better get back to the dungeons before curfew."_

_DUNGEONS! HE'S A SLYTHERIN! _"HE'S A SLYTHERIN! You're dating a snake! How could you?" Sirius shouted. Angie and Hermione seemed alarmed that he figured it out, and didn't like it just as they suspected.

"Now you see why I didn't want to tell you!" Angie said loudly, "And don't go telling me how all Slytherins are scum because that would make you a hypocrite. You told me once that all Slytherins were nothing but prejudiced purebloods." She would continue until Sirius interrupted her.

"And they are! They think they're better than everyone else just because they're pureblood!" Sirius shouted. Hermione glared at him just as Angie did.

"WRONG! Just by assuming that about all of them makes you just as bad as what you make them out to be; a _prejudiced pureblood_. Not all of them are like that! Did you know that when I was sorted, the hat almost put me in Slytherin!" At Sirius' shocked look, she continued, "Yeah, it did. So am I an evil prejudiced pureblood? No! I'm not! And my boyfriend is one of the kindest most self-sacrificing person I've ever met and I care for him immensely!"

Hermione gasped, she knew what that meant. Angie loved Regulus back. Wow. But Sirius didn't get it, "That's absurd. Shouldn't you hate Slytherins just as much as me since we're in the same boat?"

"We're not even in the same _ocean_, Sirius Orion Black. Yes we both disagreed with our parents and yes we both broke away from our pureblood mania families. But I didn't turn against Slytherins and assume they were all evil just for that one fact and I didn't give up on my brother. I knew my brother still loved me and was only scared. You gave up, You deserted your brother and left him behind. You did all that and made yourself nearly as bad as all those slimy Slytherins you so vehemently hate! So you don't like my boyfriend, _tough_, get the _bloody_ hell over it!" With that Angie stormed up stairs to the girls dorm.

Hermione rounded on him then, "Why did you say something like that!" Sirius looked at her confused. Why wasn't she agreeing with him?

"Me? She's the one dating a snake!" Sirius shouted. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him, "Were you not listening to a word she just said? And she is completely right! You are making yourself just as bad as what you assume they all are just by assuming they're all that!"

"So you're siding with her then?" Sirius yelled.

"YES! I am! Angie is the happiest she's ever been and its because of him! She has never ever let anyone in that way which means he's extremely special if she's taking that kind of risk, amongst others, to be with him! She's in love with him!" Hermione argued.

Sirius scoffed, "She said she cares for him, big deal. She never said she loved him! How can anyone love a snake!" Sirius threw his arm towards the girls stairs as if gesturing to Angie herself.

Hermione stepped closer to him, trying to seem intimidating, and it worked, "Do you know her at all? Angie hasn't said she's loved anything since Tomas died so her saying she cares for someone is just as good as saying she'd die for him! I've seen them together. They don't see anyone but each other." Her voice got a little quieter. "Is it so bad that she's happy? That she's found someone?" Hermione was beginning to think that Sirius wasn't mature enough to handle a real relationship. That he wasn't the man she briefly met in third year, so compassionate and determined.

Just then James had walked down from the steps, ready to congratulate Sirius and Hermione on becoming a official couple. But he walked down only to see them glaring at each other, maybe it hadn't gone as well as he thought.

"I thought you were different. Maybe I shouldn't have..." Hermione looked down, willing herself not to cry. Sirius felt a painful pang in his chest at the mere implication of her words.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Hermione and Sirius looked sharply at him before looking back at each other. Hermione heaved a sigh, "Nothing, absolutely nothing." She looked back at Sirius with a disappointed expression then turned a slowly walked away up to the girls dorm as if in defeat.

James looked at Sirius, "What happened?" Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch. James came and sat next to him. He would swear he saw Sirius' eyes watering. "Hermione kissed me." He said quietly. He rested his face in his hands, looking to the ground, "Then Angie came in and apparently she's dating a Slytherin. I freaked out, we fought then after Angie left, Hermione and I fought. Then you walked in and she left after basically saying she shouldn't have kissed me. I blew it before it barely began."

James looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sure it's not that bad. They can't have expected you to take it graciously." Sirius shook his head, running a hand through his hair once more. "No, I yelled and shouted and we all said things we shouldn't have." Then he did a double take of what James said, "Wait! Why don't you seem so surprised? You hate Slytherins just as much as I do!"

James nodded, "I did. But I kinda beat it out of Angie when I noticed how weird she was acting."

"So you've know! You've known this whole time that she was dating a Slytherin?" Sirius shouted in disbelief. At James' nod Sirius continued in shock, "She's like your little sister and you're okay with her dating a snake?"

James shrugged, "They love each other. And he makes her really happy. That's all that matters. I keep my eyes open so that if he hurts her, I'll be the first to kick his arse. But its her life and she's happy, and that's all I want. Is that so terrible?" He replied quietly.

Sirius was silent, letting James' reply sink in. He lowered his hands from his face and lent back to sit against the back of the couch. He rested his fists on his knees and sighed, "I guess not. I just... I didn't expect this. Angie has every reason to hate Slytherins, she's just like me. Then I hear she's in love with one." Then another thought came to him and he looked at James. "You know who it is, don't you?"

James nodded at him, "She told me when I guessed it. But before you ask," He said when Sirius opened his mouth to speak, "I will not tell you. Apparently you had some big blow out just over the fact that Angie's dating a Slytherin. I'll let you get used to that fact and get Hermione and Angie to forgive you. Then it's up to Angie to tell you who it is. And him of course." James finished quietly before standing and leaving the room, leaving Sirius to his thoughts.

**Sooooo? Did you like it? Review and there'll be more!**

**XOXO RegalGirl94**


	10. Chapter 10: Love

**So here's chapter ten and one scene is RATED M! So for those who are offended by such scenes, skip passed to the next line when you see the first.**

**As always REVIEW!**

Chapter 10: Love

Ever since that big blow out, many things had been happening at once. Sirius had been wracking his brain for both how to make it up to the girls – Ginny had joined them both in the Sirius-is-a-prejudiced-hypocrite front – and to figure out who Angie is dating. James had acted like whoever it was made it worse than just some random Slytherin. So far he was down to three suspects; Snape, Morris or – dare he say it – his own brother, Regulus.

He shuddered at the thought of his friend with his little brother. It was outrageous, impossible, unthinkable, and many other adjectives of that nature. _But_, Sirius mused, _would I rather she be with Snape or Morris?_ He couldn't answer that.

Angie, Hermione and Ginny had avoided Sirius like the black bubonic plague. Angie told them both excessively that they didn't need to do it just for her but they both had their own reasons. Hermione was protective of Angie and angry that Sirius was a single minded as he demonstrated that night. Ginny was just as mad at Sirius but Angie practically told her to get over it so she could still spend time with Remus. So Ginny tolerated Sirius' presence to be with Remus but never openly payed him any attention.

James had resorted to begging Angie to just get Hermione to talk to Sirius. The bloke was miserable without when he only had her for a couple hours. Angie agreed that they should talk and tried to get through to Hermione but the older girl refused to speak to Sirius until he apologized her Angie, which didn't seem to be soon.

Meanwhile, a certain redheaded girl's mind was whirring with thoughts of a certain Marauder. Lily Evans was thinking of giving James Potter a chance! Gasp! Its unthinkable, right? But she had been thinking about how protective and loving he is towards Angie and how mature he's gotten this 7th year of Hogwarts. She came to the resolve that the next time he asked her out, she would say yes. The only problem; James hasn't asked her out of deliberately pursued her in over two weeks. She was beginning to worry that she was too late, that he had finally given up on her.

Regulus had noticed the recent separation in the group and it worried him. It was nearing the mission so meetings ran long and randomly popped up at the most inconvenient times; making it harder for him to meet Angie and therefore unable to find out what was wrong. So he just watched Angie, trying to figure out why she was so upset and he discovered that it had something to do with his dearest older brother, Sirius.

At the moment Angie was sitting at the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Regulus but knowing that he may not be able to come. They both feared that his fellow Death Eaters were beginning to get suspicious. _If it got alarmingly dangerous_, Angie thought, _then we have to stop seeing each other._ Even though she knew Regulus would initially refuse, she kept thinking of ways to convince him. She knew that being apart from him would tear her up inside but if it meant he was a little more safe then she'd deal with it. She loved him that much.

Angie went over in her head about Regulus and why she loved him and couldn't tell him. She just couldn't say the word. She hadn't said the L word since Tomas died, it was the last thing she said to him and it was his last words to her when she held him in her arms as he died. She swore she'd never let herself care for anyone new like that ever again. But then Regulus came into her life.

At first she didn't expect anything to come out of meeting him. She just thought of him as Sirius' younger brother who was lead down the wrong path. She saw him as she saw Tomas and vowed to save him. Then her feelings changed and her heart got involved.

She opened up to him and let him see a side of her that usually takes people years of trust to see. She still couldn't believe that she completely broke down in front of him about Tomas' death only days after meeting him. She's always been careful when it came to stuff like that. But she didn't want to be careful with Regulus. She wanted to be carefree and alive like she feels when she's with him. Even with the impending danger over their heads they manage to make the best of their meetings. Angie leaned her elbows on the railing and just looked out onto the dark grounds.

She heard hurried footsteps getting louder and closer up the stairs into the tower. Angie could tell they belonged to Regulus. Then when they stopped she knew Regulus was standing behind her. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her. She leaned back into his arms and placed her hands on his. The silence stretched with thoughts they longed to voice but didn't dare too. They wanted to keep their doubts to themselves, their fears.

Regulus began to sway their bodies, to rock them as if consoling a child. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and she turned her head to kiss his cheek. He let a small smile come over his face as he tightened his arms around her, "It's almost Halloween." Those three words were enough to strike fear into Angie's heart. They had never discussed what she had heard in that Death Eater's meeting. She just assumed she'd improvise and no one would have to know that Regulus told her about it. No one would have to know that Regulus was ever involved. She was more concerned with how to get Regulus out of the Death Eater rank before he got his tattoo.

If he got the Dark Mark then he'd forever be connected to Voldemort. Even in his death and even if he somehow forgot about Regulus, he'd always feel the call whether he decided to listen to it or not. Then when Voldemort would fall, Regulus would always have that mark, reminding him of what he's done and what he can't take back no matter how much he would want to. Angie didn't want him to have to go through that. He didn't deserve that kind of torture.

Suddenly Angie felt a rush of emotions flow into her chest and squeeze on her heart almost painfully. She felt one tear run down the left side of her face and she didn't bother to wipe it off. She didn't reached to her chest to try to relieve that pain, she knew it wouldn't help.

The mere anticipation inducted by the notion that she may lose Regulus was enough to clench on her heart and let out all her feelings for him that she now had to face. So she decided that she wasn't going to let her inhibitions hold her back any longer.

Suddenly she turned in Regulus' arms and kissed him hungrily. He kissed back just as fiercely lifting a hand into her hair, and wrapping his to her arm around her waist, holding her to him. She dug her hand into the back of his neck into his hair there. She latched her other hand onto his shoulder, pressing herself against him.

Their lips parted and tongues swept in and clashed together in an age-long dance. Soon air became necessary and they pulled apart. But Regulus let his lips drag down her jaw to her throat, kissing and sucking. Angie was panting by now and could Regulus' loud deliberate breathes. "Regulus..."

Angie undid his tie and dropped it careful. Regulus was pressing her against the railing uncomfortably but she didn't notice. Unfortunately he did, and he pulled back. Angie let out a whimper in complaint to which Regulus chuckled. He pulled her body into his and kissed her again, maneuvering her against a wall. They snogged until they needed air once more and Regulus pulled away, this time not sucking her neck.

Angie looked deeply into his dark gray eyes she loved with every fiber of her being. She slowly reached up to her tie and undid the knot, letting it slide off her neck onto the floor. She reached to the top of her white button up shirt and undid the first button, then the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth... all the way until her shirt was completely undone. She even more slowly, as if uncertainly, reached over to undo Regulus' shirt. As soon as Regulus saw her start unbuttoning her shirt, he was frozen.

Angie undid his shirt successfully, glad he wasn't stopping her, and pushed it over and off his shoulders so it fell to the floor. She then did the same to her shirt, all the while never taking her eyes off his, just like his. He reached out and put his hands on her hips, wrapping them around her. Angie reached up and pecked his lips.

She put her hands on his chest, lightly scratching. She appreciated the fact that he was looking into her eyes, not starring at her chest clad in a lacy black bra. It was one of her old ones so it didn't cover much and she was practically at danger of falling out of the fabric.

So she looked into his eyes and said it, "I love you, Regulus." He looked at her in surprise. She had never told him that before. Sure she had said she cared about him and didn't know what she'd do without him, things like that, but never love. He didn't need her to say to know it was true. But to have her say it all the same, made it all the more real.

He smiled and let out a breathy laugh almost inaudible, "I love you too, Angle." Angie smiled and reached her lips up to his. It wasn't a peck or chaste, but it wasn't full out snogging. It was a sweet loving kiss as if confirming the words they'd just spoken. Too soon Angie pulled away. She reached behind her, never taking her eyes from Regulus', and unclasped her bra. She took the straps off her shoulders and dropped her bra over her shirt, successfully exposing her top half to his gray eyes nakedly. But his eyes only flickered to her chest for a second before they returned to her eyes.

His eyes held the gentlemanly question in them, to which she nodded firmly.

She undid his belt buckle and his pants fell to his ankles. Then he kicked them off.

He unfastened her skirt and she kicked that off.

She tentatively slid her hands along the top of his boxers until she got the courage to pull them down with his help as he kicked them by his tie.

She reached her own hands to her matching black panties and soon they joined the growing pile of cloths.

As the friction of their skin made their sounds grow louder and every space between their bodies disappeared, they both let their inhibitions go and expressed their love for each other...

Hermione sat in the common room wondering where Angie was. She had an idea that she was with Regulus, and that meant she was safe. But of course Hermione worried. She then heard footsteps and looked to see Ginny coming down from the girls dorms, "Waiting up for Angie, yeah?" She asked with her thick British accent.

Hermione nodded simply, "Can't help but worry, you know." Ginny nodded, walking over to sit on the couch beside her, staying hopelessly optimistic, "She's probably with Regulus right now. And we all know that he would rather die than let anything bad happen to her."

Hermione nodded again, "I know, trust me I can see it when he looks at her. But I can only be left to wonder what exactly they're doing. They have the most forbidden love I've heard of and that has to have some amount of pressure over their heads. What if they do something, they wouldn't otherwise be ready for?"

Ginny gaped silently at the older girl for a moment, not fully believing that Hermione would have such ill faith in what could only be described as her surrogate sister. "Now 'Mione, I know you don't think that ill of them. Angie would never make that kind of decision if she didn't completely think that she wasn't the least bit ready. And Regulus would never take advantage of her."

Hermione glanced at her before gazing back into the fire, the flames casting makeshifts patterns on her face with its shadows, "I know that. But this is a rather unique situation, don't you agree? I mean Regulus is a soon-to-be Death Eater which puts Angie in immediate danger. Then Angie is from the future and she has to deal with the fact that she and Regulus are from different times, different sides of this upcoming war and that at any moment she could lose him either to death from Voldemort or Death Eaters, or if we're to be sent back to our time where Regulus is vastly older. They both probably want to make the most of the time they have now."

Ginny sat there, silent, saying nothing, letting her explanation sink in. on some points, she whole-heartedly agreed with the would-be Head Girl, but she still held onto to her belief that Angie would never take that risk without being fully prepared. "I get that you're worried, Hermione, I do really. But you have to hold on to your optimistic side and just trust her like you've done unfailingly for so many years." After that was said the silence grew large and heavy with thoughts whirring in the young girls' heads.

Sirius Black was laying in his bed, staring out the window without focus. He wasn't staring at anything in particular, just staring into the night, thinking. He had been mulling over who Angie could possibly be dating but decided to just let those thoughts simmer. He wasn't anyone to tell Angie who she could and couldn't love. No one could tell Angie right from wrong. And anyone who tried would be in deep trouble of getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

His mind wandered back to the fight that night. He realized how pig headed he was being. That it really wasn't his business and that if Angie loved the bloke, then he must be one of those rare good Slytherins. Because Angie isn't stupid, she wouldn't fall for some evil bastards tricks to woo her. And both Ginny and Hermione vouched for him so he couldn't be that bad, right?

Then Sirius made some discovery as memories and clues swept into the forefront of his mind.

"_Regulus Black." She told him defiantly and walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone at the table grew silent as the shock took over the group, even Hermione. Sirius seemed to be taking it the hardest. To him not only did she defend a no good Slytherin but his younger brother who disowned him. _

"_How do you know that? Maybe you should ask Angie about Tomas someday. You may see that the two can be completely alike..." Sirus stayed down there for a little while longer with a new view of his little brother. Not a mended one but an open one._

_Angie looked towards him again and he quickly looked away. The second she looked away, he looked back. The cycle continued until Angie's group decided to head back to the castle. _

_Angie kept glancing at Regulus all morning at breakfast._

_She nodded and excused herself from the table claiming she was tired. She congratulated Ginny and Remus one last time and strided out of the Great Hall._

_The couple soon broke apart. The girl laughing softly, "Ok, I really have to go now. You better get back to the dungeons before curfew." She pecked his lips with a smile. He smiled widely, "Ok. I love you, Angel." He said softly. She smiled and kissed his lips one more time, "Goodnight."_

"_We're not even in the same ocean, Sirius Orion Black. Yes we both disagreed with our parents and yes we both broke away from our pureblood mania families. But I didn't turn against Slytherins and assume they were all evil just for that one fact and I didn't give up on my brother. I knew my brother still loved me and was only scared. You gave up, You deserted your brother and left him behind. You did all that and made yourself nearly as bad as all those slimy Slytherins you so vehemently hate! So you don't like my boyfriend, tough, get the bloody hell over it!" With that Angie stormed up stairs to the girls dorm._

_James nodded at him, "She told me when I guessed it. But before you ask," He said when Sirius opened his mouth to speak, "I will not tell you. Apparently you had some big blow out just over the fact that Angie's dating a Slytherin. I'll let you get used to that fact and get Hermione and Angie to forgive you. Then it's up to Angie to tell you who it is. And him of course." James finished quietly before standing and leaving the room, leaving Sirius to his thoughts._

Oh god! Sirius finally put it together. Why would they think he would have another big blow out from figuring how who exactly she's dating more so than if she were dating any random Slythern? And why did Angie mention brothers during the fight? Who has Angie defended and who does she see every day, enough time to fall in love with the person? Regulus Black.

"My bloody brother."

**Ok so for those who skipped the 'scene' all you have to know is that Angie finally told Regulus that she loves him for the first time. Anyway, what did you think? Please REVIEW. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. Chapter 11 : Outed

_Remus was still shocked to discover that Regulus was Angie's boyfriend. "Wait! Regulus? And Angie? Our Angie? And Sirius' brother? Are you serious?" Peter had grown silent and pensive as Sirius and James started and looked at Remus just now realizing that they weren't totally alone in their yelling._

Chapter 12

Sirius was pacing a hole in the carpet in the 7th Year boys dorm. How could Angie fall for his little brother? What lies has he told her? What does he want with her? What is his sinister plan? These suspicious questions ran throughout his head as James and Remus walked into the room.

"Whats up with you, mate?" James asked with furrowed eyebrows. Sirius didn't stop pacing. He didn't even give any sign that he had heard James. Peter then shuffled in not looking at anyone. He trudged onto his bed and only then noticed Sirius pacing. "What's wrong with him?" Both James and Remus shrugged, not taking their eyes off their pacing friend.

Remus got impatient, "Sirius! What is the matter?" Sirius was jolted out of his thoughts. He looked at his three best friends before his eyes fell on his surrogate brother. He narrowed his eyes at James before lunging at him. He had him up against the wall by his neck. James and Remus' eyes were wide with shock. Peter looked frightened.

"YOU! You knew, didn't you? You knew she was dating him? HIM! Of all people." Sirius ranted to James who suddenly realized what was going on. Sirius found out.

"Look, she didn't want anyone to know! I promised her I'd let her tell you herself when she was ready!" James exclaimed but Sirius didn't let him go. Peter looked scared of what could happen.

Remus, however, was confused, "What is going on? Who is dating who and why is it such a big deal?" Sirius glared at Remus, still pinning James to the wall. He turned back to James, "Why didn't you try to stop it? Who knows what he's planning! If she fell for his lies who knows what he might do! He might take advantage of her!"

James found his strength and pushed against Sirius until the boy fell away from him. They stared each other down for a moment before James took a breath, "Its not a trick. They really do love each other. But Angie knew that you'd overreact so she didn't want to tell you until she was ready. Until they both were ready. You have no idea how crazy Angie's been driving herself trying to make everyone happy while maintaining her happiness. And I've seen the way Regulus makes her feel. He makes her so happy and to me, that's all that matters. Her happiness."

"What about her safety! Huh?" Sirius shot back, "What about when he hurts her? He's a Slytherin, pureblood maniac! What if she gets the brunt of his Death Eater ways?"

Remus was still shocked to discover that Regulus was Angie's boyfriend. "Wait! Regulus? And Angie? Our Angie? And Sirius' brother? Are you serious?" Peter had grown silent and pensive as Sirius and James started and looked at Remus just now realizing that they weren't totally alone in their yelling.

James looked around before looking back at Remus, "Yes. Angie's been dating Regulus for a while. I found out but I promised not to say anything until she was totally ready to tell you. She knew how'd you react if she were dating a Slytherin let alone Sirius' brother." He tried to reason.

Sirius glared at him and turned away from his roommates. He ran a hand down his face in frustration to come to terms with what has suddenly been revealed to him. How was he supposed to handle this, huh? With grace? Acceptance? Of his little brother manipulating his close friend into falling in love with him? How could anyone expect that from him?

Remus looked between his two friends, as did Peter, totally at a loss of what to do next. He slowly looked back to Sirius and took a deliberate breath before saying the next words, "That's all?"

Sirius whirled around to look at him in pure rage and shock. James' eyes widened like saucers in surprise. "You need more!" Sirius exclaimed with his hands in fists. Peter was still cowering on his bed, thinking over the new information and taking in Siriuis' hostile stance.

Remus took the breaths needed to calmly address Sirius even though his dog of a friend wasn't going out of his way to discuss the situation maturely. "Well.. I just don't see what the huge deal is that Angie is with him. Haven't you always wanted a reason to get Regulus away from your parents' control? Its seems that Angie may be able to do that for you."

Now all boys looked confused, especially Peter. James' brows furrowed, "What do you mean?" Sirius had calmed now, his hands unfisted, and posture relaxed yet confused as he nodded in agreement to James' question.

Remus sighed, "Well it just seems like Regulus makes Angie really happy and she in turn does the same for him. We all know Angie's beliefs and that she isn't afraid to express them to anyone, even Slytherin."

"Go on." Sirius egged, curious to see where Remus was going with this.

"What if she can make Regulus see things her way, and in extension, our way. She can change him and make his see the light, maybe even switch signs and break away from your parents. You could have your little brother back." Remus finished off quietly.

Both Sirius and James stared at him for a moment.

Two moments.

Three moments.

James was the first to break out of his blank stare, "He's right, Sirius. Angie told me that Regulus doesn't want to be a Death Eater. But someone or something has been threatening her safety so he does what he has to to keep her safe. She's been trying to find a way out for him.

And she also wants you two to make up and be real brothers. I think its because she sees Regulus as Tomas in your situation and she doesn't want her boyfriend to follow her brother's fate. She loves him. He loves her. All they want for each other is to be safe and together."

Sirius ran a hand down his face once more, and retreated into deep thought as he took a seat on his bed behind him. He couldn't believe it still. How did the two even fall in love let alone begin a relationship? How did they manage to keep it secret all this time? When was Angie planning on telling him? He couldn't say he blamed her for keeping it from him. He wasn't exactly welcoming to the idea of her dating a Slytherin let alone his little brother. But that was just him wanting what was best for her.

Could he handle this though? Could he accept the fact that his friend – whom he feels very protective of – is dating his little brother that he hadn't spoken to in years? And if what James said was right, could he reconcile with his brother like Angie apparently wanted?

Finally James broke the silence, "He's right." Sirius didn't look at him, though Remus and Peter did. Peter had yet to say a word. His mind had been swarming with conflicting thoughts since they revealed that Angie and Regulus were together.

James sighed, "Sirius... you never hated Regulus. You love him, he's your brother, you'll always love him as such. And if Angie does get through to Regulus – which I think she already has – then you'll get your brother back on your terms and away from you parents. You could have a family, a real blood family in Regulus again.

I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship with him. I am asking you not to give Angie any grief and just be open to her and your brother. Don't hate them."

Sirius sighed into his bed. This was all too much in one night, in 20 minutes. "I guess..." He paused, _how to word it...?_ "I guess I can try. This is all too much to take all at once though."

James nodded, "All I ask is that you honestly do try. But you might want to keep quiet about this with the girls until you come to some decision." Sirius nodded at him and Remus quietly sighed.

"Well... I supposed that's all the excitement we need for the week." The boys collectively chuckled.

It was two in the morning when Angie managed to sneak back into the common room. Even then she didn't have the strength to go up to the girls dorm so she fell asleep on the couch. When she woke up again it was bright out, suggesting that it was well into the morning. She was glad that it was Saturday. She heard footsteps from the boys dorm and looked up to see James coming down into the common room.

James stopped when he saw her, with a somewhat guilty expression on his face and Angie immediately became suspicious. He nervously scratched the back of his head and came over the side of the couch to join her. He sat down heavily with a 'good morning' and smile sheepishly, still half asleep. Angie smiled back, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Miss Moore." James retorted slyly. Angie blushed mumbling something under her breath. "What was that?" James asked with a mischievous grin. Angie tried to pass it off as nothing but James threatened to tickle her to death if she didn't tell him.

"Fine... I got in really late, OK?" Angie blushed at how bad that sounded. But it was the truth. She couldn't lie to James, just like she couldn't lie to Tomas. It just wasn't right.

James' grin slipped, "Please tell me you and Regulus were studying and lost track of time..." Angie frowned and looked away guiltily before shaking her head slowly and looking back towards James without looking him in the eye.

James tried to keep his cool. But just like Angie looks to him as an older brother, he looks to her as a younger sister. And that over protectiveness is just natural. So as much as he tried to reign it in, his temper won, "WHAT!"

Angie jumped at his outburst. She then rushed to defend herself, "James we love each other. And we're old enough to make our own decisions."

"Not when you make the wrong ones." James retorted. Angie frowned at how cross he was and stood, ready to defend herself further.

"Listen James, I love you, but whats done is done and I have no regrets. I'd do it again. We were safe and it was perfect so stop be so protective!" Without another word said Angie made a dash for the stairs and rushed into the girls' dorms. James starred after her in disbelief with a slack jaw.

He could not believe that the girl he just defended – the one he looks to as a baby sister – went and had her first time at 16. he guessed he was a little jealous that she beat him but c'mon, she's so young and... well that's it, she's so young. Knowing that's all he had on her because he knew she wasn't the type to be pressured into something she wasn't ready for. He knew that she most likely to the initiative and took all precautions. Except for taking into account; her age.

**I know it's been a while but I haven't gotten any feedback and I'm trying to lead up to the big event. So please review and the next update with come quicker!**

**XOXO RegalGirl94**


	12. Chapter 12 : Absence

**Okay so I thought I'd switch things up and give you a more in depth view of Angie. So this is in her point of view with a little more about her life and feelings. Not the big event yet but I'm getting warmed up.**

Chapter 13: Absence

Angie's POV:

I never had a perfect life. I didn't have two loving parents like Hermione. I didn't have a huge devoted welcoming family like Ginny. I had Tomas, but I lost him. The only true family I ever really had. Sure Hermione's like my sister but Tomas was my blood brother that I loved for his entire life; 14 years.

I didn't have safety and security, but then again once Voldemort made his comeback no one did. But my parents went out of their way to show me just how _unsafe_ I could be. It really messed me up as a kid. I didn't understand why my parents were so cruel and cold when I'd seen so many other parents cry when their kids went to school and kiss their scraped knees to make the pain magically go away. No, I didn't get that. Instead, they inflicted the pain on me, not ease it. Or my dad did while my mom watched with Tomas on her hip like we were merely playing in the yard while she fed the baby.

So when I got on the train to Hogwarts, I kept far away from any of the other Death Eater children. All my life I'd only really known one; Draco Malfoy. For some reason my dad had an insane crush on the Malfoy family. He was obsessed with arranging a marriage between Draco and I. Lucius thought my father was a lowlife – pureblood or not – but relented that I'd make a good match for their breeding agreement. So early on my parents and Draco's parents had pushed us together for play dates and family gatherings. They never told us that we were meant to marry and the ignorance was blissful while it lasted.

Growing up, before Hogwarts, Draco and I had become really good friends. We had shared every secret; we were both beaten and didn't want to be Death Eaters. He was my best friend but there were no romantic feelings; we were too young, not even eleven. Too be completely honest, I could have fallen in love with Draco when we'd gotten older, and he'd confided in me that he once thought we'd be happily married if it came to that. But when we got to Hogwarts, he picked on Ron and Harry. Then I was sorted into Gryffindor.

While my father was furious and made a point to show me how much so, Lucius was more so. After hearing of the dishonor I'd bestowed upon my family name he refused to let his son become further involved with a disgrace to purebloods and a traitor. He immediately withdrew from their agreement leaving my father even more infuriated with me.

Lucius also threatened Draco away from me. So me and Draco just drifted apart. I'd become best friends with Hermione, Harry and Ron while he tormented us with his cronies Crab and Goyle backing him up. He had his own names for us too. He called Hermione Mudblood, Harry Scarhead, Ron Weasle, and me... Blood Traitor. I always knew he didn't mean it though. Whenever he did insult us – me more so – his heart wasn't in it. I could see it in his eyes. He still cared for me, his best friend. And I always cared for him. But we were forced to walk in different circles on different sides of devastating circumstances.

I'd never really forgotten Draco, but I stored him in the back of my mind so as to avoid any distractions. I never did love him the way I knew I could have and visa versa but that was alright. In the end, after the war was over, we rekindled our friendship much to the chagrin of Harry and Ron. Ginny even made remarks about a potential star-crossed romance but that had no chance to bloom before we were sent back in time.

But I was not one to disappoint poor Ginny Weasley for I found a different star-crossed romance. Regulus Black. My boyfriend. I still smile when referring to him that way, even in my mind. I had not expected any romance in my life – the only relationship I've ever seen being my parents breeding agreement – so I was blind sided when I'd fallen in love with Regulus. At first, I only wanted to lead him onto Sirius' path so the future could go as planned. But then we'd talk and get to know each other and I opened up to him as he did to me.

The tension was always there and we both couldn't fight our feelings and caved. I would never forget our first kiss or when he first said I love you.

"_Don't you dare!" I squealed as Regulus got some ice cream ready on his spoon to fling at me. We were in the kitchens for a midnight snack after stowing away in the Restricted Section of the Library. I made the mistake of putting my ice cream into his nose and now he wanted revenge. I scrambled out of my chair as Regulus stood swiftly and flung the ice cream at my face. I screamed half-heartedly as the ice cream hit my cheek and slipped down my face. My scream turned into a good-natured laugh as Regulus laughed with me. I then came up to him and kissed the ice cream off his nose_

_He grinned at me before kissing my cheek. His lips followed the trail of ice cream as he kissed down my neck. My breath hitched, not expected this turn of events. But I soon squealed again when Regulus started licking the ice cream like a dog. "Hey!" _

_He laughed at me with his brilliant smile implanting itself into the skin of my cheek. I could still stop to marvel at how silly he could be sometimes. No one would ever believe it when they saw how serious and dark he was outside. But I knew. That was all that mattered._

_Our laughter died down to breathy chuckles when he pulled his head up to look at me. Both still smiling we leaned in a pressed our lips together as we'd already done many times before. But no matter how many times we'd done it, I still felt myself whirring in a tornado of heart-clenching emotions only described as love all over again as if it were the first time. But I'd never say it out loud – the word 'love' that is – at least not yet. I couldn't._

_But then Regulus did something that made my heart stop. He pulled away leaving both of us breathing heavily from the long time without air. Then he grinned making me suspicious to say the least. He let out a breathy sigh bordering on a chuckle before declaring in a deep, swift, confident and sure voice, "I love you."_

_I gasped._

The mere memory of times like those still made me get this warm feeling in my heart and belly that I hoped never went away. I have to admit that he said the 'L' word long before I even recognized the fact that what I felt for him _was_ love let alone voiced it out loud to anyone but myself. He was braver than me that way.

I'd never felt this way about anyone before. Sure I could have loved Draco. And my lack of dating experience wasn't from lack of gentleman callers. But none of them made me feel like Regulus does. They were just boys looking for a pretty girl to take to Hogsmede. Regulus genuinely loved me and wanted to take care of me. I could not be more lucky than to have him by my side.

I was in my bed, catching up on some sleep. The sun was high in the sky without curtains to shield it and it glared in my eyes, not allowing me anymore sleep. I huffed, knowing it was useless to try and fall back to sleep, and threw my dark red comforter off of me. It was Sunday. Regulus and I were planning to sneak into the Room of Requirements to start planning how to go about Halloween.

I had been thinking of that a lot. And I think I'd found some sort of solution. Regulus will tell me where they're entering and when and I'd position myself and the other with out wands ready. I considered telling Dumbledore but his younger self needed to be ignorant of our involvement in changing the past.

But I didn't need to think about that now.

I got up. I got dressed. I did all the necessary things to get ready for the day. I just wore simple flare jeans and a burgundy sweater. I took the stairs two at a time and flew straight out the door to avoid running into any unwanted company. The Fat Lady called after me to inquire as to where I was going in such a hurry but I ignored her and pretended not to hear her.

I could hear the clacking of my shoes as I speed walked through the empty halls. I'd finally made it to the right floor. I walked down to the corner before walking back the other direction and back again until large oak double doors appeared against the large – once bare – stone wall.

I opened the door and stepped into a room with a large round dark wood table with two chairs, a large dark red velvet couch, a dark green loveseat, an expansive fireplace with a marble mantel, and a king sized four poster bed to the left of it all. I blushed when I recalled what had to have been on my mind for a big bed to show up.

I came into the room silently and quietly curled up on the loveseat to wait for Regulus to show up. I looked at the big grandfather clock to see that it was just barely eleven; I was thirty minutes early. I didn't mind waiting a little longer, so I laid back on the couch instead of the loveseat. I stretched out and got comfortable; something that proved unfortunate because I fell asleep. To me the dark abyss lasted only seconds but it was really three hours proved by the clock.

I hoped I wouldn't have time to panic before Regulus came barging through the door apologetic for his lateness. But it turns out I did have time to panic. I got up to double check that the clock was working right. It was. I even checked magically and it was it tip top shape. The time really was three hours later.

I took a deep breathe before letting my temper get the better of me. I flung the clock across the room where it promptly shattered into splinters and glass shards against the stone wall. Anger was never my outlet for frustration. I was not violent by nature despite my parental influence. I was a patient person who sought the better of situations and I took pride in that. I had only started to break down at one turning point; Tomas' death.

I could not bare to conjure up another clock because I didn't want to see the time. I didn't want to know just how late Regulus would be. But the thought never occurred to me that he would never show up.

What could have been an hour later I found myself pacing holes into the Persian rug. I could not believe this. Regulus had never been late for our meetings. He once told me that he could never forgive himself if he lost time with me for it could be the last time he ever sees me every time we meet.

I tried to hold them back, but tears soon found their way down my cheeks. My mind had naively conjured up the worst conclusions. What if _they_ found out? What if he never comes? What if I never see him again? What if _they_ hurt him? What if he's dead? I didn't know quite what to do with myself.

After approximately another hour I collapsed into a heap of tears on the floor by the couch. I curled into myself, trapping my knees to my chest with my arms. I didn't know what to think. When someone you love isn't with you, you kind of overreact. When someone you love could be in danger, there are no boundaries and no inhibitions that can hold you back from doing anything you can possibly do to save them and protect them.

So I broke down right there on the floor. By now the Room had fabricated a small window. I could see the sun getting lower on the horizon; it was late. I had only a glimmer of hope that Regulus would still show. But by the time the sky started to turn dark I'd lost even that. So I made my way to the large oak double doors and pushed them open, making a quick exit. I speed-walked my way to the common room, ready to make an appearance to the faces of my friends so as not to worry them. I didn't plan to tell them I'd been waiting all day for Regulus to show up at one of our meetings. That would only cause more grief.

When I arrived to the common room, it might as well have been a ghost town. But I came in anyway and sat myself down on the closest red chair by the fireplace. Since it was getting dark, the fire was set aflame offering itself as the only light source against the twilight sky. I stared at the passionate flames as they danced to their own music of crackling and whooshing. It must be nice to dance. To be carefree enough to dance for all to see and all to enjoy. It must be nice to be warm. To be safe. For so long I have not felt safe; my whole life I've never been safe. But with Regulus I felt safe. I knew – however naively – that he would protect me and take care of me. I knew he cared for me as I cared for him.

But lately even Regulus' presence with me and within me could not wash away my uneasy foreboding feeling. I felt as if something bad was about to happen. It could be in the next five minutes or the next five weeks but it would be somewhat soon. With a rush of panic I realized that the Halloween Ball – and Halloween itself – was only two weeks away. That must explain my feeling of danger on the horizon. I could not believe that it had eluded me for so long. I didn't stop to think of that as the reason for Regulus' absence. But that couldn't be. Regulus had figured out how to send me a patronus whenever he had to miss meetings due to his _other_ meetings.

And he didn't. I never saw that ethereal glowing blue snake slither across the floor to apologize in Regulus' voice. So if a meeting wasn't the reason he couldn't come, why did he not come? Unless he didn't want to come. Between Death Eater meetings, school work, keeping up appearances and a secret girlfriend; something might have to give. I only dreaded the fact that it may be me, the secret girlfriend. But why now? After all we've shared and _done_... why would he give me up when he claims to love me so devastatingly much that he'd die for me?

It didn't make sense. _None_ of this made any sort of sense to me. Then again love never does. An old mentor (_cough_ – McGonagall – _cough_) once said to me that anything that is worth having is never easy and often requires a fight; love being very much the same. To this day I don't know why she told me this – for I'd never dated let alone pursued a boy or find one interesting enough – but I can't help but silently thank her for her words as I recalled them at this moment to help me ease my aching heart.

I felt foolish. I felt as if I was blaming Regulus for something completely out of his control. But I could not help that …. _pain_ inside my chest where most said for the heart to be. I took a deep breathe and resolved myself to give Regulus the benefit of the doubt. I only hoped that he'd give me some sort of sign or message as way of explanation for his absence and my hurt.

I never received that explanation.

**So there's a little insight on Angie's past and thoughts and I hope you like it! Please Please PLEASE REVIEW and here's a little sneak peak:**

_I walked the halls on my way to my love. Sure it had only been hours but I could not wait to see her. I contemplated how different things would be if we were to be able to have a normal relationship but I would not take the risk for it to lost it's novelty even though I knew it wouldn't._

_I got ready to turn a corner when I heard shuffling. I looked behind me and no one was there._

_I made it to the corner but never had a chance to turn it before I heard a shout behind me..._


	13. Chapter 13 : Taken

_I never received that explanation._

Chapter 14: Taken

Regulus' POV:

After one of the best nights of my entire life I woke around ten in the morning to the sounds of my roommate puking under his own bed. I heard his groaning and could only guess that my house mates had thrown another party the night before. I wouldn't know for I had other – much _much_ better – things to pay my full attention to. Just thinking about what went on only hours before made my insides reduce to a glowing warmth of energy.

I had given one of my most important possessions to Angie and she gave the very same thing to me. It was a gift I would treasure for the rest of my days, and never forget. My blissful thought process was interrupted by my roommate's upchucking once more and with a disgusted groan I got up to get ready and leave as soon as possible. It may not have been nice to leave him in such a state but kindness called for amercement in Slytherin House and retribution in Death Eater ranks.

I made my way out of the green, black and silver common room and walked down the stone cold halls outside the dungeons and let my thoughts get away from me.

For years, all I'd ever known were the beliefs forced on me by my parents. I wasn't as strong as Sirius as to go against them and break away. As a child I didn't quite understand just what my parents were teaching me and developed an aspiration to become a Death Eater so as to make my parents proud.

I had collected newspaper articles, photos, anything that involved Voldemort. I wanted to be his most loyal follower and take part in his movement. As a child I still didn't know what it all meant. Then around 4th year I overheard various conversations between my parents and housemates that revealed the ugly truth.

Then I was confronted by Morris and Malfoy telling me to join their club. I wasn't a fully fledged Death Eater yet and I don't plan on ever being one. I didn't know how to refuse without punishment so I agreed. Luckily I hadn't been assigned anything too devastating.

Then Sirius ran away. My parents immediately disowned him and blasted his face off the family tree. Mine still resided proudly on that wall and Sirius' transgression only made me more of the 'better son' as I so loathed.

As I grew older I started to understand more and more why Sirius ran away but I never had the actual bravery to follow in his footsteps and run away myself. It'd be worse off for me. Unlike my brother I didn't have anywhere to run to. I didn't have a best friend that would take me in, no questions. And I was in Slytherin. I'd be exiled, ruined, ridiculed, brutally attacked by all my peers and nobody outside Slytherin would trust me or give me the time of day let alone compassion.

But that was alright. I got enough compassion from Angie. She had taken me no questions. I could never understand how she had such unconditional faith and love for me that she didn't hesitate before completely taking me into her arms and into her heart. I may sound like a girl when it comes to her but as long as it's her making me that, that's okay.

I turned a corner in the stone cold halls as my mind stuck on my Angle. I remember when I made that name up for her. It just sort of came out. She had laughed. Then I laughed and she made up her own name for me.

"_Have you ever just wanted to make up your own nickname?" I gave Angie an odd look at her outburst, fighting a smirk on my lips. I laughed softly at her as she just smiled at me with an expectant look._

"_Well... no, not really." I chuckled again, "Why?"_

_She gave me a little pout, "Because nicknames are cool. And people always say that others have to make one up for you, you can't make your own. Which I think is totally unfair. I mean, what if we get stuck with something horrid like... _Lucy_?" She made a face and said the name as if it tasted vile on her tongue. I knew that was a real nickname for her. And I knew she hated her real first name. _

"_Well, technically, Angie is not your real name so it would be a nickname. Don't you like it?" I asked her with a curious frown. I saw hesitation and contemplation on her face before she broke into a squiggle line on her lips and rolled her eyes._

"_Well... yeah, I do, but... It's still just a name. I'd want something unique and weird. Something that you think of and you think... _me_. You know?" I didn't really know but I nodded anyway and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I smiled a little and lent her head in the crook of my neck._

_I never knew what made her think of nicknames that day but at that moment I knew what would make her feel better. I kissed her neck chastely, "Angle."_

_She turned her head to look at me with an adorable confused pout. She raised her eyebrow at me asking what I was talking about. I chuckled, "That'll be your nickname."_

_Her confused pout disappear replaced by a small smile but she still looked confused, "Why Angle?"_

_I grinned at her, "Because it's true. You are an angle that must have been sent to me for a reason."_

"_And what reason would that be?" She turned in my warms to face me with a teasing glint in her eyes but I could still see the appreciation in them as well for my effort. I smile at her and raised my hand up to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear._

"_To do exactly what you are doing. To save me. To show me the goodness of the world and to show me something I've never had before. Love. I love you and I know you love me despite your aversion to the word. You've given me so much of your time, love, devotion, patience and pure light that I know I would have been lost without. I only hope I get to keep you forever. You're an angle. You're my angle. Forever." I saw light tears in her eyes and hoped they were happy ones._

"_That's probably one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said about me." Angie tried to brush it off casually by her tone, she didn't like showing emotion a lot. Only when times called for it. Or when she forgot that she didn't need to be so damn strong for everyone else. I saw one lone tears escape from her eye and I reached up to catch it. _

_I smiled at her as she lent into my hand. She smiled back looking at me when she said, "Thank you Rabbit." I gave her a very confused look at the name to which she laughed softly, "You can be silent, soft and comforting. Then you can be silly and playful. Reminds me of a Rabbit. You can always make me feel better." That was all I needed to hear before swiftly leaning down to catch her lips with mine._

I smiled at the memory. I heard my footsteps echo off the stone walls but I could have sworn I heard another echo. I didn't have the time to think of it before I'd lost myself in another memory. This one much more recent than the last.

"_Oh no..." Angie breathed. I looked at her for a moment. Angie looked back outside then to my face, "We have to go..." She said it reluctantly. She didn't really want to leave. I didn't want to either. I'd just had the most magical night of my life and I didn't want it to end. I wouldn't let it end. I tightened my arms around her at the suggestion of leaving her side._

"_We don't have to, not now." I stated. I was really going to do this. I was really going to suggest something so risky and dangerous but would be oh-so worth it. Angie looked at me confused and what I said next must have been a surprise to her as it was to me. "Run away with me, Angel." _

_She gave me a shocked look and pulled our of my arms a little bit. When she saw my face and saw I was serious she said aghast, "What?" I looked at her seriously and repeated myself, "Run away with me."_

_I continued when she was silent, "We don't have to stay here. Where we're in constant danger and where we don't trust anyone but each other. We shouldn't have to live like this. We _don't_ have to live like this." I was surprised at myself but felt my mouth continue moving. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my lips. I felt so much conviction in them and needed for her to hear them._

"_We can leave. Just leave. No note. No bags. Just you and me with what we have here and run away and make a life for ourselves from scratch. Don't you see? We can do it. Right now. Right at this moment. We have all we need right here." I saw tears in her eyes and didn't know what they were from. I held her face and asked, "What do you think?"_

"_I think you're crazy." I would have felt my heart break but she said it with a teasing smile, "Do you realize that a stunt like that could get us killed? If we runaway we'd be fugitives for the rest of our lives. They'd never stop looking for us and when they do find us, we won't stand a chance by our selves. How exactly to you plan to pull this off?"_

_I stuttered a bit and reached for the words, "We-we c-could use magic to change our names and appearances for a while. We could run to Bulgaria or America. They wouldn't find us."_

_She shook her head at me, "Regulus, that's crazy. They'd search the globe for us. We're both underage so the second we use magic outside of school they'd know where we are. And what would I tell Hermione, Ginny or James? What would we tell Sirius?"_

"_This isn't Sirius' decision, it's ours! And besides Sirius doesn't care about me! He's only notice if you were gone and come after us to kill me!" I declared. I didn't like talking about my brother no matter how much she wanted us to reconcile. I was expecting her to grow angry or hurt by my blatant disregard for what she wants._

_But her eyes softened, something I'd only seen a handle for of times. I'm not saying she's not kind, but she's not soft. Angie is a strong person who feels the need to be strong for everyone. "He does care for you, Regulus. I've seen it. He just thinks that this is what you want. He doesn't know that you share his beliefs. Maybe if we just tell him, he'll understand and everything will be alright."_

_I tried to believe her, but all my life I had never been close to Sirius and didn't think anything could change that. "I know this means a lot to you Angie but its impossible. We've drifted to far away from each other to reconcile now." It was simple but I saw the lost hope in her expression. Just how badly did she want this? Why was it so important to her?_

"_I don't agree, Regulus. I know deep down you love your brother just as much as he does you. And I know for a fact that you will be brothers again." She spoke as if she really did know, but that was impossible. But I saw that she wouldn't believe my side of things anytime soon and we'd have to agree to disagree until one of use caved. And knowing Angie, it would have to be me and that's not happening so we'd never agree._

_So I changed the subject – or changed it back, "What does this have to do with us running away? Let's just go! We're not safe here. We can't be together here! Why can't we just find a place in this miserable world for us to just be together in peace? Is it really so much to ask?"_

_Angie gave me a pacifying look, "It's not that easy. We can't just go. We'd be hunted down. If we have any hope of ever being together then we have to keep up appearances." I knew she didn't like that solution. I could tell._

"_And for how long?" This facade we had to put up was going to kill me in the end. It was hard enough to pretend that I hated her like all the other Slytherins let alone being separated from her for months on end on occasion. _

_Angie looked at me and from her eyes, she looked lost. She didn't like being separated any more than I did. I had to understand that this was hard on her too. She seemed to try to grasp for an answer, "...until it's safe..." She took my hand in both of hers, "We just have to keep doing this until we can get you out of the Death Eaters. It will be difficult. I was lucky to have Hermione to get me out."_

"_How long will it take me though? I need some time frame to know when I can finally just... have you." I felt like a child asking for a birthday present six months early. I knew the pressure I must put on her in this situation but she was the stronger one. I may take care of her but she did more for me._

_She looked distraught, "... It could take until after graduation..."_

_I blanched, "WHAT? We're barely halfway through this year and you expect me to go through all this for another one? How am I supposed to survive that, Angie?"_

_She shook her head, "I don't know. There's one other option... but I don't think you'd like that." _

"_I'll do anything... to be with you, Angle."_

_She took breath, "You can do what I did. Do what Sirius did. Run to the Potters. They'd take you in, I know it."_

_I was shocked. Move in with my brother and his best friend? How could that solve anything? I'd still have to live with the Slytherins next year in the common room. I'd be killed. "H-how would that work, Angie? Huh? I'd be persecuted as a traitor."_

_She sighed, "You'd have to wait until summer at the very least. I'll talk to James and Sirius and the Potters myself. You'd have to prove that you really want this. Then you'd have to go into hiding. You couldn't stay there too long. After graduation, we'll go somewhere. Get away. Get safe. I promise. But whatever you do, don't take the mark. You'll never be free if you do. We'd never be safe."_

_I mulled over everything in my mind. Could I do this? I'd be risking everything. But I'd be giving Angie everything she wants for me. And those rewards were far greater than any discomfort and shame I'd bring upon myself asking my brother and Potter for help. I could do this, "Okay. How do we pull this off?"_

_She smiled. A smile that nearly broke my heart. A smile that I wanted to see everyday for the rest of my life. "I'll talk to the boys. We'll take it from there."_

_Then a chime went off. It was loud and echoed throughout the stone walls. It rang twice. It was two in the morning. Angie looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Time to go."_

I smiled at the memory as I walked the halls on my way to my love. Sure it had only been hours but I could not wait to see her. I contemplated how different things would be if we were to be able to have a normal relationship but I would not take the risk for it to loose it's novelty even though I knew it wouldn't.

I got ready to turn a corner when I heard shuffling. I looked behind me and no one was there. I got a cold feeling, as if someone were watching me. But I told myself that I was just growing paranoid from all my secrets. I kept walking but more slowly, still cautious.

I made it to the corner but never had a chance to turn it before I heard a shout behind me...

**So here it is! Sorry it took so long but good news; ITS SUMMER! So I'll have more time to write. But not if you don't review!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Coming Clean

**SORRY it's been so long, I've been preoccupied. But I'm BACK! So here is the answer to what happened to Regulus!**

Chapter 15: Coming Clean

ANGIE'S POV:

I woke up and immediately got ready for classes. I tried to keep my mind off of Regulus because otherwise I would drive myself insane with worry. But it was like telling yourself not to think of a big pink elephant. It was all you think about.

At breakfast I looked for him at the table. I saw Rosier, Lestrange, Snape, even Malfoy and my sorry excuse for a father. But not Regulus.

Hermione looked at me concerned, "Angie, are you alright?"

I looked at the boys. Sirius and James were in a heated sports debate, Peter was absent and Remus looked sick – the full moon just passed. The point was they weren't paying attention. So I looked back to Hermione and Ginny and shook my head, "Regulus and I were supposed to meet and he didn't show. And he's not here now. It's not like him to just stand me up and not let me know why or if he's alright. He knows I'd worry. I'm afraid something happened."

Hermione mused over my declaration of worry while Ginny said, "You may be right but just wait until potions. He may just be unwell. If he's in class you can confront him then. If not, then we'll figure out what's going on."

I nodded quietly.

NOBODY'S POV:

James side glanced at Angie concerned about her down mood. He glanced at the Slytherin table and discovered that his best friend's little brother was absent. That must have been the source of Angie's bad mood.

Sirius wasn't stupid. He knew why Angie was upset now and he had to figure out a way of confronting her about this without blowing up and causing a scene. He decided that he'd wait until they were all together in the common room and bring it up. He would have to try not to sound to judgmental. He promised he'd try to get used to this somehow and come to terms with it. It was still too weird to him though. His surrogate sister with the little brother that hates him.

Now he just had to wait.

Elsewhere Regulus Black groaned as he woke. He slowly opened his heavy eyes to see that he was in a dark room of which he recognized as the Death Eater's meeting place. He looked around to see that he was totally alone. He wondered why he was here.

But as he thought more about it, dread filled his heart with a terrifying realization. They must know. Somehow they must have found out about him and Angie. But how?

Regulus' breaths came harshly with panic rising in his chest. What would they do to him? What would they do to Angie? Would they hurt her?

Fear gripped him. He could only hope that Angie would stay either ignorant or safe from this new development.

Just then the door slammed opened as three angry figures barged in. Regulus' heart skipped a beat in fright but he stayed calm despite it. Lestrange took the front, Morris and Snape behind him. He smirked cruelly, "What's wrong, Black? Scared you got caught? oh... yes you screwed up. Now we know all about you and your little whore!"

Regulus shot up and lunged at Lestrange, pinning him to the wall by his throat, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" He had reached for his wand only to find that they'd taken it off his person. But he still couldn't refrain from defending her. It's not like he risked them finding out anymore. They knew.

Lestrange smirked and pulled out his own wand, pointing it at Regulus' neck making him back away, "Now, now, lets not get too riled up. Besides, that's what she is. Filthy little mudblood too. I don't know what you see in her."

"Fucking ugly too. Can't imagine how fucked up her parents must be," Morris sneered.

(A/N; HAHAHAHAHA)

Lestrange ignored the interruption, "You've betrayed the Death Eaters. Wonder what we should do to you."

Snape broke in, "It's not like we didn't know you were sweet on her. But to have an affair with her is just disgusting."

"You should know all about loving certain Gryffindors, wouldn't you Snape?" Regulus chewed out. Snape froze and glared at his once-ally with a glowering hatred. Regulus smirked defiantly, knowing he hit a sore spot and made his point.

"Enough!" Lestrange shouted, "We have to get rid of this little problem. You must sever all ties with the girl."

Regulus' heart froze at the thought of losing Angie because of these morons. And he refused. He glared at Lestrange, "Or what?"

The Death Eaters seemed surprised that he didn't admit defeat right away. They thought he'd eventually come to his senses after realizing how wrong it was to be with that dirty mudblood. But Morris didn't miss a beat when he said, "Or we kill her."

The blood in Regulus' veins froze. They had only threatened to make life hell for her before. None of the young men had even mentioned killing anybody until now. He could not let them harm her. He'd never forgive himself if she got hurt because of him. But that would include breaking her heart. He had to find a way out of this.

His shoulders sagged as he sighed in defeat making the others smirk. Lestrange stepped forward, "Don't be so melodramatic, Black. You'll see the errors of you ways soon enough and you'll be thanking us for making you see the light."

Regulus ignored him and stepped out of the room in a rage. He had to come up with some sort of plan. He knew it would be better and safer for Angie if he'd just left her to live her life without him messing it up. But he was too selfish to be without her and smart enough to know that she'd be in danger whether or not she was actually _with_ him. The Death Eaters knew he cared for her and if he knew Angie, she'd be fighting in the coming war whether he liked it or not. He wasn't masochistic enough to hurt the both of them because she might be an _inch_ safer.

So he had to do something else. And he had to think fast. And he had to talk to Angie, let her know why he didn't show up and what's happening. He also had to figure out how they found out that he and Angie were actually together. Only one possibility came to mind. Peter Pettigrew. The rat.

ANGIE'S POV:

I came into potions expecting an empty seat at my table but to my immense surprise Regulus was sitting in his seat like nothing was wrong. I marched over to my seat and sat, ignoring him. I had to pretend nothing was wrong as well.

We set to our usual routine of potion making. When we were finished, Regulus sat as far away from me as possible. I caught daddy dearest looking out way and when he saw the distance and tense silence between me and my potions partner, he smirked. Fucking father from hell.

We went the entire period without one word being spoken between us. I felt this immense pain in my chest, where my heart was, but reaching up and rubbing the area didn't help that matter in the least. When the class was over and Ginny flew over to me I felt a pressure on my hip. I looked down and found Regulus' hand at my pocket, dropping something inside. We locked eyes for one moment, that felt like it lasted forever, and I knew something was terribly wrong.

Ginny and I walked away, she asking questions, "Well... Did he explain anything?"

I shook my head, "We didn't say one word to each other. But he dropped a note in my pocket when we were leaving."

Ginny eyes widened, "Well did you read it?"

I shook my head again, seeing Morris and Regulus walking ahead of us, "Not now. Later."

Later turned out to be dinner time. I was in between Hermione and Ginny, which meant the boys wouldn't catch me reading it. I took the paper out of my pocket and carefully unfolded it without a sound. Not even Hermione noticed. I looked down and saw in Regulus' perfect handwriting; "_Meet me at our place at midnight. Come with your friends. I'll explain everything. I love you, Angle._"

I saw one tear drop on the paper, smudging the _e_ in Angle permanently. I felt my eyes water at the thought that whatever caused him to feel this way must have had something to with me, with _us_. And I didn't know what, but I wasn't going to let it get between us.

I nudged Ginny in the side and point to the part that said to bring my friends. Ginny quietly nodded to me and then to Hermione before turning back to Remus. I showed the note to Hermione and she whispered, "Do you think we should bring the others?"

"Not Peter," Angie answered sternly. Hermione gave her a look that said no, duh.

When they were walking to the common room Ginny suggested that they all stay up together on the couches, to have a big sleepover. Angie and Hermione pretended to be excited so the boys went for it. Peter didn't though, luckily, he went straight up to bed without a word, jittery with guilt. Later, by 10:30, they were all downstairs by the fire in blankets and Pj's. Angie, though, wore yoga pants, a long sleeve shirt and sneakers. She curled up on the couch under James' arm and almost dozed off when Hermione said, "We have to tell you something."

Angie sat up straight. She locked eyes with James and he knew they were about to tell them about Regulus. James sighed, "They know."

Angie's eyes just about bugged out of her head, "What!"

Sirius stood, "I know you've been seeing my brother, Angie. I figured it out." Angie looked at Remus for confirmation and he nodded minutely. She opened and closed her mouth at Sirius, trying to think of something to say. But she couldn't. So Sirius spoke again, "I know you love him. I've known for a while now and have been getting myself used to it. I accept it. Honestly, I was dead set against it at first but James had a go at me and I calmed down."

Angie smiled at James in gratitude. She looked at Sirius, "I know its unexpected but... I do love him," Hermione gasp of shock was loud enough to call everyone's attention to her. She blushed and looked down, allowing Angie continued, "And he loves me too. But the Death Eaters got their claws in him and won't let go and its too dangerous for him to get out. We were supposed to meet and he didn't show. Today he gave me a note to meet him at our place at midnight with friends. I think he's finally willing to go with my plan."

Sirius' brow furrowed, "What plan?"

Angie smiled sheepishly, "To run away to the Potters in the summer and then go into hiding." Seeing James' shocked look she rushed to explain, "It was an idea I suggested at the time. I would have spoken to you about it, of course, if I thought he'd actually give it a chance. But he was sure Sirius wouldn't allow it nor the you. But something's got him terrified now and I think he's willing to ask now. We have to go meet him please."

James was silent for a moment, "I'd have to ask my parents...but... I'm in." With that he ran up the boys' stairs. Angie looked confused up the stairs when James came down... holding his invisibility cloak. He grinned, "Let's go."

**There ya go! Now don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think because I LOVE LOVE _LOVE_ reading your guys' reviews!**

**Regalgirl XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15 : Slip Up

**Okay so it now just occurred to me that it's still supposed to be just before Holloween but that's too short of a time for everything that's happened to happen. So I'm changing it to Christmas time! Don't complain! But here is the new chapter I hope you like! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Chapter 16: Slip Up

It was rather cramped under James' cloak. There was six of them. So Angie and Hermione turned into the fox and the badger. Sirius held the badger while Remus held the fox. James held the cloak together. Angie told them to go to the top of the Astronomy tower, so they had many steps to climb. But once they reached the staircases they emerged from the cloak. Hermione transformed back, jumping out of Sirius' arms, making his face fall.

Angie remained a fox, but jump out of Remus' arms and started climbing the steps quickly. The rest of them had to run to keep up, being sure to be quiet. When Ginger – the fox name for Angie – arrived at the top she looked around. She saw Regulus leaning against the safety bar and looking down.

She trotted over to his leg and rubbed up against it like a cat. Regulus jumped away, startled. When he just saw a fox he let a breath out in relief but was flabbergasted at what a fox would be doing in the castle. He was about to speak when he locked eyes with the fox. It's eyes were brown – which wasn't so shocking – but they had a certain glint, a sparkle in them that Regulus only saw on one person. "...Angie.." he breathed.

The fox suddenly grew and transformed into the girl he loved. She smiled, "Hey." Regulus couldn't restrain himself from throwing his arms around her and kissing her sound on the lips. She reacted instantaneously, throwing her body up to his tightly. But she pulled slightly away, "Everyone's not far behind me."

Regulus ignored the comment, "I am so sorry, Angle. I was ambushed. They know about us."

Angie gasped, her breath caught in her throat, as she looked up at him. She then heard footsteps and they both turned to see James, then Ginny, Remus and Sirius making their way inside to meet them.

Angie grabbed Regulus hand, "Guys, you've met Regulus." Sirius stepped forward quietly. Angie let go of Regulus' hand and lightly shoved him towards his older brother. Regulus looked at her with an 'are you crazy?' look but went forward anyway. Soon, Sirius and Regulus were standing right in front of each other, not saying a word. Angie was just about to 'cough' awkwardly when Sirius lunged forward and took his little brother into a 'man hug'.

Regulus' arms stayed to his side, not knowing what to do, before he wrapped them around his brother and returned the 'man hug'. Ginny and James smiled. Angie had the largest smile of victory on her face and Hermione had tears in her eyes at the sight.

Sirius pulled away, keeping Regulus at arms length, "It's good to see you, Reggie. For real."

Angie couldn't help but giggled, "_Reggie_?" Regulus rolled his eyes and looked back at his girlfriend who looked like she was fighting back laughter and said, "Better than _Lucy_." Angie smiled wiped from her face as she glared at her boyfriend. Hermione and Ginny laughed at their antics.

Regulus walked back to Angie and wrapped an arm around her, reminding her of why they were all here. She looked at her friends, "The Death Eaters know about me and Regulus."

Ginny gasped, "How is that possible? The only people who knew were me and Hermione!" Then it dawned on her as she turned to Sirius, "Sirius... how did you figure it out?"

Sirius shrugged, "Just put two and two together. After that fight about Angie dating a Slytherin I just started thinking back and put it all together. Then I freaked out when James confirmed it. We had a really nasty blow out," Seeing Angie and Regulus' looks he rushed to finish with, "But I'm over that. Honestly."

Ginny's face became thoughtful, "You had a fight? A loud one?" Sirius and James nodded sheepishly. Ginny looked at her boyfriend, "And you were there, Remus?" He nodded, "Someone had to help calm them down. Though I was a bit shocked too when I found out what they were fighting about."

Angie's face went blank, "Sirius, James, Remus... who else was there with you?"

James answered this time, "Just wormtail. Why?"

Angie's face could have riveled Ginny's hair when anger built up in her body, "That filthy conivniving little _RAT_!"

They all jumped at Angie's outburst. Sirius exclaimed, "Whats got your wand in a knot this time?"

Angie glared at nothing for a moment before turning out of Regulus' arms and facing him, "Tell them what you told me. Tell them now." Regulus took a deep breath and looked at his brother, "You may not believe me but... Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater..."

The silence that followed that declaration could be cut with a knife. Sirius let out air through his nose, "Your right... I don't believe you."

Angie turned to him, "It's true, Sirius."

James scoffed, "That's not possible. Peter can barely tie his own shoes let alone weasel his way into the Dark Arts without us knowing about it. It's preposterous."

Remus nodded agreeing with his friend and turned to his girlfriend, "Right?" Ginny and Hermione looked down, silent. Remus backed away from Ginny slowly in shock. Ginny looked at him with pain plain on her face at the gesture.

James looked at them, "You're not seriously believing that, are you? Peter's our friend. Our _best_ friend. He'd never do that to us!"

Hermione looked at him, avoiding Sirius' accusing eye as much as possible, "You have to admit that Peter's either been absent or silent. It's rather suspicious, don't you think?"

"This is Peter, we're talking about!" Sirius broke in, "He couldn't hurt a fly let alone _terrorize_ people."

"Then how do you explain Regulus actually seeing him at the Death Eater meetings?" Angie rebuted.

Remus cut in shouting, "We can't take his word for it!"

Ginny tried to grab her boyfriend's hand but he yanked it away so she shouted back, "Why is this so hard to believe for you? The evidense had always been there!"

Remus glared at her, "Why is it so easy to believe for you?"

Angie scoffed, "Oh please, we've known Peter was a Death Eater before he even became one!" The word were out before she could stop them and she gasped loudly, slamming her hand over her mouth.

"ANGIE!" Hermione shouted as her and Ginny's face developed expression of shock and fear of being found out.

That tense silence was there again and James, Remus, Sirius and even Regulus slowly turned to Angie expectantly. James was the one who spoke, "What do you mean?"

Angie removed her hand from her mouth sheepishly, "Oops." Ginny and Hermione gave her reproachful looks and she sighed, "We have to tell them sooner or later. Why not now? I'm tired of hiding it from them."

Ginny looked like she agreed but Hermione shook her head, "No, absolutely not. We have no idea how much damage we've caused already. Telling them could make things worse."

"I don't think anything about this could be much worse, Hermione." Angie replied, "Besides, Dumbledore never told us we _really_ had to keep it a secret."

"It was _implied_," Hermione said impatiently. Angie rolled her eyes, "Key word being implied. It's not like we'll tell them everything. But I can't bear keeping this from Regulus or anyone else."

Hermione's shoulders sagged, "It's just not a good idea. Who knows what could happen if we really—"

"We're from the future!" Ginny burst out. Hermione looked at her with wide shocked eyes and Angie looked at her gratefully. But the boys eyes widened to the point that they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"What?" Remus snapped.

Ginny sighed, "We're from the year 1997. We traveled back in time on Dumbledore's orders to – in his words – fill in the blanks. We still don't know what he meant."

"That's impossible..." Regulus breathed out. Angie looked at him, begging him with her eyes to believe her, "It's true, Regulus. My real name is Lucretia Angie Morris. Timothy Morris and Helena Burke are my parents."

Hermione sighed, looking towards Sirius – who refused to look up at her – and said, "My name is Hermione Jean Granger. But I really am muggle born. We didn't lie about our backgrounds, just left out details."

Ginny stepped in front of Remus, "My name is Ginerva Weasley. Pureblood and all that but it doesn't matter. My parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley. I really do have six older brothers."

Regulus was still staring at Angie with something bordering on betrayal in his eyes. Angie's eyes welled up, "Short of our names we have never lied to you. I really did run away from my pureblood mania home and got my brother killed for it. I've lived with Hermione since I was fourteen and have been best friends with her and Ginny since I started at Hogwarts when I was twelve."

Remus said, "You're lying."

Angie got a determined look on her face as she turned sharply to Remus, "Oh really? You're a werewolf," everyone looked at her in shock but she didn't stop there, "You were bitten and turned when you were four and when Sirius, Remus and Peter found out they became unregistered Animagus'. Sirius is a dog; Padfoot. James is a stage; Prongs. And Peter is a rat; wormtail. Last year, Snape called Lily a mudblood which severed their friendship forever. Also last year, Sirius told Snape how to get past the Womping Willow on a full moon which caused Snape to get attacked by Remus and he to discover the secret. James had to save Snape from being killed. How am I doing so far?"

Needless to say her little rant shocked the boys into silence. Angie turned to Regulus again, "Please believe me. Ever since I found you... I've been trying to save you. I know what happens in the future."

Regulus looked into Angie's eyes. They didn't have the same sparkle, other than the unfallen tears, and he could practically feel her need for him to believe her. But to his credit, it was pretty unbelievable. But this was Angie. She had never lied to him. She was risking her life to be with him. She was saving him. She was his savior and light in his life of darkness. She was his Angle.

"...I believe you..." He whispered. Angie smiled and reached up to kiss him straight on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss, happy that her secret was out and he had accepted it.

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat, "...Remus?" The boy in question didn't look at her at first. But he slowly met her eyes, silent.

"How could you keep this from us?" It wasn't Remus who asked, it was Sirius. And it was more directed at Hermione. "Is this the reason you won't be with me?"

Hermione couldn't bare to look at Sirius and see the wounded look on his face and know it was because of her. She just mutely nodded, willing herself not to cry. Sirius grew angry, "But Angie and Ginny don't have any problem. Why do you?"

"Because I'm not like Angie and Ginny," Hermione snapped, "I don't take risks like Angie or flirt like Ginny. The only I have are books and rules."

Angie saw her sister was about ready to burst into tears so she cut in, "You have to understand that with everything we've had to deal with and go through, there hasn't been much time to socialize, date or worry about those things. So this is as much new to her as it is to me."

"But not Ginny?" Remus asked quietly, still looking into her eyes.

Angie shook her head, "She's the only of us that has had any sort of relationship besides friendship. She was kept out of the action for her safety."

"But you're her age. Why weren't you?" James burst out, "And what action?"

"My parents didn't care about my life enough to keep me safe. And Hermione's parents were kept in the dark. And I wasn't going to let anyone keep me away from a good fight."

"But what happens that you have to fight?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort." Angie said curtly. Just saying that name gave her the chills. She wasn't scared of it – not like other people. But the name had the same connotation as hate and everything evil in the world. It didn't give her good feelings when she had to acknowledge that such a vile monstrosity ever existed.

"The Dark Wizard that's looming about? With that band of Death Eaters?" James asked.

Angie nodded, "He gets even more powerful by our time. He kept trying to kill Ha- my friend. He kept trying to kill all of us. There was a huge battle. With lives lost..." Angie trailed off, remembering the people she lost that day. She lost Cho. She lost Seamus. She lost Fred. Remus died too. So many good people died that day.

Regulus pulled Angie to him, "We don't have to talk about this."

"If anyone's suffered most, it's Angie. I say we change the subject." Hermione stated. It sound like a demand more than a suggestion. "Now why did we meet here in the first place?" She turned to Regulus, "Why didn't you show up to your meeting with Angie?"

Regulus frowned at the memory of Angie waiting up for him. But he sighed, "As I told Angie, on my way to meet her I was ambushed from behind. Knocked out cold. When I came to Morris, Snape, and Lestrange told me they knew about me and Angie. They demanded that I break up with her for good or else..." Regulus really didn't want to tell them.

"Or else what?" Sirius asked impatiently. Regulus still didn't answer, gazing down at Angie who had her head in his chest. She slowly took her head away and looked him in the eyes, "Or else what... Regulus?"

"Or else they'd kill you," Regulus answered somberly. Angie was silent before she fearfully whispered, "What do you want to do then?"

"I've already told you what I wanted to do," Regulus readily answered, referring to when he asked her to runaway with him, "But I think it's time we give your plan a shot. I'm too selfish to let you go."

Angie smiled, "Good." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. She then slowly turned to James, worried he might change his mind now. But he grinned, "Welcome to the Potters I guess."

Angie nearly burst into tears as she lunged at James and gathered him into a tight hug whispering a choked, "Thank you." James remained silent, hugging her tightly back. They pulled away from each other. Angie gave him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude. James gave her one on her head in a brotherly way. Angie quietly stepped back into Regulus' arms and said, "It's settled then, as soon as school is over Regulus will go to the Potters for the summer and then into hiding when school starts up again."

"What about your education?" Remus asked. Of course he had to worry about school work.

"It's the last year of school and it's kind of pales in comparison to his imminent survival. If he ran way from the Death Eaters but returned to school, the Slytherins would tear him a new hole. And he can not take the Dark Mark whatever he does or they'll find him. This is the only way he can escape completely free of the Death Eaters."

James nodded noncommittally and commented, "So by summer he comes with us. Then where will we hide him? And will he be alone?"

"I'll go into hiding with him," Angie stated. Everyone looked at her. Ginny slowly asked, "Are you sure...?"

Angie nodded confidently, "Yes, the whole reason we even came up with this plan is so that Regulus can be free of the Death Eaters and we can be together without that danger. We go in hiding for a year or so and the Death Eaters forget about us. Then we do everything we can to defeat Voldemort."

Suddenly Ginny pouted, "Awww man, that means I'm going to be alone next year. Bullocks." Everyone chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood. Hermione let out a quiet yawn, reminding Sirius of a cat, and sighed, "We better get back. It's late."

the others agreed. Angie didn't look much like she wanted to leave Regulus. So Hermione and Ginny dragged the boys out and down the stairs, leaving the couple alone. Angie quietly looked at Regulus, "What do we do in the mean time?"

Regulus sighed, "I don't know, Angle. Pretend I've left you for good. You need to say something, in front of Pettigrew that makes it clear we're not together anymore. He'll report back, I'll act pissed, you'll act sad. And then all we can do is hope they don't catch on."

Angie let out a shaky breath, fighting back tears, "Will we have to stop meeting?" Usually it was her who came up with the plans of safety and whatnot but this time she felt so scared. She felt like she was a child again and just needed someone to tell her what to do. She needed Regulus to tell her what they had to do and that everything would be alright in the end.

Regulus sighed deeply. He didn't want to stop meeting with Angie, actually being with her. Sure, he would see her in potions and across the Great Hall at meal times but it wouldn't be the same. "We might."

Angie closed her eyes, letting a couple tears escape. "I don't know if I can do that, Regulus."

Regulus took her face in his hands, wiping her tears away, "I _know_ I can't." They pressed their foreheads together as she wrapped her arms around Regulus' waist.

"Regulus..." Angie choked, "I _can't_... be without you... It's too _hard_. We have to find some way... to _see_ each other. The rest of the school year is too long to be apart... I _love_ you, Rabbit."

Regulus kissed her forehead, "Oh, Angie, I love you more than anything in this life. We _will_ be together. And we will find a way to do that, I _know_ it. We will just have to be careful."

Angie nodded. She was so not ready for this.

**So I'm dedicating this chapter to my... well my ex-boyfriend. Because our relationship was doomed from the beginning because of cruel twists of fate tearing us apart no matter how much we loved each other. I used that experience for Regulus and Angie's emotions in this chapter based on what I felt and went through. But hopefully Angie and Regulus will have a better ending than he and I did. Even thought I don't know our ending yet.**

**So I hope you liked it. I'm about halfway through the next chappy and we get to hear a famous Angie rant. Haha! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I'LL LOSE INSPIRATION! **

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	16. Chapter 16 : Apologies and Plans

**So here's chappy! I am on a roll! WHOOHOO! ;) Sorry about my apparent spelling errors, I am the worse speller in the world I swear! I'm working on it, promise. Anyway here is my Angie rant! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Apologies and Plans

Pretending that they were over... well... it was a lot easier than pretending that they were never together. It was still hard though. Angie didn't have to try to look sad. This whole situation upset her greatly, as did Regulus. And he didn't have to try to look very furious. He still glared at Morris most of potions. But it was difficult to ignore each other when they were so close. They could practically touch but again, it was forbidden. And it sucked.

At mealtimes, Angie primarily pushed her food around and pretended to listen to Hermione's strategy plans. They had a whole other issue to worry about now. Should they make lives for themselves here in the past? Or live each day like it's their last? Was this really temporary?

Ginny had a whole other year to think about it. And Angie would be in hiding with Regulus so she didn't have to figure any career opportunities just yet. But Hermione was both graduating and staying in site. She had to either create a life outside of school for herself in this time or rely on somebody else until they return. _If_ they return.

Ginny and Remus weren't doing any better than Angie and Regulus or Hermione and Sirius. Sirius and Remus hadn't said two words to Hermione and Ginny since they came clean. James had forgiven them all and tried to get through to his best friends but so far they were too stubborn and prideful.

Ginny cried herself to sleep every night she tried to say goodnight to Remus and he ignored her. Hermione had the job of consoling her since Angie wasn't very good at the sort of thing. Hermione was just as prideful as Sirius and didn't resort to begging for forgiveness as Ginny had.

So, obviously, all this drama made it harder on Angie. And it was taking it's toll. She couldn't sleep at night out of guilt. She blamed this entire thing on herself for slipping up that night. And the whole 'break up' with Regulus caused her not to eat or put effort into much else but schoolwork.

So she got mad. Correction, she got _pissed_ _**off**_. Who did any of these people think they were? Sirius and Remus were keeping secrets too. Hello? _Werewolf_? _Dog_? Ring any bells? They accepted her and Regulus, why couldn't they accept that the girls were from the future? She decided she wasn't going to take their shit anymore.

So one night, before the Christmas Ball – with all the 'excitement' none of them had even noticed it looming arrival – Angie decided to take a stand. The boys had just come back from practice. Remus had sat in the stands as usual but Hermione and Ginny didn't want to see them so Angie stayed behind with them. Practice ran late as usual so Ginny and Hermione had gone up to bed. But Angie stayed on the chair by the fireplace waiting up for them.

When James walked in and saw he made a bee line and smiled, "Hey, Angie. Waiting up for us?"

Angie smiled bitterly, "Yes, I'd like to talk to you," She caught Sirius and Remus trying to bypass her to the stairs. She stood with her hands on her hips, "_All_ of you. Sit." When the both just stood there gaping like fish she shouted, "SIT! NOW!"

Scared – knowing she meant business – they all scrambled to the red couch and sat themselves down. Angie went to stand in front of the fireplace and faced them, "Now, James I'm not mad at you. You've done nothing but be understanding." James looked really relieved and the revelation only served to make Remus and Sirius more nervous. Angie set her eyes on them, "_You two_... on the other hand... I have a problem with."

"What are you on about?" Sirius wished he didn't say the word the moment he did. Angie's face was turning a dangerous shade of red.

"What am I on about?" Angie whispered dangeroulsy low. "WHAT AM I ON ABOUT?" All three boys jumped back in surprise at the outburst but Angie wasn't anywhere near done, "You two have been ignoring Ginny and Hermione for absolutely no reason. They have done nothing wrong. All they did was not tell you one thing."

"They kept it from us! And it was a pretty big secret!" Remus interupted.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Angie roared. That quieted the boys down. Angie tried to relax and act calm but... screw it she was mad, "So what? We kept a secret, oooh big deal," she mocked. "It's not like you haven't kept anything from us! Or have you forgotten about your 'furry little problem' Remus?"

"That's different!" Remus tried to defend himself, "That secret is dangerous."

"So is ours!" Angie fumed, "We have no idea how much we could have affected the future just by telling you that. You have no _idea_ how bad things were and anything we do could either make it better or _worse_ and we have no idea which actions dictate which outcomes."

Sirius and Remus both tried to look for some other excuse. They looked to James who just laughed and shook his head. They were on their own. Angie glared deeply at them, "You two are _pathetic_ excuses for Gryffindor. I don't have a clue how you grow to be the great men I met but you are not those men today. You have no right to be causing those girls, my _best friends_, so much pain."

She looked to Sirius, "Hermione may have pride and intelligence but when it comes to relationships she's scared. And its only worse that you're both from different times. She's _terrified_ that if she lets you in and falls for you, she'll just lose you one way or the other. She's already lost her parents, and many friends. She'd be _devastated_ if she lost you too." Sirius looked down. He'd never thought of it that way. "And she's logical to a fault. She had to think of every _possible_ possibility before she takes one tiny step forward. She'd still hasn't lost that trait."

Seeing she was getting somewhere, she turned on Remus. It was his turn. "Remus... Ginny has tried so desperately to get you to even look at her. And everytime you ignore her she _cries_ herself to sleep because of you. She didn't want to keep anything for you. None of us did. But time travel is serious and every step we take could ruin everything. She's lost people too. She lost her first boyfriend. She lost her brother. She almost lost her own life. We _all_ almost lost our lives. But to have you acting like you hate her because of something she couldn't control just rips her up inside." Remus looked extremely guilty and about to cry. He didn't know he affect her so.

"And then there's me," Angie continued quietly, "I have enough to deal with right now. Regu- and I are being threatened with my life and we have to quite literally fight fate to be together. And among that we have to pretend we hate each other while I have to watch my best friends falling apart over you two. You two are like brothers to me... and I've been through enough. I've been attacked, hunted, chased down, abducted, interrogated, _tortured_ and many other _unimaginable_ things I can't bare to relive right now," Angie sucked in a breath, "And right now we can't afford for you two to nurse your wounded egos while there's a war headed our way. It hasn't even _begun_ to get ugly. So are you guys going to get off your pedestals and _apologize_ or do I have to use physical force?"

It only took one look at those two's faces to know that no physical force was needed...

The next morning, Ginny decided to stay in. It was a weekend after all so it didn't matter. Angie had already left to meet Regulus at their place. So Hermione made her way down the stairs on her own. When she got down there she was surprised to see Sirius laying on the couch. He had his eyes closed so Hermione thought she could get by without him noticing. It was too painful to have to see him _while_ he was ignoring her. But as luck had it, his eyes opened just as she was about to leave, "Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione froze. What could he possibly want? But she turned around anyway, "Yes?"

Sirius stood there silent, not knowing quite how to say what he wanted to say. He had spent most of last night going over and over it in his head but now that the moment came for him to say it, he froze. "I- I'm so-sorry..." He stuttered out. Hermione's eyebrows rose in suprise but she was still stuck in place, unwilling to move. Sirius sighed, "I'm sorry, Hermione. For everything. For not trusting you. For ignoring you. Everything. I just... didn't know how to handle that kind of secret. And I never meant to hurt you..."

"You did." Hermione answered shortly.

Sirius felt a pang in his heart when she said that. Yes, he had hurt her. He didn't know how he could be so cruel to her. How he could be so stupid. "I know... I'm so sorry... I was stupid. I just felt betrayed and I acted like a spoiled child, I know. You don't know how bad I feel."

"Can't be as bad as I do." Hermione knew she was being curt and unforgiving but all she could think about was how Sirius made her feel when he couldn't even look at her. She couldn't let that happen again. She couldn't just forgive him the second he said he was sorry. She needed time to see he really meant it. She knew Angie spoke to them.

Sirius' shoulders sagged. This wasn't going well. He couldn't blame her for not forgiving him this soon though. "I was stupid and I'm sorry. I can't say anything much more than that. I understand that you can't forgive me just yet but... please try..."

Hermione still stood there unmoving. She thought she could forgive him but she was too hurt. It would take time. She shortly nodded and turned. She walked swiftly out the portrait hole leaving Sirius behind to feel the same hurt he made her feel. Bloody karma.

Ginny was sniffling in bed when she heard a knock on the door. She called out, "If that's Angie or Hermione, I'm find. Just go and have fun." Her answer was met by silence. Ginny dug her body back into the bed when she heard the door open. She sat up, "I thought I sai-" Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was Remus at the door. "Ho- how did you get in here?"

Remus held up James broomstick. Ginny nodded and looked away. Not looking at him she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Remus sighed, "I came to apologize."

Ginny slowly turned, situating herself in a crossed leg position and faceing him, waiting, "Oh?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Ginny... I'm so sorry. I don't know why I acted the way that I did. I..." He didn't know quite how to excuse himself. Instead of what he thought he was going to say he squared his shoulders, "I can stand here and tell you how I felt betrayed and hurt that you kept something like that from me but... that doesn't excuse how I acted. How I hurt you. I have no excuse for that. But I am sorry and I can only hope that you forgive me, even if I don't deserve it."

for a long time Ginny just sat there and stared at him. She didn't know if she could forgive him. _Screw it_, she thought, _I love him._ She threw her body up and and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, digging her head into his shoulder. Remus let out an 'omph' but wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head atop hers. He could not explain the explosive feeling in his heart at the moment. But he didn't care right now. All he cared about was the girl in his arms.

Later on up in the Astronomy Tower, Angie was fastening her bra. When she was done with that she pulled her jumper over her head. Now she was re-dressed. She felt Regulus come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist from behind. Angie felt a smile creep on her face as she sighed happily, leaning back in his embrace. "I love you, Rabbit."

"I love more, Ang**el**." Regulus' breath tickled the back of her neck. Angie laughed a breathy laugh before shaking her head and mumbling, "Not possible."

"The Christmas Ball is tomorrow," Regulus stated. Angie nodded. She didn't even want to go. She didn't have a date. A few blokes asked her but she said no. She didn't want to go with anyone besides Regulus. She had a dress that Ginny made her get but she still didn't want to go. "Who are you going with?" She asked 'casually'.

Regulus scoffed, "No one." Angie couldn't help but smile at that. "I wouldn't go with anyone but you. But there's another reason..."

Angie turned her head to look back at him, "What is it?"

Regulus sighed, "Voldemort is going to use the Ball as the opportunity to announce to Dumbledore that he is back and that war is coming. The Death Eaters are going to attack, no deaths, but many casualties. And Voldemort will come and attack Dumbledore. Then they will all escape."

"But won't the Death Eaters here at school be expelled and sent into Azkaban?"

Regulus shook his head, "We have masks remember? No one will know it was us. Voldemort's plan is to envelope the whole place smoke by which we will all remove our masks and take our place with fake injuries pretending we were attacked as well. It's supposed to be simple. But I don't know if I can do it."

Angie looked at him, knowing there was something else he had to say. He sighed, "It's also a sort of initiation... like an audition. Those Voldemort liked... get the dark mark. Those he doesn't... get killed."

Angie took a deep breath, "Neither of which we want..." Regulus nodded his agreement, they didn't want that at all. But what did they have to do then?

Angie nodded silently, trying to make something of all her jumbled up thoughts, "Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

**So there it is! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to read and review!**

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17 : The Beginning of the End

**Okay so this story is almost at the end :( I am already planning the sequel so don't worry. There's just going to be a big time gap because the sequel starts off right before Harry is born. I can't wait! Here's chapter 18!**

Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

"Okay, tell me the plan again..." Ginny asked for the _fifteenth_ time. Angie and Hermione rolled there eyes again while Hermione did her makeup and Ginny did Angie's hair.

Angie sighed, "Regulus will play along with the wittle Death Eaters until their masks are on and they split up. Once they attack he'll pretend to attack me and we'll duel without doing any real damage while you guys help as many people escape as possible. Dumbledore is aware of the attack and reenforced the wards to Voldemort shouldn't even be able to get in. But then if there's no smoke by 12:30 James and Sirius will set off a smoke bomb and then Regulus and I will disappear and go into hiding immediately."

"But what about school?" Ginny wailed.

Angie shrugged, "School has never been for me. I can get by without it. And after this is all over, it won't matter whether or not I finished school. Regulus and I will be together and I can find work or we can home school while we're in hiding."

Hermione sighed, putting her hands on her shoulders, "It's just so wrong. How are we to know how to find you?"

Angie shook her head, "You can't know. We will contact you when we feel it's safe. Then we will talk to Dumbledore about joining the Order."

"Won't you and Regulus have to come out of hiding to join the Order?" Ginny asked.

Angie sighed, "I guess so... We'll cross that bridge when we come to it thought..."

The boys all sat on the couch waiting for their dates. They all had to stick together so Remus, of course, was taking Ginny, Sirius was taking Hermione – she was slowly forgiving him – and James was taking Angie as friends. Peter suddenly stood from his seat, "I've um... am gonna go meet my date at the Great Hall... I'll see you lot there..." Then the little rat scurried out the portrait hole. James glared at the exit, knowing that Peter didn't have a date and that Peter was going to attack them, his best friends.

They heard footsteps and turned to see Ginny come down the stairs. Remus' breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She had on a beautiful royal blue v-neck dress with a silver skinny sash under her bust. The dress fit perfectly to her form and puffed out at the end. Her hair was straight down and reached her midsection. (her dress link; ./wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Prom-dresses-2011-C1103A_ )

Remus walked up to her and smiled softly, whispering, "You look so... perfect..." Ginny smiled a bright smile, giving Remus a slow, lingering kiss on the lips before they both made their way by the portrait hole to wait for the others.

Next Hermione came down the stairs. Sirius' jaw fell slack as he gaped at her. She had on a beautiful yellow dress with a black underskirt. It was v-neck with a jewel at the crease and many glittering jewels making the dress shine. It swayed around her legs as she walked down. Her curls were tamed – thanks to Ginny's genius – and were swept on the right side of her neck. (dress; .com/image/yellow%20prom%20dress/b_nelllly/mms_?o=31 ) (hair; /eva-longoria-parkers-long-hairstyles/eva-longoria-side-swept-curly-hairstyle )

Sirius walked up to her slowly. He couldn't kiss her like Remus and Ginny, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead he went with humor. He dramatically bowed, holding his arm out for her to take, "My Lady, may I say that you are looking especially lovely this evening. Shall we?" Hermione giggled, "We shall." She took his arm and they went to stand by Ginny and Remus.

The next set of footsteps were faster and seemed more excited. Angie came down in a beautiful dress and smiled widely at James, "Look who I found!" James looked behind her and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Lily Evans was standing behind Angie and smiling at him. She was in a beautiful extremely dark emerald v-neck dress that fell to the floor like silk with a small train behind her. She had a chunky silver jeweled necklace and her hair was wavy around her shoulders. She was perfect and stunned James into speechlessness. (dress; .com/images/emerald%20green%20prom%20dresses% ) (hair; /anne-hathaway-sexy-long-hairstyles/anne-hathaway-at-vanity-fair-oscar )

Angie went to stand by James and subtly elbowed him in his side. Startled he stuttered hopelessly, "Lily! You look... You look... wow..." Lily smiled and blushed. Angie smiled at his expense, "I was just thinking that I don't need a date but... Lily here does. You can step in James, can't you?"

James gave her the most thankful look and then smiled at Lily, "Of course." He put his arm out for her to take and she did. With that the group all made their way to the Great Hall.

When they got their they were in awe. It was transformed into a crystal version of Winter Wonderland with actual slow softly falling under it disappeared ten feet from the floor. (Think Yule Ball but more white than blue) Classical music filled the Hall as they began to descend the stairs.

Regulus stood with Rosier by the table full of finger foods. Regulus looked around, trying to find Angie. Rosier glared at him, "Looking for your whore?"

Regulus sneered at him, pulling his wand out of his coat pocket, "Just because I left her, doesn't mean you get to say that about her. I'm here, aren't I? Don't push your luck, Rosier."

Rosier remained silent for a moment but growled out, "Watch yourself, Black," and sauntered away. Regulus glanced at the stairs again and what was at the top made his heart swell and his breath stop. Angie stood up there in an off white, backless, 40s style, silk gown. It had darker gems in stripes crossing through her breasts and wrapping around the back and down the small train. She wore fresh water pearl necklace and pearl stud earrings with dark gold makeup and pink shiny lips. Her shoulder length hair was curled and wrapped in a tiara fashioned head band studded with crystals. (dress; ) (hair ((but more curly)); . )

Regulus was stunned. His breath completely left him when her eyes locked on his. She gave him a shy, yet breathtaking, smile as she slowly descended the stairs behind her friends. Regulus gave her a quick grin to which she lifted her hand swiftly before they both looked away before they were caught.

James sneakily whispered to Angie, "When are they supposed to attack?" Angie looked up at the giant clock while she answered, "Midnight. And remember to set the smoke bombs by 12:30 if they haven't already." James nodded, "How will you know which one is Regulus when they're all in masks?"

Angie met eyes with Regulus for a split second before she looked at James, slightly scared, "The one that nods when I say Rabbit and attacks with something next to me first will be him." James nodded, taking her hand for comfort for a minute before turning to ask Lily to dance. The red head agreed and they set off. Ginny had already dragged Remus out onto the dance floor and Hermione and Sirius were making quiet conversation.

James and Lily slowly danced in circles in the mass of bodies, content. But James was troubled, not wanting anything to happen to Lily. "Lily...?" She looked up at him questionably. James sighed, "Listen, I know I joke around a lot but trust me that I am serious right now..." He took a breath, "There's going to be an attack tonight."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked frightened. James tightened his arms around her, "I mean that bad people are going to attack the school in about..." he looked at the clock, "One hour. But we have a plan and Dumbledore has already been tipped off. But I wanted you to be ready. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you while I could have prevented it."

Lily's eyes welled up and she smashed her lips to his as if she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Once James got over his paralyzing shock he kissed her back. Lily pulled away from him, "Sorry... Couldn't help myself. You're really not that bad, Potter."

James was on cloud nine.

Sirius and Hermione were discussing Regulus and Angie when suddenly Sirius couldn't wait any longer, "Hermione, I love you." Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and her eyes widened like saucers.

Sirius' eyes were just as wide in surprise that he actually said, "Yeah... That's true. I do love you. And I want to be with you. I don't want to do anymore of this hiding and guarding ourselves from each other. I know you're scared but bad things happen. Which is why we have to cherish and take advantage of the good times when the stare us in the face. Like when I met you."

Hermione was stunned to say the least. She didn't quite know what to say. She nearly fell over in shock. She didn't want to risk this sort of thing. But she did love him. Had for a while. But she didn't want to get hurt. But then she heard a voice in her head – sounding suspiciously like Angie mind you – telling her to take that risk. That the rewards reaped will be far more worth it than playing it safe.

Sirius slowly took Hermione face in his hands, just gazing at her, waiting for a sign. Hermione nodded her head – up, down – looking back into his eyes. Her eyes said it all for Sirius, making him smile deliriously and bring his lips to hers for a long awaited second kiss. And the fireworks exploded.

Remus and Ginny were laughing happily as he led her out to the balcony. They both slowed down, and caught their breath. Remus then swiftly leaned in to kiss her, taking her breath away once again.

"I love you, Remus." Ginny sighed out. Remus smiled like he'd just found the secret to ultimate happiness – and he may have – and whispered, "I love you more." He brought his lips to hers softly.

Angie was sitting at a table, idly chatting with a girl from her Transfiguration class when the clock chimed.

DONG.

Angie, startled, looked up at the clock and saw it was just barely midnight. She looked around, ignoring the looks she got from her company, but didn't see Regulus or anyone even move. But she caught Snape quietly slipping out. _Of course_, she thought, _they have to sneak out one by one and then __attack with their masks on when the clock strikes twelve._

DONG.

James and Lily were looking up at the clock while they slowly pulled their wands out. James looked down at Lily and said, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Lily looked up at him and smiled, "I trust you."

DONG.

Remus and Ginny separated their lips from each others, startled. They started to walk back into the Great Hall, taking their wands out and clasping their hands tightly together.

DONG.

Hermione's hand was held tightly in Sirius' as they gazed at the clock. Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, making her look up at him. "Are you ready for this?" Hermione nodded, "Not at all." Sirius gulped.

DONG.

Remus gulped.

DONG.

Ginny swallowed.

DONG.

Sirius' grip tightened on Hermione.

DONG.

Hermione's stomach plummeted in anticipation.

DONG.

James' hand dug into his pocket for the smoke bomb, and the other on his wand.

DONG.

Regulus took his turn and slinked out. He put up his mask and just waited. Angie was in there. He had got a good look at where she was and knew she'd stay put and wait for him to get there. Hopefully this plan would go without a hitch. He couldn't wait to be with her. To be with his Angel.

DONG.

Angie swiftly stood and got her wand out and her eyes trained on the clock. One more chime and their plan would be in motion. One more chime closer to Regulus. One more chime closer to the beginning of the end.

DONG.

**Okay, I hope the links worked. If not, let me know. Next chapter is the big showdown! I'm not so sure how good I am at actions scenes because it will be my first one so let me know if you like it. Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18 : The End For Now

**Here is the last chapter! Sorry but I'm already starting the sequel... I'll just need your help. But read first.**

Chapter 19: The End... For Now

"AHHH!" Screams erupted throughout the Great Hall as people in dark black robes and skull masks barged it and started shooting off spells left and right. Remus and Ginny were back to back, fighting three at a time. James defended Lily, giving her the smoke bomb. Sirius ran with Hermione towards the opposite side of the Hall, ready to set off the smoke bomb.

Angie was getting people out through the balcony while staying in the same place. Suddenly the chair beside her was blown into the stone wall. Angie, startled, turned swiftly and saw a Death Eater behind her with his wand poised. "Rabbit?"

There was an imperceptible nod that Angie just barely noticed. It was Regulus. Angie shouted out, "Expelliarmis." And missed, purposely. Regulus retaliated. And they were soon engaged in fake combat.

Hermione ducked as a Death Eater sent a spell at her chest, she didn't want anymore scars. Sirius stood in front of her and attacked them while defending her the best that he could. Hermione grabbed his hand and pointed to the long curtain. Sirius looked behind him and saw another curtain on the other side of the entrance. Quickly they ran away from each other towards the curtains.

Hermione hoisted herself up, climbing the curtain up against the wall, seeing that Sirius was doing the same. There was a group of four Death Eaters cackling and taunting a group of fourth years who were hiding under a table right in front of the open door.

Hermione glared forward and nodded to Sirius. Simultaneously they kicked themselves off of the wall, gripping the curtains tightly. In the middle they crashed into the Death Eaters. They fought to get out of the curtains but Hermione shouted, "INCARCEROUS!" Ropes shot out of her wand tying the Death Eaters tightly into the curtain cocoon.

Sirius gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, "That was brilliant, love." Hermione grinned, she still had it.

Ginny shouted, "BOMBARDA!" The blue flew out of her wand, crashing into a Death Eater, sending him flying into a wall. Remus was dueling a Death Eater of his own. The Death Eater shouted, "Sectumsempra!" Remus' skin separated into slices as he bled out.

Remus fell to the ground. Ginny cried out and fell to his side. But for the life of her she could not remember the healing spells. Where was Angie when you needed her? Ginny felt tears falling down her face as Remus struggled to breath. She then felt a presence behind and whipped around to see Dumbledore coming up to them quickly.

Dumbledore knelt over Remus and waved his wand slowly over his body and he muttered to Ginny, "I'll take care of him. Get back to the fight." Ginny didn't waste any time jumping to her feet and going after the Death Eater that attacked Remus.

Lily stunned a Death Eater and rushed over to remove it's mask. But the skull was stuck to the skin and wouldn't budge. And Lily didn't know the charm they'd used to put their masks on so she couldn't remove it. James grabbed her hand, "C'mon!" James with Lily in tow ran toward the front of the Hall.

James glanced at the clock and saw that they had ten minutes to 12:30. They had to be ready.

Sirius was making the same conclusion.

Angie fake-dived behind a table, which Regulus blew up. But then suddenly a red light head straight for her. Angie, luckily, noticed it and ducked just in time. The light slammed into the stone wall behind her, taking a chuck out in an explosive.

Angie looked towards where the light came from and saw another Death Eater. Bollocks. Now how was she supposed to tell which one was Regulus when the smoke came?

Angie quickly yelled, "Expelliarmis!" Before the Death Eater could react his wand flew out of his hand and into Angie's. She quickly broke the wand in half and threw one piece towards the entrance and the other out the balcony.

Abandoning the wand, the Death Eater began to run for her. Angie yelled, "Stupedfy!" The spell crashed into his chest, propelling him backwards and knocking him out. Angie looked at Regulus and was surprised when he grabbed her and pointed his wand at her head, "We only have five more minutes."

James spied the clock, five more minutes. Just then all the Death Eaters would grab the person closest to them and hold them against their wands. Just then a loud, booming voice sounded throughout the castle, "Ladies and Gentleman. Sorry for the interruption but I have an announcement to make." Everyone looked around, trying to see who was talking. But there was no one anywhere that they voice could have come from. It was coming from somewhere else entirely.

"Voldemort will purge the Wizarding World of mudbloods and halfbloods... And thus begin a new world for those worthy of magic. This will be war. Join me...or die."

James didn't wait a second longer before he set off the smoke bomb. Sirius struggled to follow his lead but eventually set off the smoke bomb on his side. You could not see a thing. Coughing and shouting filled the hall as Death Eaters scrambled to get the upper hand once more.

Regulus, with Angie still in his grip, ran them over to the balcony. Angie broke free to quickly grab a Hermione's purple velvet endless bag from behind a plant. Regulus took his broomstick from the bag and got on. Angie got on behind him and they set off into the dark sky, without a trace.

As the smoke cleared, no Death Eaters were in sight. James wrapped his arms protectively around Lily as he caught Sirius' eye across the hall. This was the beginning of a really large battle, that they didn't know if they'd make it out alive.

It was late at night. A woman with caramel hair and an oval shaped face sat on the sofa, reading a novel she'd been dying to finish for weeks now. Beside her in a plump leather chair was her husband with brown graying hair and blue eyes.

Absentmindedly the man put out his hand, while reading his own book, towards his wife, palm up. As if sensing her husband's hand, the woman's right hand sought his and clasped it in her own, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Just then they heard a loud knock that shattered the silence and serenity. "They're here..." the woman whispered. She stood and swiftly exited the sitting room. Her husband followed behind, wand ready.

The click clack of her heals echoed noisily on the dark wood floor as the woman waltzed up to her the large oak doors of her manor. She grabbed one gold knob, unlocking it with her wand, and opened the heavy door with little struggle. On her doorstep was a young girl in a beautiful silk gown, hand in hand with a young man in dashing dress robes.

"Mrs. Potter?" The girl asked hesitantly. Her hair looked like it had been in a once beautiful curly arrangement but was now messy with many strands of hair falling out. Her makeup was smudged but still very much beautiful and her whole form looked tired and worn. Her partner seemed much in the same fashion.

Mrs. Potter nodded tearfully, knowing their situation, and drew the girl into her arms, ushering her inside, "You must be freezing, Angie. Come, darling, we'll put you by the fire. You too, Regulus. You are as much welcome into our home as your brother." They both smile graciously at their host and allowed themselves to be lead into the living room with a roaring fire crackling in the background.

Mrs. Potter sat Angie on a green couch, "I'll make a pot of tea." Angie smiled and said her thanks before the elder woman smiled and walked out of the room. Her husband was already in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee.

"Oh, it's just dreadful how these kids have been dragged into a war like this. The world is cruel in unusual ways," Mrs. Potter mused in disdain.

Her husband hmmmd softly, "Unfortunately, I think that it will get much worse, love."

She frowned, "It isn't fair."

Angie laid back against the couch, covering her face with her right hand. Regulus took a seat beside her and gathered him in his arms tightly, pressing his head atop hers that she rested on his chest. Regulus reached and played with a strand of her hair, "I can not believe that this is actually happening."

Angie peered up at him through her eye lashes, "It is. We'll have to leave this house soon. Head into real hiding so as not to bring any harm to the Potters. But we'll figure it out."

Regulus nodded against her and kissed her hair. "It seems so surreal. I've been waiting so long to finally be with you without really hiding and now that we really are some place nobody will look it's just..."

"Too good to be true," Angie finished. Regulus smiled and nodded. Angie leaned away to fully look at him and said evenly, "I love you, Rabbit."

Regulus gently brought his lips to hers, whispering, "I love you, Angel."

Angie sighed contently, "We'll make it through this."

GRADUATION:

"And now I ask, Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James concluded his Head Boy speech into the microphone, making much of his audience gasp and squeal. A certain red head girl squealed the loudest as she ran up the stage and threw her arms around James' neck screaming, "YES!" James laughed in relief as he spun her around happily, making her squeal even more. A roaring applause sounded as cheers and catcalls were thrown at the couple.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled, slightly teary, and clapped with the rest. They would miss their son so so much, just like they already missed Angie. The girl had left with Regulus just two weeks after she arrived that night.

After they all threw their point hats into the hat and cheered, James and Lily skipped over to where Sirius, Hermione, Remus and Ginny were. Ginny wasn't so happy about having to go through a whole other year of school while all her friends were either graduated or in hiding, but Remus was staying close, in Hogsmede and Ginny knew she could get away with sneaking out to see him.

After much deliberation Sirius insisted that he work while Hermione focus on saving the world and he'd support them both in a flat James helped him pick out. James and Lily would be living in the flat two doors down from theirs.

Dumbledore had already approached them about joining the Order and they all had. They knew Angie would if she weren't in hiding with Regulus. And they also knew that she would forbid Regulus to join because it would put him in too much danger.

Sirius clapped hands with James, "Great speech, mate." James grinned, pulling Lily into his side, "I thought so."

Sirius held Hermione by her waist from behind. Remus and Ginny were simply holding hands. Then James got down on one knee in front of Lily, pulling out a small blue velvet box. He opened it revealing his grandmother's ring. (ring; .com/images/products/2212_ )

Lily gasped and squealed again. She thrust out her left hand. With a smile James slid the antique ring onto her third finger. She jumped up and down like a sugar high little girl, making everyone laugh in amusement.

James laughed, wrapping his arms around his fiance, and looked at Sirius, "You're next, Padfoot!" Sirius and Hermione's face grew terrified, and red with embarrassment. This only made every laugh even harder than before. Sirius dug his face behind Hermione's neck and she hid behind her hair.

Just then a girl their age came running up to them excitedly. She had bouncing bleach blonde curls in a pony tail and bright blue eyes that went beautifully with her pale complexion. She excitedly threw her arms around James and Lily, "Congratulations you two! It's about time." When she pulled away, no one had yet to move, shocked that this complete stranger was here.

"Ummm... I'm not quite sure that I know who you are..." James trailed off hesitantly. The girl giggled, "Oh, James, don't you recognize your sister?" She turned to Hermione, "And you're sister too, H.G." Hermione's eyes widened. Angie had begun to call her that after the famous H.G. Wells whenever Hermione would go into an intellectual rant. "...Angie..."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Angie!" She threw her arms around the girl but then pulled back, "But how...?"

Angie smiled, "Polyjuice potion, Gin. But call me Delilah today." They all nodded. Sirius piped in, "Not that it's not great to see you, because it is, but where's..."

Angie suddenly waved somebody else over. They all looked over and saw an extremely tan, tall, young man with striking green eyes and floppy brown hair. He came over smiling and put his arm around Angie's – or Delilah's – waist. She smiled, "This is Vincent."

Sirius stepped forward as a somber look overcame his brother fake face. Regulus smiled a half-smile, "Congratulations, Sirius." Sirius clapped his brother on the back pulling him into a man-hug. Making everyone smile at the now-real brothers.

Pulling back from each other, Sirius went back to Hermione and Regulus went back to Angie. Regulus gave Angie a kiss on the cheek. Hermione grabbed Angie's hand as she whispered, "Where are you?"

Angie shook her head, you know I can't tell you that. Mr. Potter is our secret keeper so he can contact us for you at anytime but... he's the least likely to be sought out about our whereabouts. You all need to be kept in the dark to avoid more danger."

Hermine felt a tear fall down her face as she shook her head. She felt like she was losing her sister. Angie half-smiled comfortingly and sighed, "It'll be alright, Hermione. I promise."

Hermione nodded, but wasn't any more comforted. Angie wrapped her arms around her in a vice grip for a hug that Hermione returned fiercely. She then moved onto Ginny who cried into her shoulder like a child on their first day of preschool. Angie then hugged Remus, Sirius, Lily, and then... James. Her surrogate brother. He had been so good to her and done so much and accepted her for all her faults. James wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hers around his middle, and rested his head on hers. He took a deep breath, not yet ready to let go.

Regulus felt a jolt in his face, like he was moving under his skin. He knew that they'd be turning back soon. They had to leave before that happened. He reluctantly reached out and pulled lightly on Angie's shoulder, "We have to go, Angel."

Angie reluctantly pulled away from James and clasped her hand into Regulus', "We'll be turning back soon. We can't be seen when that happens."

Hermione quickly stepped forward, "I don't want you to go."

Angie smiled through her tears, "I don't want to go. But I have to. We'll see each other soon. I promise."

THE END... FOR NOW!

**So that is the end. Now I have some deliberation to get through before I get anywhere in the sequel. Should I start right where the story starts and spend the first chapter 'catching you up' in what's happened so far...?... Or should I spend the first few chapters giving you important snapshots of what leads up to the beginning of the story...? I'm leaning more toward the second choice but I want your opinion.**

**SO READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

**Thank you!**

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	19. AN

**Dear Faith full Readers,**

**I have updated the next installment in the Filling in the Blanks series. Join Harry, Rachel and Ron in The Chamber of Secrets! Check it out on my profile! Go now!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	20. Another AN

**SO I've told you that this next installment will be years 3 through 6. And then there will be the Deathly Hallows installment and epilogue and then it's over :(**

**But this is the only Third Year chapter and then onto The Tri-Wizard Tournament! I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Harry Potter and Rachel Black's Third Year**

Without Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban to try and kill Peter, third year was relatively quiet for the Golden Trio. Of course there was the regular teenage drama. Ron asked out one Hermione Granger and she flat out said no. she was too bookish to have a boyfriend. Ron was redder than his hair that day. Harry eventually got his to calm down though.

Rachel punched Malfoy when he went too far...

"_Lookie here, we've got ourselves a Mud blood!" Malfoy cackled at Hermione as she tried to quickly gather her books and escape._

_But he didn't let her. He trapped her in a building corner, "Where ya goin? It's not like you ave any real friends..."_

_Rachel had just walked into the library and spotted Malfoy and his cronies terrorizing Hermione. She immediately stormed over and put her hands on her hips, "What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"_

_Malfoy smirked, "Just full-filling my community service hours. Spend time with the poor and all that."_

_Rachel glared at him, "Leave. her. Alone."_

_Malfoy sauntered over to her and leered, "Or what? You'll go and tell on me? Everyone would worship me for putting the Mud Blood in her place..."_

_Rachel could practically feel the smoke coming out of her ears. She pulled her fist back – curling it like her Dad showed her – and SMACKED it into Malfoy's face with a satisfying crunch._

Rachel had become something of a legend after that. People spent weeks giving her high-fives or snickering behind Draco's back. Rachel didn't like all the attention but when you're friends with the Harry Potter, you have to be used to it.

Harry got to go to Hogsmede. The three friends had good times there. Harry even met a lovely girl by the name of Scarlet.

_Harry was following Rachel and Ron into the Three Broomsticks when he smashed into some short person and knocked them down. He looked to see a pretty girl with curly dark red hair and not-too-pail skin. Her eyes were light brown, he noticed as he locked eyes with her. He stuttered miserably as Ron and Rachel snickered, "I'm so—sorry! I didn't see you-"_

_She held up her hand and stood without his help, "It's alright. I'm short." She was. She wasn't even to his shoulders. He grimaced down at her, "I'm sorry!"_

_But she just smile, "It's quite alright, Mr. Potter." And then she turned and slowly walked away, only glancing back at him once before joining her friends._

"_Who was that?" Harry asked in a dreamy voice._

_Rachel giggled, "That's Scarlet Cadwell. Muggle born. Third year. My roommate. She's a sweet girl, very witty."_

_Harry just stared._

Harry also got his first kiss. So did Rachel. They lost it... to each other.

_Harry was sighing in the common room when Rachel walked in, back from the library. "What's got you down now?" _

_Harry looked at her helplessly, "Girls like blokes who can kiss!"_

_Rachel snorted, "Who told you that? And what does that matter, anyway?"_

"_Seamus was telling us he overhead Scarlet and the others saying they only wanted blokes with experience!"_

"_Harry, that's rubbish," Rachel said as she sat beside him, "First of all, Scarlet isn't like that. Second of all, we're thirteen! We don't need to worry about that kind of stuff just yet, yeah?"_

_Harry groaned, "You don't understand. I want to impress her!"_

_Rachel sighed and said sarcastically, "Then practice kissing with your pillow!"_

_Harry groaned louder, "That's not helping!"_

_Rachel suddenly lunged forward and pressed her lips to his quickly. Not a second passed before she pulled away. She rolled her eyes as she stood up, "There. Now you have experience." And she walked up the stairs to her dorm room._

* * *

**Well...? Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	21. IMPORTANT

**Check out my trailer for Filling in the Blanks. On my profile!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


End file.
